The Looking Glass
by Paige Woods
Summary: * FiNiShEd!* 5th year- Voldemort is out to steal the looking glass- an evil object. Dumbledore gets 2 students who are Fate and Destiny to go up against Lord Voldemort. Lots of H/Hr romance in much LATER chapters! Next update: 4 days.
1. laughing fits

The Looking Glass

Chapter One- Laughing Fits 

By: HermioneHarry4Ever

" Is that all," asked the food cart lady. Harry Potter nodded his head, and went back in his compartment. He empty his arms with the sweets and sat down. He looked at his friend, Ron Weasley, who was eyeing the sweets. 

" Go ahead, dig in," Harry told Ron. Ron got a big grin on his face, and went for the chocolate frogs. Harry himself had a cauldron cake. There was one difference that made Harry feel weird. Hermione wasn't there. 

" Ron," asked Harry with his mouth full, " Where's Hermione?" 

Ron took a deep breathe and begin. " Harry, something horrible happened to Hermione this summer while she was at that bloody Krums house. Dad was sent to Hogwarts to help Hermione to grieve with what happened." Harry was shock, he knew she shouldn't have gone to Krum's house this summer. 

" What happened?" 

" That's the thing, Dad wouldn't tell me. He says Hermione should be the one to tell us." Ron said, grimly. 

" Oh, well, we will ask her when we get there." 

The two friends nodded, and went back to the candy. Harry ate some Bertie Botts Every Flavor beans that he thought was okay to eat. They talked some more, and before they knew it, it was time to get in the no- horse carriages.

~*~

Hermione put her face in the palms of her hand. Neville was there in the Gryffindor common room with her. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

" Hermione, it's going to be okay. Don't tell them yet if you don't want to."

" Yeah, but, they will ask when they see me," Hermione cried through her hands. 

Neville shook his head. " Hermione, just tell them you can't tell them what happened now and stop crying." Neville demanded. She removed her head from her hands. 

" Okay fine, and I was not crying!" Hermione said, giving into Neville. 

" Sure." 

" Neville, I have to ask you a question." 

" What?" 

" Well, when I won't tell Harry and Ron what happened this summer, you have to promise not to tell them anything when they come to you. I should be the one to tell them." Hermione said. 

" I won't tell them, I promise," Neville promised. 

" Okay, we should better get down. I want to be there when Harry and Ron get here," Hermione suggested. Neville nodded, and together they headed down to the front hall. 

~*~  


Harry and Ron got out of the carriages, and walked up the steps to the castles doors. The first years hadn't arrived yet, so it was only second years and above trying to climb the steps. 

" I wonder who the new quidditch captain is." Ron wondered. Harry nodded his head in agreement, but kept silent. 

" Harry, are you okay? You haven't spoken since we got out of the train." Ron questioned. 

" Yeah. I am. I am just thinking." 

" About what?"

" Voldemort."

" First off Harry, don't say the name. Second off Harry, you should not think about him, it might ruin your life." Ron told Harry. 

" Yeah, I guess you are right," Harry agreed. 

" I am always right." 

" Yeah right," Harry laughed as he reached for the door handle.   


As soon as they got inside, Harry and Ron saw a girl with bushy brown hair, and had developed a little in the chest. She standing besides a small boy who also had brown hair. The girl and the boy was Hermione and Neville. Harry and Ron quickly headed towards where Hermione and Neville was standing. 

" Hi you two," Hermione's voice ringed. 

" Hi." Harry said. Ron however wasn't into greeting Hermione, but instead into interrogating her.

" Hermione I want to know what happened this summer at that bloody Krum's house." He interrogated.

" Ron, I want to tell you what happened, but, I can't tell you right know. I- I- I'm not strong or brave enough to tell you. And," Hermione said, as soon as Ron's eyes darted to Neville, " Neville has already promise to not tell you. I promise you will know everything that happened to me before this year ends. "

" What? Neville knows before your two best friends?" Ron exclaimed. 

" Ron, calm down," Hermione replied. " He was helping me get through the hard times that I had this summer!" 

Ron had not calm down, instead he was the opposite. " And Harry and I couldn't help you?" 

Hermione closed her eyes. She was going to speak, when Neville spoke up. 

" Ron, she couldn't pick who she wanted as a counselor, she wasn't in the state to make decisions of her own, and Ron I want you to know, nothing happened between her and I!" 

" Why do I care about that?" 

" Because I know you like her!" 

" I do not like Hermione!" 

" Yes you do!" Neville argued. 

Harry, ignoring the little argument that was going on, took Hermione's hand and pulled her to the great hall. 

" Ron can quarrel with anyone, can't he?" Asked Harry. Hermione nodded and smiled. 

" Hermione, you changed a lot since the last time I saw you." Harry said, trying to make conversation, as they headed towards the great hall. This attempt was successful.

" I know haven't I? When I first saw 'them' growing, I went to look for the duck tape, and when I found it, I taped 'them' down, Mom," she stopped for a moment, remembering the memory before beginning. " Mom, well when she found out what I was doing, she gave me the talk, and then we went shopping." Hermione had turn beat red. 

She looked at Harry, and noticed he was turning beat red himself too. "Should we stop this conversation before either of us turns into a tomato," Hermione joked. 

" Yeah, we should. I wonder if Neville and Ron have stop quarreling by now." They both looked at each other, and burst out laughing. 

" I don't think they have." Hermione retorted, before heading into the great hall. They were silent as they headed towards the Gryffindor table. Each sat down in the seats that wasn't taken. 

It was five minutes later when Ron and Neville came trudging in before the first years soon to be sorted. Both Ron and Neville had a grim expression on their faces. Hermione giggled as silently as she could. Ron gave her a bad look, and sat down. 

" First Years," Said Professor Mcgonagall, " When your name is called, go up to the stool and put on the hat. You will go to the table it yells out." 

Hermione cast a long look at the first years, she could tell that they were nervous. She smiled, remembering how nervous she was when she was in her first year. 

Hermione slightly nudged Harry in the sides. He looked at her, and she whispered, " Remember when we were little, and putting on the sorting hat? Remember how nervous we were?" 

Harry smiled, and turned back to the sorting ceremony. 

Soon enough, the sorting ceremony was over, giving Gryffindor a total of nine first years. 

Professor Dumbledore stood up at the teacher table and everybody turned to him. " Thank you, and I would like to say a few things. Since Voldemort is back," this caused many of the students to shiver when he said ' Voldemort' " I would like you to know that we are all together as the good side, and don't be afraid.

" On a happier note, since Professor Moody has left the DADA position, I would like to introduce you to Professor Lupin, who is only going to be here for one year." There was only few people clapping, others were too afraid that the new Professor would turn into a werewolf and eat them. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were shock.

" Also, Professor Lupin has agreed to take on an assistant on those days that he is sick. May I introduce Fluer Declour." This time, Fluer got a lot of applause mainly from the boys. 

Harry suddenly felt like he needed to impress her. He decided to show off how well he can do cartwheels, but even before he got out of his seat, he received a whack to the head. Harry came out of the trance, and Hermione was shaking her head, muttering something about boys, then smacked Ron's head before he could even do anything. Ron scowled at her, and turned back to the teachers table. 

Professor Dumbledore looked amused, and waiting till all of the boys were back to normal before he begin again. " I have one last thing to say. Dig in!" 

Food appeared on the table. All of the first years were starring at Harry, while shoving their faces with food. However, Harry chose to ignore this. 

" So, Ron did you and Neville finished your fight?" Asked Harry, amused. Ron shot a bad look at him, and went back eating his chicken. Harry couldn't help, but grin. He knew his friend like Hermione, but for some reason never got it out. Harry also knew that Hermione knew that Ron liked her, but chose to ignore it. 

What made him miserable was that deep down inside of him, perhaps in his heart, that he kind of had a thing for Hermione, too. He tried to overlook his feelings, but found out that he couldn't. 

The best way that he and his two best friends could stay together as friends was to have no relationships with each other, but it couldn't happen. 

( A/N: I know, it does sound sick, but I mean it in hg/rw or hg/hp, but not in rw/hp just for your information! Back to the story!)

" Harry?" Questioned Hermione. Harry slowly snapped out of his thoughts, and looked around. People were leaving the great hall in a great fury. 

" What?" 

" I think we should be heading back to the common room." 

" Oh." Harry replied, and stood up. Hermione and Ron looked at each other, confused, and ran after Harry, who was walking as fast as he could. 

" Harry, is something wrong?" Ron inquired. 

" Why?"

This time, it was Hermione who spoke. " Because you were okay, then you had a dreaming look on your face, then that dreaming look became a look of sadness!" 

Harry slowed down walking. " Was what I thinking obvious too?" Harry asked, worried that Ron and Hermione found out his secret that he liked Hermione. 

" No, there could have been a millions of things you could been thinking of. Like your parents, Quidditch, beating up Malfoy, Cho, lessons..." Ron explained.

" Wait! Do you guys still think I like Cho?" Harry questioned. The two both nodded their heads. Harry snickered. " I do not like Cho anymore!" 

The rest of the way to the common room, they were silent. When they got to the portrait of the fat lady, asked for the password. Harry and Ron looked around, clueless of the password. However, Hermione knew it. 

" Green Guts," Hermione answered. ( A/N: I know, silly, isn't it, but it was the first thing that came to my mind!)

The portrait of the fat lady opened, and it allowed the trio to head in. 

" Hermione, how did you know the password?" 

" Well, first I should know it, since I stayed here for the greater part of my holidays, and second, I'm a perfect." Hermione said, proudly holding her head up high. 

Ron and Harry fell to the floor laughing. Hermione crossed her arms, and glared at the both of them. 

" You two never grow up do you?" Hermione mumbled. Unfortunately, Ron and Harry heard it. Both of them started tickling Hermione until she fell to the ground with both of the boys. 

During their laughing fits, people in the common room were starring at the three of them on the floor. 

" They will never grow up and face the facts, huh?" Whispered Lavender, but loudly so that the trio could here it. Hermione's face popped over the couch, wide eyed, and she was clutching the couch, so she wouldn't be pulled down again... not yet anyway. 

" What facts?" Hermione asked. 

Lavender and Paviti looked at Hermione. " Never mind Hermione, you won't understand. You even said once that you don't really understand ' Girl Talk.' So go about your own way now." 

Hermione starred at them, before being pulled down by Harry and Ron once again. 

~*~

The common room had cleared out, but leaving only three people. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had settled down, and now sitting in the armchairs talking. Hermione was listening to the boys talking about Quidditch, until they asked her something. 

" Hermione, do you remember when you pulled yourself up, and Lavender said something about Girl Talk?" Ron asked. Hermione narrowed her eyes. 

" Yea, what about it?" 

" How come they said you don't understand it? Aren't you a girl too?"

" Yes, I'm a girl, but I didn't really listen to the girls who were in my class talk about boys. Instead, I was doing homework or reading." Hermione explained. 

" Typical, how typical of you Hermione," Ron answered, with a big grin on his face, then he continued. " So what areas does ' Girl Talk' cover?" He looked at Harry, who looked surprised that Ron actually asked that question. 

However, Hermione answered anyway. " Well, if you must know, it covers the areas of boys, life with boys, the bird and the bees," Hermione started, but was cut off. 

" What's the birds and bees?" Interrupted Ron. Hermione turned beet red. 

" Well, it's just "stuff" that you will learn later, Nothing important," She said. 

Ron and Harry just looked confused. " Well, I'm going to bed," Hermione said, getting up. 

" Wait! Don't you want to talk about boys?" Ron asked in a high pitch voice. Hermione just giggled, and Ron continued. " So, what do you think about the great Harry Potter?" Ron said in a high pitch voice. 

" Oh I think he's so charming!" Harry screeched using his high voice. He also fluttered his eye lashes. Hermione put her hand over her mouth and did some more laughing. 

" I know! Isn't he through? I almost fainted when he looked at me during dinner! Hey! This is ' Girl Talk' your not suppose to be laughing!" Ron said in his high pitch voice, hitting Hermione on the arm. 

Hermione laughed even more. She couldn't help herself but to. Ron glared at her. 

" If you don't stop laughing you will be removed from the talk!" Ron said in his high pitch voice. " Right Harry?" 

" Um, Yes!" Harry squeaked, causing more laughter from Hermione. 

" Go!" Ron yelled, pointing to the girls staircases. Hermione stopped laughing almost instantly, and her expression was settled on a straight face. She sat down on the chair that she had just got off of. 

" Okay, I'll settle down," Hermione said seriously, and got a sly smile on her face. " Want me to wake up Lavender and Parviti?" 

Harry and Ron's face expression turned to suspicion. " Why?" Harry asked, still using his high pitch voice.

Hermione's fingers looped together, so that her hands were connected. 

" Well, since you guys want to be girls so much, I thought maybe that you guys would like to look like girls, and have your face made, and nails painted, too!" 

Harry and Ron looked at each other, and ran to the boys staircase. They were fighting up the staircase to get away from Hermione. Within a few seconds they were out of sight. 

She felt something jumped up on her, and looked down. It was Cookshanks. 

" I was only joking," Hermione sighed. She picked up Cookshanks, and cradle him in her arms, and went up her set of stairs to the fifth years dorm room. 

~*~

Coming Up Next: The trio get detentions, Professor Trelawney makes a real prediction, and Harry daydreams more. 

A/N: I like this one! I think it is funny in some parts, last part especially! Tell me what you think by reviewing. I will continue posting the chapters, even if I don't get one review, but I like reviews! 

I had to put cookshanks in here because nobody else does in their fics, well H/H fics. I only read H/H fics, and sometimes H/R if they are done right. 

Don't worry, you Will Know what happen to Hermione that summer, and why it was Neville to help Hermione through hard times. Trust me. Also a H/H romance will sprang up maybe in the later chapters. 

Ta- Ta- for Now! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Cookshanks, Lavender Brown, Pariviti Patil, Neville Longbottom, Mr. Weasley, Voldemort, Krum, Malfoy, Professor Mcgonagall, and Hogwarts. The famous J.K Rowling does. 

Claimer: I claim this part of the story. 

- The working title is Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. 

-It won't be out until 2002-- :-(

-JKR has hinted that many of the "old" characters return- possibly Lupin, Miss Figgs, and,Dedalus Diggle.

- Hermione will be made a perfect-- Most likely!

- We will learn more of the background of Lily Potter. Um, maybe....

-Harry will have another confrontatiom with Voldemort. ( Thats most likely. Seeing that he came back to power in Book 4)


	2. Tea Cup Grumbling

The Looking Glass

Chapter 2: Tea Cup Grumbling 

By: HermioneHarry4Ever

" Harry? Hello? Waaaakkkkkkkeeeeee UUUppppppp!!!!" Yelled Ron.

Harry slowly opened his eyes. He saw Ron jumping up and down between the two beds. Seamus, Dean, and Neville were looking through their bed curtains, and all were wondering the same thing: What happened to Ron? 

" Ron! Stop jumping up and down!" Harry exclaimed, sitting up on the side of his bed. Ron instantly stopped jumping. Harry shook his head. ' He really needs to stop eating candy,' Harry thought to himself, ' he gets too crazy in the morning.' 

" Come on Harry! I want to go down to the great hall to get something to eat," Ron said, pulling Harry off his bed. 

" He really needs to have a cage around his bed to stop waking us up in the morning," complained Dean. 

" Or he needs to stop thinking about a girl named Hermione Granger," Seamus suggested. Ron turned around and glared at Seamus. 

" I do NOT like Hermione! Gosh, she's just a friend!" 

" Yeah, right. It's obvious that you like Hermione. Right Harry?" Seamus asked. Everybody turned to Harry. 

Harry didn't answer, he was pulling his robes over his clothes. He was ignoring the conversation, and thinking about Hermione. This caused a dreamy expression to come over Harry's face. 

" Is he okay," asked Neville. No one answered. Ron shook his head.

" Not this again," Ron muttered. He went up to Harry, and waved his hand in front of Harry's face. Nothing changed. " Harry!" Ron Screamed. 

" What?" Harry said, coming out of his daydream. He looked around the room, and saw that every fifth year Gryffindor boy had a worry look on their faces. 

" Are you okay," Asked Dean. 

Harry nodded, " I was just in a little day dream, that's all. Come on, let's meet Hermione." He walked out of the dorm room, and Ron followed him.

" What were you daydreaming about?" Ron inquired as they were heading towards the common rooms. 

" Something that you would get mad at me for," Harry said.

" And what would that be?" 

" Can't tell you, it would ruin our friendship." 

They had now reached the common room, and Hermione was coming over to them. She looked like she was holding back laughter. 

" Ready to go down to the great hall?" Hermione asked. 

The two boys nodded, and followed out Hermione from the common room. Ron decided that he should cross-examined Harry some more.

" Please tell me! I want to know what you were daydreaming about!" 

" No, Ron. You will know sooner or later." Harry replied.

Ron looked bemused. " Is it me, or is everybody keeping secrets away from me?" He muttered.

~*~

As Transfiguration started, everybody sat in their seats waiting for their teacher to arrive. Hermione looked around the room, with a worried expression on her face. She sighed, and went back to her book that she was reading. 

Ron and Harry were sitting in their seats, doing nothing in particular. Harry looked up from starring at his desk, and saw Malfoy trudging over to them. Harry slightly nudged Ron. Ron looked over, and saw Malfoy coming over to them. 

" If he does anything to make any of us to feel like hell, I'll swear he's going to be in the hospital wing. I'm not going to be taking any crap from him this year!" Ron whispered. Harry nodded. 

" So, Granger, father told me what happened to you this summer," a voice drawled. Malfoy had finally made it over to them. As always, he had his 'bodyguards' with him.

Hermione looked up from the book that she was reading, and glared at Malfoy. He just only smirked at her, and looked to Harry and Ron, who were clueless. 

" I reckoned she hasn't told you two yet what happened. Here, let me tell you, Potty and Weasel." Drawled Malfoy. He looked back at Hermione, and smirked. 

" Please, don't tell them!" Hermione cried. Harry was clutching the back of Ron's robes just in case. Harry, however was getting angrier by the minute. It hurt him to see Hermione cry. He want to reach out and hug her, and reassure her it would be okay, but he couldn't, not in front of all these people. Also to add to that, what would Hermione think?

" Boo Hoo! Look mudblood's crying! Waaaaa Waaaa!" Malfoy said, " Is all that guilt getting to you? Waaaaa Waaaaa." The Slytherin's all laughed. Hermione was starring at Draco, with intense hate in her eyes. 

Right at that minute, Harry let go of Ron, and both of them charged towards Malfoy. But before they could reach him, he flew back, and hit the wall. The shocking part about this was that nobody had their wands out. 

Crabbe and Goyle ran over to Malfoy, and shook him. Malfoy finally sat up, and glared at Hermione. All around them people were murmuring about what just happening. Who had done it? How did they do it? 

Harry and Ron turned around to face Hermione. She had a shock expression on her face. Hermione looked at the two boys. " What happened?" She whispered. 

" I don't know." Harry said, confused. 

" I don't know how that happened, but I am going to find out, and one of you," Malfoy said, looking at Hermione, Harry and Ron, " are going to get into trouble. If I can't find out who did it, I'll just get the mudblood in trouble!" Malfoy laughed. 

At the moment, Harry and Ron got into a fight with Malfoy. In the background he could hear the rooting for whoever the people wanted to win. He couldn't hear anything coming from Hermione. 

Everything went silent as the door opened. Professor Mcgonagall stepped in with a stern expression on her face. Harry shuddered as she peered down at the boys who were on the ground. 

" I couldn't just leave you here for ten minutes without any of you doing what your supposed to not do? Could I? Potter, Weasley, Malfoy, and Granger! Detention!" She peered across the room. Harry wondered what had Hermione done. 

" I am taking twenty points away from each of your houses. Ms. Granger I am taking away five more points away from Gryffindor. I expect more of you! Your a perfect. I should have had faith in you to keep this under control!" The Professor continued. 

Harry looked at Hermione. She was standing at the front of the room, looking down at the floor, embarrassed. " Sorry," he heard Hermione muttered. 

" Well, I'm sure you are. Would you take these three trouble-makers to the hospital wing?" 

Hermione nodded, and the three boys got off the floor. They slowly followed out Hermione after picking up their stuff. 

" She shouldn't have given you a detention!" Said Harry as soon as they got out of the classroom. 

Hermione just shook her head. " No, I should have stop you, or put a spell to stop you guys." 

The four walk silently to the hospital wing. Each of them were lost in there own thoughts. 

~*~

" Professor, why did you call this meeting?" Asked a blonde haired, hazel eyed woman. 

" And why has it been so long since our last one? I think the last meeting this Order had was before Lily and James died," questioned somebody with black hair.

The older man replied to both of these questions. " First, I would like to welcome back everybody. Second, I called this meeting because Voldemort is back, and as you know that he is planning to rid of Harry Potter and all goodness. We have to bound together, but help other people as well. 

" Third, The Order of the Phoenix stopped when Lily and James died because their was no evil destroying muggles, and magic folk. Also, I have two people who might help us." 

" How?" Asked a man with a red pony-tail, and freckles on his face. 

" They can destroy any evil if they are together, and receive the right kind of training. Together, they are fate and destiny." The old wizard said simply. 

" Professor Dumbledore, who are ' they' that you keep talking about?" Asked Arbella Figg. 

The Professor conjured up a couple of pictures of 'fate and destiny' and passed it to the person next to him. The witches and wizards waited until the pictures were further passed around before more discussion. 

" Don't you think that they are too young for this? They look like that they are fifteen or something." Asked the same woman who had hazel eyes. 

" Ah, yes, the boy is fifteen, but the girl is still fourteen, soon to be fifteen in a few weeks time." 

" When are you going to start training them?" Asked another member from the Order. 

" When the time comes, but right now they need to figure out a few obstacles. Now, I am going to give out tasks for some of you to do. Elizabeth, we need a Care of Magical Creatures Substitute. Would you like to become it? You would be able to meet Fate and Destiny." Asked Professor Dumbledore to the blonde hair woman. The woman smiled. 

" I would gladly accept it." 

" Good, you start tomorrow. Mrs. Figg, can you keep up watching over the Dursleys, and keep me updated on the muggle news would you?" 

" Yes, I would." 

" Good, now this meeting is adjourned until further notice." Professor Dumbledore said, and the people apparated out. 

~*~

The next day, the students of Hogwarts were in the great hall eating breakfast when it was time for the owls to come in and drop of letters. Each Harry, Hermione, and Ron got letters, and they all slowly opened their own. 

Harry glanced down at his, and started reading it to himself. 

__

Dear Mr. Potter,

You are to report to the Divination classroom 

for your detention at eight o'clock tonight. 

Professor Mcgonagall.

Harry looked up at Hermione and Ron. They two had similar grim expressions on their faces. Hermione's expression was the grimmest of all. 

~*~

At eight o'clock, the trio was making their way to the divination classroom. 

" I can't believe she gave us detention with that hag!" Hermione exclaimed, " I mean I didn't want to go back to her classroom since I left in third year!" 

" Oh... Hermione! She's not that bad! I thought you liked her," teased Ron. He got a murderous glare from Hermione. 

Harry climbed up the ladder closely followed by his two friends. As always the room was misting and smelled. Harry found out that Draco Malfoy was already there. Professor Trelawney scanned each fifth year in detention as they climbed in. She waited until everybody was there before speaking, giving her words to Hermione.

" Ah. I didn't think you'll be back, Ms. Ms.," Professor Trelawney said to Hermione. 

" I don't want to be here. And my last name is Granger. Now would you please give our assignments so this can be over with?" Hermione ordered. Harry was about to laugh, and from the look on Ron's face, he was too. Professor Trelawney wasn't shock, but she wasn't pleased. 

" Well, my crystal ball told me you hadn't changed a bit. I wasn't expecting it. Anyways, of that subject, and onto your assignments. I want all of you to clean out the tea cups by hand. I'm afraid that they'll break if any magic is used on them!" Professor Trelawney said in her misty voice. " Oh," she continued looking at Harry, " You will die at the end of the year." 

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all sat down at the table they used to after getting some tea cups. Draco however sat alone at his own table. While working Harry heard Hermione mumbling like how she used to do before she quit the class. 

" Who do she think she is? Oh! I need to look in my crystal ball! I don't know what will happen! Wait! I know! Harry would die by a mad murderer! Oh dear!" Hermione mutter, mockingly. Harry and Ron looked at each other, and started laughing. 

Professor Trelawney looked up to see Harry and Ron laughing. " Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, stop laughing! This is detention! Ms. Granger stop muttering things then Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley stop laughing." 

All the sudden, the professor went in a trance. Harry had only seen her once like this... the time she had made the real prediction in his third year. Hermione's, Draco's, and Ron's faces were filled with fear of what was to come next...

~*~

Stay tune... coming up next is: A little bad news... Actually a lot, Predictions, and spying! Stay tune for chapter three! 

A/n: I am finally done with this chapter! It took SO long to write it. At first I had put Ron and Hermione fighting, but decided to delete it because it sucked. Then I wrote something about Hermione going insane in this chapter. I didn't like it so I once again deleted it. Then I came to this idea... and I like it! 

Yes... that is my attempted cliffhanger. Sad huh? Oh well. 

Review... Please. If it is a flame then I will accept it as long as it tells me what to do better next time! I will read any other stories as long as it is H/H! 

Special Notes to reviewers:

LoneWolf: Thank You SOOO much! You were my first reviewer! Anyways, don't worry about the Hermione and Krum thing, it isn't rape, but I'm going to try to make what happen to Hermione really horrible, without having her getting rape.... just wait and see!

Nabeeha: Did I spell your name wrong? I hope I didn't, and I am going to have it be H/Hr. That's the only ship you'll find me on as of today and ever and ever.

Harrynz: You loved the 'girl talk' thing, same here! I burst out laughing when I was typing it. Anyway, I hope you would like this chapter! I think I made Hermione a little sassy though.

Linz: Ok, I'll make the rest of the chapters the length I made it on the first chapter... how was this chapter? ANd thank you for liking this story and reviewing!

Draco Princess: I'm so glad you reviewed, I looked at me reviews, and saw that one more person reviewed, and it was you! Thank you! 

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Mcgonagall, Professor Trelawney, Seamus, Dean, Neville Longbottem, Lily and James Potter, Mugunus Flecther, and Hogwarts

Claimer: I OWN: This story's Plotline.


	3. " I need to know the answer"

The Looking Glass

Chapter 3- "I need to know the answer..."

By: HermioneHarry4ever

__

All the sudden, the professor went in a trance. Harry had only seen her once like this... the time she had made the real prediction in his third year. Hermione's, Draco's, and Ron's faces were filled with fear of what was to come next...

" THE DARK LORD IS PLANNING TO KILL ALL OF THE GOOD WIZARDS AND WITCHES. HE HAS ALREADY GOT THE DEMENTORS ON HIS SIDE." 

Harry looked at Hermione worriedly. Hermione had an worried expression of her face. " What is happening?" she mouthed. 

Harry sighed. The fear was building up in his insides, but he had to tell Hermione what was happening. " She's having a real prediction," he said simply, then turned back to the Professor. 

" HE IS SETTING OUT TO STEAL AN ITEM OF ALL EVIL... HE WILL KILL EVERYBODY WHO STANDS IN HIS WAY. ONCE THE LORD HAS THIS ITEM, NOBODY WOULD BE ABLE TO DESTROY HIM. THE DEMENTORS, HOWEVER, IS... PERFORMING THE KISS ON ALL OF THEIR CAPTIVES. VOLDEMORT WILL USE THE DEMENTORS TO KILL THE MUGGLES, AND WIZARDS."

With that, Professor Trelawney fell out of her chair, and laid in a sickly way on the floor. Hermione got up off of her chair, and went to Professor Trelawney and check if she still had a pulse. 

Harry heard Hermione took a deep breathe before she turned around to face the three that was still there. " She's still alive," Hermione said. She got up and walked over to Harry and Ron. 

There was a noise from the other side of the room. Harry turned, and saw it was Draco getting up and walking out of the classroom. He had forgotten that Draco was there. 

Hermione waited until Draco Malfoy was gone before she spoke again. " We have to see Professor Dumbledore!" She said frantically.

" Hermione, we can't!" Ron exclaimed.

" Why? He needs to know too!" 

" Are you trying to get him killed?" Ron asked, and continued speaking, " If you tell him, he would go after You-Know- You, and the dementors would kill him!" 

Hermione got up, and walked to the door. " He needs to know," she said simply, and started climbing down the ladder. Hands came to grip Hermione's wrists before she could climb down anymore. 

" Ron! What are you doing!" Shrieked Hermione. Ron starred down at Hermione, then at Harry. 

" Harry, tell her what would happen if Dumbledore were to die!" Ron exclaimed, still not letting go of Hermione's wrists. Harry looked at the two, and nodded. 

" If Dumbledore were to die," Harry said, " The world would come to an end for all of us who are good! Would you want that to happen? Hogwarts would become a school for purebloods, and the Slythrin's would rule it!" 

It was silent. Hermione seemed to weighing the possibilities in her head. She nodded her head, as if she as finally in agreement. 

The three walked silently back to the common room, and went their separate ways to go to bed.

~*~

As another week passed by, the three, and Draco hadn't told a living soul about what happened in Professor's Trelawney's room. Things were as normal as they were ever could be. All except Hermione was never in the common room or the library when it was time to do the homework assigned after dinner. 

Whenever asked about it, Hermione shook her head, and simply said " I'll tell you later." Then she would walk out of the common room. 

One particular night Harry and Ron had decided to follow Hermione to see were she was going every single night. As soon as she headed out of the common room Harry and Ron followed her out of the portrait, trying to not be seen by Hermione. Harry put the invisibility cloak over their heads, and started walking after Hermione. 

Hermione was taking them to the same classroom that they had their transfiguration lessons with Professor Mcgonagall.

As soon as Hermione went inside of the classroom, Harry and Ron followed her inside and went into a little corner. Harry saw Professor Mcgonagall there, and to his surprise, a large, shaggy, black dog was there along with the real Moody. 

Harry could of sworn that Moody winked at him and Ron. He couldn't help but feel guilty spying on Hermione. Moody slowly moved over to were Harry and Ron were. 

" Couldn't control your curiously, boys?" The old man asked. Harry and Ron shook there heads and turned back to the scene. 

Hermione was looking at Moody with a condemning look on her face. " Professor Moody? Is there anybody there in that corner that you are standing by?" Hermione asked. Harry felt his body frozen. It looked like Ron's had too. Would Moody tell on them? 

" What makes you think that, Hermione," Moody asked. Harry felt his body sighed. 

" Oh please, I know how you act when Harry is around under his invisibility cloak. It's obvious. Is Harry here?" Hermione interrogated. Harry sensed his body froze up again waiting to hear Moody's reply. 

" Hermione, you should know by now that during last year I was in a trunk, and an imposter was being me. So naturally you don't know how I act around Harry, and no, Harry isn't here." Moody lied. Harry felt that he would have to thank Moody sometime for this. 

Before Hermione could question any more, Professor Mcgonagall spoke. " Ms. Granger? Can we begin the lesson now without any interruptions? You were the one who wanted to do this in the first place." Hermione nodded, looking away, embarrassed. 

'What lesson,' Harry thought to himself. He tried to think of any lesson that Hermione would be taking. No ideas popped inside of his head. 

The bushy-brown hair teen-aged girl sat down in the seat in front of her. She looked up at the teacher, and listened to what the teacher had to say. 

" Tonight we are going to try get you concentrating on NOTHING at all, Ms. Granger. I know it would be hard for you, but in order for you to succeed in this you are going to get past this. Now try to concentrate on nothing." Professor Mcgonagall ordered. 

Harry knew that it would be really hard for Hermione to focus on nothing to... what? He looked at Hermione, who closed her eyes. She looked like she was sleeping, sitting up. ( I've done that! So it can be done. I mean the sleeping sitting up.) 

Sirius, still in his dog form, was eyeing the corner where Harry and Ron were located. The dog narrowed his eyes, and got up and walked to the corner, and sniff around it. He nodded, and went to sit back down. 

Five minutes went by, and Hermione came out of her trance. She was wearing a sad and discourage face. " I can't do it! I get almost there or wherever, and get pulled out of it before I even reach there!" Hermione cried. 

" Do you think of things when your almost there?" Asked the woman professor, looking at Hermione. The Tranfiguration teacher sighed, knowing Hermione's answer.

" You've got to clear your mind, dear." 

Hermione tried again. Harry noticed that she wasn't in the same kind of state that she was in before. After a few unsuccessful attempts to get in the same kind of trance, Hermione decided to quit for the night. She picked up her bag, and walked out of the room. Though, before she left the room, she narrowed her eyes at the corner again. 

Professor Mcgonagall, and Moody followed Hermione out of the room. Harry and Ron had started out, but then there was a dog bark. They turned around, and saw the large, unkempt dog wagging its' tail. The dog came up to them, and took its' mouth to pull the invisibility cloak off of Harry and Ron. The two boys, looked to see if the door was closed. It was. When they looked back around, they found that the dog wasn't there, but in it's place was a man with black hair. 

" Hi Sirius," said Harry.

" Hi, Harry, Ron." Said Sirius. 

" How did you know it was us under the invisibility cloak Sirius?" Asked Ron. 

" Easy, James and I were always disappearing under it, and the way Moody was acting gave me another hint that it was you two under the cloak. I confirmed it by smelling you both." Sirius smiled. 

" Oh," was Ron's simple reply. 

" So," Harry inquire, " Are you done with your task that Dumbledore sent you on?"

" What task," asked Sirius, then remembered it was the task that Dumbledore had assigned him to at the end of Harry's fourth year. " Yes I have." 

Harry nodded. " When can I live with you?" He knew he shouldn't ask that, but it had just slip out of his mouth. Ron looked at him shocked. 

Sirius looked to the ground. " I am still keeping the promise that I made to you, Harry. You are getting a real home. Just hope the Worm would get caught." Harry couldn't help but smile. He knew that Sirius was talking about Peter Pettigrew

. Harry looked at Ron, who suddenly got a mischievous smile. 

" Can you tell us what happen with Hermione this summer?" Asked Ron. Harry almost cracked up at his friend.

" No I can't. I was sworn to secrecy. Why, won't Hermione tell you?" 

" By who?" 

" Dumbledore. He did that so if any Daily Prophet reporters come, I can tell them the same thing I told you."

" But we are not Daily Prophet reporters!" Ron exclaimed looking furious.

  
" I know, but, hey you better get back to the common room. I suspect that Hermione is looking for you." Sirius said changing the conversation. 

" No fair! You can use that to tell us to leave so we will stop asking you questions!" Harry assumed. 

" You better get back," Sirius repeated, laughing. 

" C'mon, Ron. He won't tell us anything." Harry said, grumpily walking out of the classroom, bringing the cloak with him. 

~*~

When Harry and Ron had entered the common room, Hermione came up to them, demanding to know where they went.

" We, um, went to, um Hagrid's hut." Harry lied. However, Hermione didn't believe them. 

" I thought Hagrid told you to not to come down at night anymore since you- know- who is back." Hermione asked. 

" He d-d-did, but he asked us to come down tonight, through." Harry stuttered. His plan of throwing her off didn't really work the way he planned. 

" Really? I know for a fact that Hagrid is still away on his trip for Dumbledore with Madame Maxine!" Hermione countered. 

They were now trapped. ' How are we going to get out of this?' Harry thought to himself. Ron however, wasn't giving up. 

" Ok, Herm," using the name Hermione hated to be called, Ron continued, " you caught us. We were up in the library studying some few facts." 

" How come you didn't tell me first?" Hermione said. 

" Because we knew that you would make us go up there with you whenever you go, and it was just one time." Ron lied. 

Hermione nodded stiffly, and said goodbye to them. She walked up to the girls staircases. Harry and Ron gave each other a hand five. They had pulled it off. Together they went to tackle some homework. 

~*~

A/N- Should I leave you there? No you say? Too short? Okay.... I'll go on... 

~*~

The next morning, the trio met each other and headed down the stairs to the great hall. To Hermione's, Ron's, and Harry's amazement they entered the hall to only see almost every student crying, or a sad expression on their face. There was only some happy faces at the Slytherin table. Some of the teachers too looked like they were crying. 

Harry, Hermione, and Ron made their way over to the Gryffindor table, not knowing anything. An owl swooped down to Hermione, and dropped the Daily Prophet before her. She picked it up, and begin flipping through it, trying to find something in particular. 

Professor Dumbledore's voice ringed out to the great hall. " Students, lessons will be canceled for today. Now, I don't want you to sit around all day doing nothing. That can hurt you. I want you to hang around your friends and keep busy. If you need to talk about what happen last night, then any of the teachers will be there to talk. Or just talk with your friends. Either way would be fine. That will be all." The Professor sat down. 

Harry was now curious as what happened. Even George, and Fred had gloomy faces on as they came to sit down at the Gryffindor table. There was a 'Aha' from Hermione as she stopped turning the newspaper's pages. Her expression too went gloomy. 

" I don't think Ron should hear this," Hermione said, scanning over the article. 

" Just tell me what happen!" Ron exclaimed. 

Hermione nodded, and started to read the article:

"There was screaming, there was people

trying to get out of the ministry building, and then 

as time past by, it was suddenly quiet." Said Alex 

Jones, who tried to run away from the reporter 

when asked to stay to be interviewed of what 

happened. Alex Jones was standing outside 

when it all happened. 

It seems that a ban of Death Eaters had 

rushed in the Ministry building. They had killed 

almost all of the workers there, except two very

lucky people, who hid under a desk. They escaped

with only a few cuts, and bruises, and lots of memories.

We have been asked, or rather 

threaten to keep our mouths shut, and 

not write who survived this terrible 

ordeal. 

At the meantime, Fudge is being

questioned about this. He had been told

that You-Know Who ( Oops... put Voldemort there... I don't think a reporter would have 

the guts to write his name... Do you?)

__

was back to power. He was told by this

by the famous Harry Potter in June, but 

chose to ignore the fact that You-Know-

Who was back. Professor Dumbledore

has agreed to be the temporary Minister

of magic while Fudge is in question. 

Harry Potter, and his friends, Ron

Weasley and Hermione Granger are being 

closely watched at Hogwarts so they won't

be killed either. Dumbledore had told us that

Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley are 

in a significant amount of danger for being

friends with Harry Potter. Also, Dumbledore

had said that Hermione Granger is in the 

most amount of danger that she is a muggle

born, and something that happen that summer

to her. 

As I end this article, I only hope for

the best. 

- Reporter Lucy Hart."

Hermione looked at both of her friends as she put down the paper. She saw Harry's face, and knew immediately what he was thinking. " Harry," she began, " You know that both Ron and I are not going to leave you. So you can dump that idea."

Harry smiled. He knew that and nodded. Ron only looked worried and said that he needed to visit Dumbledore and wanted them to come with him for support. The trio headed up to the teacher's table, and went to Dumbledore. 

" What may I do for you today?" Professor Dumbledore asked. 

Ron was the first one to speak. " Professor. I want you to answer me truthfully, and don't lie. I need to know the answer. " 

The professor nodded. " Go on," he said.

Ron took a deep breathe, and asked the question that the answer may changed his life. " Professor? Are my dad and Percy dead?" 

~*~

Coming Soon: a strange white cat, quidditch ( a little,) and more clues of what happened to Hermione... Stayed tune to Mysteries of a strange white cat!

A/N: I'll leave you there for today. Remember, I have this whole story already written up, and I'll be hard to change it if you guys who reviewed want it changed So I'm not going to change the story... SO sorry. 

I used a lot of 'Big' words in that newspaper article. It's strange... maybe my writing Vocabulary is expending. My language Arts teacher would be pleased. 

Don't worry... IT will be H/H pretty soon! Just Wait...

Review!

Special Notes to Reviewers who Reviewed Chapter Two: Tea Cup Grumbling. 

Daya: You think that this was good? Same here..., and I like my other chapters that I wrote... I'm ahead on this story by five chapters. I just got done writing chapter 7, but it won't by posted until later: only because I'm only updating this story every four days!

Lonewolf: Thank you for reviewing again! Don't worry: DRACO= BAD ANY HR/D RELATIONSHIPS= ME, THE AUTHOR PUKING ALL OVER. bad ship! Yuck! 

Linz- Okay, here's the next chapter! 

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Percy Weasley, Arther Weasely, Hagrid, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Trelawney, Cornilus Fudge, Moody, Draco Malfoy, Dementors, Voldemort, Slythrins, Gryffindor, Sirius, Madame Maxine, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Daily Prophet, Death Eaters, and Hogwarts. J.K Rowling does. 

Claimer: I CLAIM... this story line, newspaper article, and Lucy Hart... 


	4. The mysteries of a strange white cat...

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to put this chapter up, but the last two days, I was busy with my birthday. Anyway, here it is...

Harry Potter and the Looking Glass

Chapter Four: The Mysteries of a Strange White Cat/

By: hermioneharry4ever

_" What may I do for you today?" Professor Dumbledore asked. _

Ron was the first one to speak. " Professor. I want you to answer me truthfully, and don't lie. I need to know the answer. " 

The professor nodded. " Go on," he said.

Ron took a deep breathe, and asked the question that the answer may changed his life. " Professor? Are my dad and Percy dead?" 

The Professor sighed and said something very off topic to the three fifth years that was standing before him. " I believe that Ms. Granger read you the piece in the Daily Prophet," he asked, and Hermione started moving her head up and down. " Well, those two people who wished to remain anonymous who escaped is Percy and your dad." Professor Dumbedore explained. 

Ron smiled a massive grin, and wiped a solitary tear. He said thank you, and Harry and Hermione followed him out to the great hall. 

" I think I am going to write mum, dad, and Percy a letter. I was so worried that they'll be dead!" Ron exclaimed. 

" I thought you hated Percy," Harry inquired. 

" I do, but what would we do without somebody to talked to us about Cauldron Thickness?" Ron laughed. Harry laughed along with Ron, while Hermione just smiled. 

Harry just realized something while they were walking towards the common room. " Hermione, you haven't talked about your summer with Krum at all," noticed Harry. Hermione just looked to the ground. 

" I, um, I have to, um, go to t-t-he library," Hermione said, and walked off in the other direction. 

" That girl is going to have a lot to explain before this year ends," Ron said, looking over his shoulder seeing Hermione turning a corner. 

" I know, she does, huh," replied Harry. 

~*~

Another six days passed, and most of the students at Hogwarts were back to normal, or as normal as they could with their losses. Lessons had started again, and Care of magical were about to start. They had the class with the Ravenclaw, and since Hagrid with doing his task with Madame Maxine, a sub was taking his place. 

The sub had long blonde hair, with hazel eyes. She was wearing long, light blue robes, and when she spoke, her voice was soft, but pretty. She was skinny, with a fair complexion. She waited until everybody was there before she started the class. 

" My name is Elizabeth, but you can call me Professor Peters. I will be subbing this class until your Professor Hagrid, ( that sounds weird!) gets back," said Professor Peters. The class stayed silent, as she began again. 

" I was going to be teaching you about Kneazles today, but all of them that I had stocked up was stolen yesterday," Professor Peters begin, but was interrupted by a hand shooting straight up in the air. " Yes dear?" The Professor said, and Hermione's hand went down. 

" Sorry if I interrupted you, but even if you found out that the kneazles were taken this morning, couldn't you get other ones?" Asked Hermione. The Professor starred at her for a minute before continuing. 

" Good point, but it seems that every kneazle was taken in the world. For what? I don't know. Now if we can, we will be learning about another creature for today. This creature is called the Crup." 

The class went on learning about Crup, and seeing what they looked like. Crups kind of looked like Jack Russell Terriers, but with a forked-liked tail. Neville Longbottem, being the most clumsiness teen-ager in Harry's year got bitten and Professor Peters had to rush him to the Hospital Wing, and ended up cutting the lesson short. 

Ron, Hermione, and Harry were walking towards the castle with forty minutes on their hands. " You know, something's strange is going on," Hermione realized. 

" Let's hope not, every time something strange is going on, I get in the middle of it!" Harry exclaimed. 

" No, I mean, one day the kneazles are seen, but then the next day, they are no where to be seen. Also, why did Vol- you- know- who killed everybody there in the ministry. There has to be a reason," Hermione said, logically. 

" I don't know, maybe they like killing?" Ron reasoned. 

" No, or else they would have killed muggles, not wizards, but, wait! I think I might understand something if I make sure it's true! I'm going to the library." Hermione exclaimed and ran off towards the library.

" At least she understands something," Harry shrugged. 

~*~

Under the magical school, in a candle-lit room, a group of six witches and wizards were assembled, standing in a circle. Each the same distance apart, except a little hole in the circle. Each were wearing black robes with dark green stripes at the end of the sleeves of the arms, and the collar of the neck. 

" Welcome back to the second meeting," said Professor Dumbledore, and continued, " Some of you were given tasks after I thought about it. Elizabeth, how's your task coming?" 

A witch with hazel eyes, and elongated blonde hair ( yup...Professor Peters) answered. " The two you told us about, the ones who are supposedly are Fate and Destiny are just fine." 

" Good, Remus and Sirius?" 

" Nothing new recently, except the Kneazles not being seen since last night." Remus retorted. 

" Yes, I do believe I heard of that. Before we go, Arabella, any news in the muggle world?" Asked the Professor. 

" Not really. The Dursley's are the same as they were before." 

" I want all of you to continue with your tasks, if you have one. You may now go." Professor Dumbledore said, and the witches and wizards apparated out. 

(A/N: You will know how they can do that later in the story...) 

~*~

__

Later that might in the common room, Harry and Ron were doing their homework. Each of them decided that they felt guilty of spying on Hermione, and chose that they shouldn't spy anymore. 

Harry and Ron were doing their Divination homework when the portrait door opened. There was nobody standing outside of it, or coming in the hole. Suddenly a white cat jumped into the portrait hole. 

The cat itself was a pearl white cat with light pink ears. It's fur was short-cut and all brushed out. The cats eyes was like a chocolate brown. It strangely had no collar. 

The animal headed over to where the two fifth year boys were sitting and jumped up onto the table. Harry and Ron looked at each other, confused of why the cat came to them, of all people. Harry started petting the little animal, and it purred. 

Soon enough it went to where Hermione's cat Cookshanks was laying on one of the chairs and hissed at it. Cookshanks looked up, and started to fight with the strange cat who nobody knew. 

Before the fight could get more violent, the white cat went off towards the portrait hole with a little smile on it's mouth. 

Harry turned to Ron. " What was that?" Harry asked. 

" I don't know. Probably one of the Slytherin's cat trying to pitch a fight with Cookshanks. But the cat sure did like you Harry." Ron concluded before continuing with his homework. 

~*~

As the sun was beginning to rise, the students were in the great hall eating breakfast. Hermione was looking though the Daily Prophet, while Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch when Alica and Angelina came over to them. 

Harry looked up, and saw Alica and Angelina standing up, and waiting to be noticed. " Hi Alica, Angelina." Harry said. 

" Hi. Guess what?" Angelina said excitably.

" What?" 

" You are now looking at the all new captain of the Gryffindor team!" Alica said, pointing to herself. 

" Great!" Harry exclaimed. Ron looked happy like his birthday was here already. 

" Maybe," Ron said, looking at Alica, " You can get me on the team?" 

Alica laughed along with Angelina. " You know I couldn't do that! No, Weasley, your gonna have to try out for the team. and hope that you make it." 

" Darn!" Ron said, turning back to his porridge. 

" Well, Harry, try-outs starts on Saturday, and we will need you there. Bye." Alica said, and she and Angelina walked off to find empty seats at the Gryffindor table. 

Harry couldn't help but smile. Alica was best for captain out of the team. She would keep the team organize better than George and Fred, and would have more time to run the team and make up new moves. 

" Uh-Oh," said Hermione, trying to hide the newspaper with a worried expression on her face. 

" What?" Asked Harry worriedly. 

" Did I say Uh-oh," Hermione asked. Harry and Ron nodded, both looking at Hermione. Hermione continued, " Well, I meant Yay!" 

" Nice try Hermione, but what happen?" Ron asked. 

" I don't want to tell you." Hermione said, stubbornly, sitting on the article. 

Harry sighed, and looked behind him. A lot of people was shivering, and with a scared expression on their face as if the boggie man had really came alive. Even Professor Dumbledore's face was worried, with a tad bit of anger in it. 

" Hey! Potter!" Yelled Malfoy from the other side of the room. Harry, Hermione, and Ron turned to look to see what Malfoy wanted. Malfoy put the back of his hand up to his forehead, and pretended to faint. The Slytherin's laughed. 

Harry and Ron turned to Hermione. " Hermione, we need to know." Ron said simply. 

Hermione sighed, and nodded in defeat. She took out the article from under her, and started to read it to Harry and Ron. 

" _Yesterday, all of the Akzaban prisoners_

were found out on the island, wondering about the 

shores. No dementor's were seen on the island. 

It seems that the Dementors preformed the

kiss on all of the prisoners, and went off with Who- 

Must- Not- Be- Named. It also seems that the Dark 

Wizard has guaranteed the Dementors flying powers. 

How? The ministry hasn't found out how yet. 

There has been dementor sighting in muggle 

towns. Many of the Muggles were running around, 

screaming until they got caught, and slowed down

a bit. Some fainted, and some had a kiss from the 

dementors. 

Now, I'm telling you that you should look 

out for everybody good, and that the Dementors 

could be anywhere, flying around, and living

off of happiness. 

- Mica Dixied."

Harry was shocked, perhaps he should have listened to Hermione. Now he was going to be watch everywhere he goes, just in case a dementor was in the area. He wouldn't be able to go to Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione anymore. Harry looked at Hermione's face. She had a mixture of grief and fearfulness on it. 

" Worried about your parents?" Harry asked to Hermione. Hermione frowned, and shook her head. She got up from the table, and ran out of the great hall crying. 

" What did you do?" Ron asked. 

" I don't know. I just asked if she's worried about her parents, and she ran out of the great hall." Harry explained. 

" Oh," Ron said, as Ginny came over, and sat in Hermione's old seat. 

~*~

Saturday was soon at the school for witchcraft and wizardry. Ron had got everyone up in the dorm, and boys decided to go down, and get breakfast. 

Soon, the rest of the team showed up, and the try-outs begin. Alica quickly called attention to the crowd of the Gryffindor girls and boys trying out for the keeper. 

" Alright, here's how I'm going to do this. When I called your name, get on your broom, and fly in front of the goal, and we begin. You each will have seven tries. Since Katie Bell is gone, Chaser try-outs begin after this one. Am I clear?" Asked Alica. The crowd nodded. " Okay, Alice Twain." 

A little girl in the her third year got onto the school broom, and went up towards the goal. Harry could see that she was confident. Alica called the team together for a plan. 

Out of the corner of Harry's eye, he could see Hermione in the stands, munching on a piece of toast. He turned back to Alica, and she call the meeting over with. Harry went up in the air without knowing what to do, and the fear of the dementors sneaking up behind him. 

Alice Twain did a good job. She saved four out of seven shots. She went off to her friends, and they applauded her. 

Up in the stands, Hermione was simply finishing her piece of toast, and was watching the Gryffindor Keeper Trails. She watched as Steven Howard saved three out of seven goals. Soon it was Ron's turn. Hermione felt someone sit by her. 

" Hello Hermione." Said the newcomer to the stands. Hermione turned to look to see who it was. 

" Hello Ginny. Why aren't you trying out for the team?" Hermione asked. 

" Me? Try out for the team, no way!" Ginny exclaimed. 

" Yeah, I mean, all of your brothers have been on the team, except Bill and Percy." 

" Well, maybe that's so, but I didn't come here to talk to you about quidditch. I'm having some boy problems."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, as she watched Ron showing off his keeper skills. He was doing good so far, he so far got five shoots, and he saved them all. " Me? Why me, I can't really solve boy problems." 

" Please, try just once, and first, I don't have any girls in my family. I can't talk to mom about it because she'll would make a big deal out of it." Ginny explained. 

" Ok, I'll try."

" You know that I liked Harry forever now, right?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded her head as she smiled that Ron had saved all of his shots. 

" Well," Ginny continued, " I'm not sure if I like Harry as much as before. I think I like another boy, and, well, I don't know if I should stop liking Harry, or ignore the other boy, and keep liking Harry." 

" You should just follow your heart." Hermione advised. 

" Thanks, that's what I needed to hear." Ginny said, and walked off. 

Hermione waited until the Quidditch trails were over, and went up to congratulate Ron for making the team as the new keeper. The trio soon headed back towards the common room.

~*~

Out in the potions corridors of the school, were waiting twenty fifth years Gryffindors or Slythrins. Snape was no where to be seen, and the fifth years were in little groups talking about odds and ends. 

However, a group of three Slytherin boys were heading over to one of the Gryffindor groups. 

" Ah, look at what we have right here. A scar-head, muggle-loving fool, and a mudblood." Sneered Malfoy. 

Harry and Hermione had to hold the back of Ron's robes. While Harry and Ron face's were grim, Hermione could be seen to have a slight smile on her face as she begin to speak. 

" Those names that you've adopted for us are getting old, Malfoy? But don't worry, your name, The amazing bouncing ferret, will never waste away." 

Malfoy and his crew started to turn around when Hermione decided to add something else.

" Oh yeah, and Malfoy," Malfoy turned around, " Snowball isn't a boy. No, she's a girl."

" How do you know about Snowball?" Malfoy asked, bemused. 

~*~

Coming up next in chapter 5:: " I'm Not talking!" 

The lessons that Hermione took are out for you to hear... or read. Harry and Hermione are having problems with each other when they are taking a test... I wonder what it could be about...

A/N: Hi again. This chapter was a fun one to write, even though it took me so long! Oh, and Snowball is the mysterious white cat. Don't worry, the secret on the cat will be out by next chapter, and the secret on Hermione.... maybe chapter six. AND NO hermione isn't having those times of the month! 

Sorry, had to clear that up. I didn't have the heart to kill Percy and Mr. Weasley though. Oh well... gotta go. Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Reviewer notes from Chapter 3:: _" I need to know the answer,"_:: 

Hyperwhich:: Ok, I did e-mail you. Did you get it? I hope you still think that when this story is over. 

Lonewolf: Ok, Ok, I have started a bit H/Hr hints un chapter 8, but, SOMEBODY ( a character) ruins what Harry and Hermione could have had: a relationship. Also, Harry and Hermione don't 'confess' until the end.

BunnyLee: Ok, I continued, I hope you like this chapter.

E.C.R Potter: Sorry about the cliffhangers but I want people to keep reading to find out what happens. You find out what did happen to Hermione in chapter 6. H/Hr will get together at the end of this story. Probably four or five chapters before it ends, but there IS going to be a sequel, I already started planning it out in my mind...

Linz: Sorry. but you will have to wait until chapter 8 for a little Hr/H. 

Geez.... I started three notes with Ok! I need to get out of that habit...

****

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN: _Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Percy Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Viktor Krum, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, ALica Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Fred and George Weasley, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Daily Prophet, Ravenclaw, Madam Maxine, Hagrid, You-Know-Who, Crup, Kneazles, Neville Longbottem, Cookshanks, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Dursleys, Arbella, Quidditch, Bill Weasley, and Hogwarts. _** They all belong to J.K Rowling. **


	5. " I'm not talking!"

The Looking Glass

Chapter Five:: I'm Not Talking!::

By: HermioneHarry4ever

__

Malfoy and his crew started to turn around when Hermione decided to add something else.

" Oh yeah, and Malfoy," Malfoy turned around, " Snowball isn't a boy. No, she's a girl."

" How do you know about Snowball?" Malfoy asked, bemused. 

Harry and Hermione were still holding the back of Ron's robes, as he stopped trying to get away. Even though they didn't know how Hermione knew about `Snowball', Harry and Ron were snickering at Malfoy's shocked face. 

By now, Snape was at the door, unlocking it. 

" I have my sources." Hermione said, and went into the classroom. 

~*~

That night, Harry and Ron had decided to go to the library to do some homework. When they had finished getting all of the books that they needed, they adventured out to find a table. A search didn't take that long, because soon enough they found a table with Hermione at it, sleeping soundlessly on a opened book. Papers were all around her.

" Do you think we should wake her up?" Asked Ron, sitting down at the table with Harry. Harry's eyes fell on a sheet of paper that was under Hermione's elbow. He slowly lifted up her elbow, and took the paper. Ron read it over Harry's shoulder. It was indeed Hermione's handwriting. 

It read: 

Sept. 3- Professor Trelawney has REAL prediction. Talks about the dark lord. 

Sept. 15- Kneazles are no where to be seen. Kneazles have been found to have magical spit. The spit is only powerful enough to make the Looking Glass work. Nothing else can make it work.

Sept. 23- Death eaters kill and terrorized workers at the ministry. Said that the records of Kneazles have been stolen. Also the record of the Looking Glass. 

Oct. 3- Dementors have sided with the Dark Lord. Said that Lord Voldemort gave them flying powers. So far, no dementors sighting has been in wizard world.

Oct. 3- Malfoy said that the Dark Lord is planning a break in at the wizards museum. Why? because of the looking glass. 

What is the Looking Glass though?

Harry looked up from the piece of paper. He waited for Ron to finish reading before he spoke. 

" Do you reckon we wake her up and ask her about how she found all of this out?" Harry asked. 

" Yeah, we should. Curse her if she tries to run away." Ron said. 

Harry slowly woke up Hermione. Hermione rubbed her eyes, and looked up. She gulped as she saw Harry with the piece of parchment that she had written on. How stupid could she be to fell asleep while researching?

" Hermione, you are going to tell us how you found all of this information out. I mean how did you know what records were taken at the ministry?" Harry asked, holding up the piece of paper. 

Hermione took a deep breathe. She seemed to be weighing the event in her head. About a few seconds later, she spoke up. " Ok, fine, I'll tell you all that you need to know about this, but we need someplace secret, and I have just the place." Hermione got up, and got all of her books. 

She started to head out of the library, with Harry and Ron at her heals. No one said anything. Ron and Harry were both anticipating about what will happen next. Hermione seemed to be leading them to the second floor. Harry felt his stomach drop: Hermione was leading them to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. 

But Hermione didn't lead them to Moaning Myrtles bathroom. Instead she walked right past it, and walk though a corridor. Harry soon found out that the corridor was a dead end. The walls were a black color, so it was really dark where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were. Hermione seemed to be searching for something on the dead- end- wall. " Oh, c'mon. You were here last night." Came Hermione's voice. Suddenly she let out a ' aha' and muttered something. On the wall to the right, a door was suddenly there. 

The door was two feet tall, and one foot and a half wide. Hermione put a finger in the little hole that was there, and started to pull the door to the left. When she got done, light could be seen coming out of it. 

" Okay, who should go in first?" Hermione asked, looking at the boys faces, which had a mixture of excitement, confused, and wonderment ( it's a word!) in them. 

" We can't go in there!" Ron shrieked, looking at the tiny door that only went up to his mid-thighs.

" And why not?" Hermione asked.

" Because, because we won't fit!" Ron spitted out. 

" We'll crawl, and we aren't Millicent Bulstode." Hermione said, and got on her knees and hands. She crawling in, and soon she was out of sight. Ron sighed, and did the same as Hermione. Harry followed in suit. Hermione waited until they all were inside before she shut the door quietly. 

The room wasn't two feet tall, but ten feet tall, so Ron could stand if he wanted to. The room itself had white walls, and was extremely bright. There was two light blue couches, and a little table in the middle of the two couches that Hermione dumped her bag on. She waited until Harry and Ron sat down on one of the couches, while she sat down on the other. 

" How the you find this room?" Asked Ron in amazement. 

" I'll tell you after I tell you how I found out all of that information. First of all, all of those nights that I left you two in the common room, I was having animagi lessons." Hermione said. 

" Animagi Lessons?" Harry asked, completely shocked, and Hermione nodded.

" Yes, after thirty-three lessons, I was able to turn into that little white cat that came into the common room. That little white cat that Harry petted, and that Cookshanks had a tiny bit of a fight with." Hermione explained.

" Prove it." Ron said unconvinced. 

Hermione sighed, and nodded. She closed her eyes, and suddenly there was a slight pop. Harry rubbed his eyes, and still saw a white cat with pink ears, brown chocolate eyes, and short-furred cat sitting where Hermione was sitting. Then there was another slight POP and Hermione was back. 

" Now do you believe me?" Hermione asked Ron. 

Ron nodded. " Wicked." He said grinning.

" I was afraid the first time that I turned into a cat, people would have known it was me, so I went to you guys. You didn't notice. Then I went to Cookshanks. Cookshanks wanted to tell me whose territory the chair was, and started a fight. If he knew it was me, he wouldn't. So after that, I spied on the Slytherins and got some useful information there." Hermione said. 

" How did you find this?" Harry asked. 

" I found it last night accidentally. I was coming down here as my cat form, and hit a tiny button. I don't think anyone knows about this room. Not even the Marduders, because it wasn't on the map anywhere when I have a chance to look at it." 

~*~

" Welcome, this is the third meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, and I have many things to say." Said Professor Dumbledore. The Order of the Phoenix was back in session. 

" First of all, Fate and Destiny are safe in the castle. I still haven't told them about themselves, and the things they're supposed to do. They still have a few problems to sort out. While they are doing that, I am going to get the training ready."

" Professor, why can't you just tell them now?" Asked Bill Weasley. 

" Because, it would hurt Destiny, she needs to get something out, and if I tell her too soon it would do the opposite of what we are doing." 

" But when is she going to sort out all of her problems?" Questioned Arabella Figg. 

" The time will come." Dumbledore said simply. " Anyway, I now need someone to watch over the magic folk. As you all heard, the dementors are loose. Sirius, you better do that as your dog form. Can I count on you?" 

A person from the circle spoke out, " You can, sir." 

" Good. I knew I can count on you; Elizabeth, you are no longer needed as a Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Hagrid is back." 

The temporary teacher spoke, " Okay, is there anything else you would like me to do?" 

" Not right now, but when I tell Fate and Destiny about how special they are to the wizardry world, I might need you there." 

" Why?" 

" Because I have a feeling that Destiny will overreact. Fate would be confused. I would need someone there to back me up, and since you were Lily's best friend, Fate could go to you." 

" But Professor, what would Destiny do?" Asked Remus.

" I don't know. She'll probably run out of Hogwarts, and to where her parents are." 

" She'll run all the way to St. Mungos?" Asked a person from the crowd.

" Yes, she would. Any other questions?" The Professor asked. No one said anything, and the members of the Order of the Phoenix apparated out.

~*~

One sunny afternoon founded the Hufflepuffs and the Gryffindor in Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was around the full moon, so Professor Lupin was gone, and Professor Declour was in his place. Professor Declour wasn't a very good teacher, always having to stop so she could wait for the fifth year boys to stop trying to impress her. She made sure that when it was only her in the classroom with classes that the students sat Boy- Girl- Boy- Girl, so that the girls could make sure the boys stayed on task. 

She had given her students a test to do while she graded some homework papers. 

Off in the back row was seating Harry with Hermione and Ron seated beside him. He was trying to do the test that Professor Declour gave them, but it wasn't working out. He kept hearing Hermione talking. 

' Ok, what's a Freatbead? And how can you prevent it?' Said Hermione. 

Harry turned to look at Hermione with annoyed expression on his face. He needed to get a good grade on this test, and Hermione wasn't helping. 

" Hermione, must you talk! I'm trying to take a test!" Harry whispered to Hermione. 

" Harry, for the forth time, I wasn't talking!" Hermione muttered back to Harry without looking at him.

" Yes you were!" Harry said and turned back to his exam. He sighed and continue to answer his questions. He hated tests. It wasn't until Hermione nudged Harry in the side, and whispered for him to be quiet. 

" What? I wasn't talking!" Harry said. 

" Yes you were! You were saying that you hated written tests!" Hermione exclaimed in a hushed voice. 

" Not huh! I was thinking that!" Harry said, wide-eyed. Hermione looked up from her test to look Harry in the eye. 

' Can you hear this?' Came Hermione voice in Harry's head. Hermione didn't move her lips. 

' Can you hear what I'm thinking?' Thought Harry. Hermione nodded, both of them were staring at each other wide-eyed. 

' Yeah, I can. This is getting weird. You can hear what I'm thinking! Both of us need to go to Professor Dumbldore's. Follow me out.' Thought Hermione. She got up, and put her stuff in her bag. Harry followed in suit. 

" Mister Potter? Miss Granger? What are you doing?" Asked Fluer Declour. 

Hermione froze. She took a deep breathe, and turned around. " Harry and I have to go to Professor Dumbledore. May we be excused?" Asked Hermione. 

" Yes you may." Professor Declour told them. 

' No you can't!' Thought Professor Declour. 

' Harry, Hermione! Don't leave me here alone. On the other hand, I don't have to be slapped by Hermione when I go goo goo gaa gaa over Fluer.' Thought Ron.

Harry and Hermione rushed out of the classroom.

" That was close. I was worried she would act like Snape, and make us stay there." Hermione said to Harry as soon as they got out of the classroom. 

" Did you hear what Ron was thinking?" Harry asked.

" Yes I did. In fact, I kind of have a headache. What everyone was thinking kept popping in my head!" Hermione shrieked. Harry knew how Hermione felt. He had the same problem. 

Soon Harry and Hermione were in front of the Gargoyles, and were guessing the password. 

" Exploding Bon Bon?" Harry tried first. No result. " Licorice Wands... Chocolate Frogs... Lemon Drops...?" Still no result. 

Hermione, seeing what words Harry was trying to use, decided to use join in. 

" Canary Creams?" The gargoyle sprang to life. 

" Lucky guess," Harry muttered. They headed up to the office, and knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door opened, and a half giant was standing before them. 

" Hagrid!" Harry and Hermione exclaimed together. Hagrid took both of them into one of his bear hugs. Harry was thankful that Hargid let go of them a couple of seconds later because he could have had broken bones. 

" 'Ello 'Arry, 'Ermione!" Hagrid said. Harry could see that Dumbledore was chuckling softly. 

" Got back from ter mission that Dumbledore sent me on! Meet meh in the Great Hall tonight, all right. Can't having yeh, Harry wonderin' 'round when it's dark. It's not safe with - - with Yeh-Know- Who back." Hagrid told them. Harry and Hermione nodded. 

" Ok, We'll do that," assured Harry. 

" Bye," Hagrid said, and went down the spiraling stairs that Harry and Hermione had just climbed up. 

There was a faint " Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger," in the other room. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, and took a deep breathe. Both went into the circular room, and sat down in the chairs before Professor Dumbledore. 

Harry looked around, and saw that Fawkes was still there. Fawkes was chirping cheerfully, and Harry had a strong hunch that Fawkes was born again. The Professor's in the frames circling the room were whispering to each other, other ones were sleeping. He almost laughed from a old professor in the picture frame that was sleeping, and having dreams. 

" Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, what can I do for you today?" Asked Professor Dumbledore. 

' You want to tell him or me?' Hermione voice asked inside of Harry's head. 

' You can. I'll listen.' Harry replied back. 

Hermione sighed, and then nodded. " Professor, Harry and I, we, well we suddenly have these new powers. We can read people's minds."

The professor looked amazed and unsure. " You can read people's minds?" He asked. Hermione nodded. 

" Do you know what this is? And why do only Harry and I seem to have this power?" 

" Ms. Granger, it seems that you and Harry are telepathic. I don't really know anything else about it. It's strange to me." 

Hermione lost her temper. " What! You don't know anything about this! Do you know that Harry and I suffer from horrible headaches from having all of other people's thoughts running through our minds!" Hermione yelled. 

' Calm down Hermione. 10, 9, 8, 7,6,5,4,3,2,1." Hermione thought. Harry smiled slightly at this. He didn't think that Hermione had to count backwards from ten. 

" Sorry Professor." Hermione apologized. 

" It's okay, and I reckon that you two should go to the hospital wing, and maybe Madam Profery has something to cure headaches. Also, I think that I read somewhere that you could learn how to use your telepathic abilities, and block out the unwanted thoughts."

" Thanks Professor." Hermione said, and headed out of the room. 

~*~

' Do you think we should tell Ron about this?' Telepathically asked Hermione. 

They were sitting in the great hall, waiting for the rest of lessons to be over with. 

' No, he'll be jealous, and I couldn't take losing him again like last year. Don't tell him anything, 'till he's ready.' Harry thought. 

' Ok, well, they are coming.' Hermione thought back. Harry turned around, and sure enough, people were assembling into the great hall. Ron came over and sat across from them. 

" Hey, what happened to you two? You didn't show up for Herbology!" Ron exclaimed. 

' Your call.' Hermione thought. Harry looked at Hermione, and she already had opened a book. 

" Well, Hermione and I really had bad headaches. We went to the hospital wing." Harry partly lied. Ron looked convince, and started to pile things on his plate. 

~*~

Halloween had soon come and went at the school. Hermione and Harry soon learned how to block out unwanted thoughts. They had finally stop having headaches, and stopped taking medicine that Madam Profery made them take. Soon it was when you had to go out of the castle with a coat, or be frozen to death. You also had to have a lot of sheets of your bed. 

Quidditch was in it's beginning stages. Gryffindor didn't have any games until the third week of December, so that gave them time to get use to the new Keeper and Chaser. 

The Saturday morning found the Gryffindor boys snuggled in the four-posters. Harry had woken up to the sounds of screaming boys. He wondered why as he opened his eyes. 

" Hermione," he stuttered, rubbing his eyes. He put on his glasses, and it was true. 

Hermione was standing by the window, finishing opening the blinds. " Hello to you too." She said...

~*~

Coming up Next in chapter 6:: Through the Pensieve:: 

You get to read what happened to Hermione.... 

A/N: I'll leave you right there! Thank you for the Reviews! I'm at ___ on this story. Keep them coming, and I'll reply back to you! 

Ok, I have to say something: I hope I did Hagrid's accent right, because I worked especially hard on it. I'm no good at accents, even though I have one, or people in America say so... and I'm from America, Oh well...

Well, that's all this time... 

Special Notes to Reviewers who reviewed Chapter 4:: _The Mysteries of a strange white cat.::_

Hyperwhich: You love the latest chapter, just wait until the story goes on, just wait!

Linz: Yup, I'm going to make you suffer... Hehe. Yes I meant Hermione being the white cat on purpose, for what's supposed to come next. I was actually looking at the Beanie Baby Chip when I was describing the cat... 

Radcliffes Girl: You will get hints on who Ginny likes, it's pretty obvious in Chapter 8 or 9, one of those two. But it isn't Neville or Draco. I think Ginny and ____ make a good couple, even though she doesn't get paired up with him much... Oops! I said too much. 

E.C.R Potter: Ok, only one out of two are collect. I'm not telling which! Thanx for reviewing again.

Mione Angel: Yes it is. I just hope you'll like the later chapters. 

HPFAN: Here's the next chapter!

gottabme: You will find out next chapter! Well, some of it, not the end, because it will go into chapter 7. 

Sucker For Romance: Thanx for reviewing! Well, this should help you see what happens.

Samantha Granger: Oops about the typos, but a piece of writing always have mistakes in them. I know about the cliffhangers, just wait until you read chapter 10. Ooh, was I evil more than ever! Reviewer would have my neck when they read it... :-) But they will just have to wait until I get done with another chapter... 

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN: The Harry Potter characters, and anything taken out of the books. J.K Rowling owns it. 

CLAIMER: I OWN: Anything else that isn't mention in disclaimer.


	6. Through the pensieve

The Looking Glass

Chapter 6:: Through the Pensieve::

By:: HermioneHarry4Ever::

__

The Saturday morning found the Gryffindor boys snuggled in the four-posters. Harry had woken up to the sounds of screaming boys. He wondered why as he opened his eyes. 

" Hermione," he stuttered, rubbing his eyes. He put on his glasses, and it was true. 

Hermione was standing by the window, finishing opening the blinds. " Hello to you too." She said...

Harry sat up in his bed, and looked towards the door, and put on his glasses. There he found that there was a book and something the oddly looked like a pensieve. He starred at it for a couple of seconds, before turning back to the scene. 

" Hermione! Y-your not supposed to be in here! This is the boys dorm room!" Exclaimed Dean, who was peering out of his bed curtains. " What if you were to come in here, and somebody was walking around naked!" 

Hermione turned to Dean with a glare in her eyes. " I know each and every one of you, and none of you five seem like guys who walk around bare naked in front of four other guys!" 

" B-but, B-but," Seamus started, until Hermione turned to glare at him. 

" Do you have anything else to say?" Hermione asked. Seamus and Dean shook their heads, and Hermione smiled. 

" Harry, Ron," Hermione said, directing her words to Harry and Ron, " Get up out of bed, and meet me down in the common room in fifteen minutes. I might not be in one of these moods for a long time." Hermione went to the door, and picked up the book and the bowl, and then stormed out of the dormitory. 

" What does she mean by " one of these moods?" Ron asked Harry uncertainly. Harry shrugged, and got out of bed to go to the bathroom, and get dress. 

~*~

Harry and Ron met Hermione in the common room, and she was still holding the book and the bowl, along with four pieces of toasts. She gave each of the boys two pieces of toast. 

" What's this for?" Asked Ron. 

" Well," Hermione started, " You will be hungry later. Follow me." Hermione said, and walked out of the common room. Harry and Ron exchanged looks, and followed her out of the common room. 

Soon enough they were in the circular room again. Hermione set the pensieve on the table, and bounded the book to her chest. 

" Hermione what, why are," Ron stated but got interrupted by Hermione. 

" I am ready to tell you what happened this summer." She said simply. 

' Oh, so that's why you brought the pensieve, to show us what happen to you!' Harry thought to Hermione, who slightly smiled at him. 

" I won't be able to tell you what happen without breaking down in tears, but you can see it. You just put your hand in the bowl, and it'll suck you in." 

Harry looked at the blue bowl, then at Hermione. " What are you going to do?" He asked.

" I'm going to read," Hermione said hugging the book tighter to her. 

Harry turned to Ron. " Are you ready?" He questioned. 

Ron nodded, and each of the boys put their hands in the pensieve, and soon they were sucked in. Hermione smiled, and opened the book. She hoped that Harry and Ron didn't come out of the pensieve and with different thoughts about her...

~*~

Harry landed with a soft thud and Ron landed right next to him. He had an amazed look on his face, and Harry had to smile, this was Ron's first experience being inside of a pensieve. 

Before either of them could speak, they heard some laughing and yelling behind them. Harry and Ron quickly turned around to see a lake, with two people splashing in it. 

Harry begin to walk up to the lake, when Ron's hand stopped him. 

" Wait! How do we know they can't see us!" Ron exclaimed. 

" Ron, they can't, this is just Hermione's memory, and we are just looking at it. The people won't and can't see us," Harry exclaimed. 

" Oh," Ron said, and followed Harry to the lake. 

The two people inside of it was no other then Hermione and Viktor Krum. Hermione looked like she didn't have as much of stress as she did now a-days. She actually looked joyful, and non-caring. Vitkor Krum was the same as before, but something was hidden in his eyes, maybe regret thought Harry. Though for what, he didn't know. 

Hermione and Krum was swimming to the end of the lake. Viktor helped Hermione out, after he had got out. He took his wand that was lying at the shore and called for some towels. Hermione thanked him, and positioned the towel so that it was around her waist. Then she laid down on the grassy shore.

" Her-mi-onny, vight now vould be the perfect time," Viktor said hopefully. 

Hermione glared at her friend. " Didn't I tell you already. I'm waiting until I'm married, and have a job. I'm not some teen-ager slut who does it with every boy she sees Viktor. I'm different, I'm a bookworm." 

" I vnow, I'm just vas vondering." 

" Well, stop it. Why did you bring that up?" Hermione asked. 

" Because, I don't vnow. I'm vorry." 

" It's okay. Just forget about it." 

" Hey, I can vake it up! Ve can have a varty! Tonight! Yeah Vhats it! I gotta go and tell Victoria to vake arrangements!" Viktor said excitedly. He got up, and ran over the hill. 

Hermione sighed, and sat up. She hugged her knees against her chest. " No Viktor, I didn't want a party, but what can I do now? I wonder what Harry and Ron doing at this very moment..." Hermione sighed inwardly. 

" We right here Hermione." Ron said. There was suddenly swirls of light taking over Ron and Harry. The scene was dissolving, and when it all stopped, they were suddenly standing in a big room. Loud music came to their ears. There was loads of people dancing, or standing in groups. Out on the dance floor, there was lights that were blinking, so it was hard to see who was out there. 

At first Harry couldn't see Hermione, but then his eyes darted to the table where the punch and sandwiches were all neatly laid out. She was standing at the edge in the table, and was wearing an ankle length navy blue skirt with a white, short sleeved t-shirt. The front pieces of her hair was slightly pulled back. There was only one word to describe her: pretty. 

Ron's elbow nudged Harry's side, and when Harry turned to him he saw that Ron was pointing out something. He followed the direction of Ron's figure, and saw that Krum was ushering a girl with long blonde hair into a side room. The door shut, unnoticed by any of the people at the party. 

Harry shrugged it off, and went back to see what Hermione was doing. She was with some boy. He couldn't hear what they were talking about, but a minute later, the browned-haired boy was leading her out the dance floor. 

He seemed to be teaching something to her, and she kept smiling and shaking her head. This went on for about five minutes until the boy went off to find someone else. Hermione sighed, and went back to the table, and got a drink. 

While she was doing that, Harry turned to the door. There was a group of wizards, all dressed in black robes. One of the wizards was rubbing a spot on his arms. They all got up and walked over to where Hermione was standing. Harry narrowed his eyes and went to Hermione. He felt Ron following. 

" So, I heard that you are friends with the famous Harry Potter." Said the leader of the little group. 

Harry saw Hermione biting her lower lip before replying. " Yes I am. What about it?" 

" Well, nothing about it. I also heard your a mudblood." 

Hermione narrowed her eyes, and turned on him. " I prefer to be called a muggle-born." She said angrily, putting her hand in the back of her for something.

The group of wizards laughed. 

Ron looked like he would go up and punch each and every one of the black robed people if he could. Harry also had to maintain strength to not do damage to the men. 

Once again, the Leader spoke again. " Will, I am going to have to follow my masters orders. He hates Mudbloods. I'm might have to kill you." 

Hermione tried to not show fear, but it was hard. She darted through the wizards, and ran into the crowd of dancing people. Harry and Ron followed her until she was in the middle of the crowd. She scowled at the teenaged girls who were lap-dancing upon men who looked like twenty-five years old. 

She turned her head to looked behind her, and saw some of the blacked-robed men pushing through the crowd. Hermione widen her eyes, and ran through the crowd until she was out of it. A thought jumped into her mind. She needed to get to Viktor and get out of here. She was trembling as she went to a group of woman who were smoking. They stopped talking as soon as they saw Hermione. 

" Have you seen Viktor?" Hermione asked, hurriedly. 

The woman exchanged looks, as one spoke up. She was wearing a tube top, and a mini skirt. " Vhy do vou ask?" 

" Because, it's urgent. I have to tell him something!" Hermione exclaimed.

But before anyone could reply, there was a yell in the room. " There she is! Get her!" Yelled the leader of the black robed wizards. 

Hermione seemed to have froze up for a second. Harry watch as the music stopped, and everybody was looking for wanted person. Hermione willed her feet to go, and soon Harry and Ron chasing after her. 

She dodged everyone's attempts to grabbed her. She opened a door, and slammed it shut. Hermione leaned against the door, and slid down it. 

" Is this the end?" Asked Ron, who was starring at Hermione. 

" I don't think so." Harry replied. 

There suddenly was moans and groans coming from the bed in the room. Harry's eyes darted to the bed, and saw two figures under the sheets. 

A soft, female voice spoke out, " So Viktor, did I give you your hearts desire tonight?" 

Hermione jumped up from the floor. She narrowed her eyes as she came up to the bed, and ripped the comforter off of the bed. There laid Viktor and the blonde haired girl Viktor brought into the room, naked. Hermione gasped, and turned around so she couldn't see the two people laying in bed. 

" Viktor! How could you!" Hermione exclaimed loudly without looking back at him.

" Vhat? I did only vhat vas expected of me! Herm-my-onny! I'm a man! I vhould get vights to do this. Also I'm a quidditch vlayer and Tri-Vizard Champion." Viktor explained. 

Hermione turned her head to look at him, but quickly turned it around. " So what! That doesn't matter! Look at Harry! He's a quidditch player and he's the winner of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but you don't see him sneaking around cheating on his girlfriend do you!" 

" Vhy do you always Vring HIM up in our conversations?" Asked Viktor, who was still laying on the bed. 

" That's not the point! Viktor y-you, you cheated on me." Hermione said. Harry and Ron saw their friend break down in tears. Harry wanted to comfort Hermione, but couldn't. Ron looked ready to beat up Viktor.

" So Vhat?" 

Hermione sighed, and turned around to face him. She wiped tears off of her cheek. " This relationship is over. I don't ever, ever want to see you again. I'm going to the burrow, and bringing MY muggle parents there with me, people there treat me with respect that I deserve." Hermione said, and went to the door. 

She reached up to the door handle, but turned her head to look at the teenaged girl who had just say good-bye to her virginity an hour ago. " I hope you change your mind about this, and don't become one of those whores at the party." 

Her eyes darted to Viktor. He was looking at her with plain hate in his eyes. Hermione then looked at his upper arm. She froze with shock. The dark mark was tattooed onto him.

" Y-your a d-death eater!" She exclaimed. 

Harry and Ron saw the dark mark, and Ron almost tripped, but Harry grabbed a hold of him. " He's a death eater," Ron said. 

" Veah, I am. I might have to kill you now. Or better yet, use you as vait vor 'Arry Potter. Master vould be very vappy vith me!" Viktor said evilly. 

Hermione was frozen there, shaking her head very slowly. Harry wanted her out of there to get away from the death eater. " C'mon Hermione! Go!" Harry muttered. 

As if Hermione heard the words, she ran out of the room. Harry and Ron ran after her. She was heading towards the front door when it opened. There stood a bunch of Death Eaters. They all filed in to clear the door way. Harry almost fainted when he saw who stepped in. It was Lord Voldemort. 

Hermione widen her eyes, and took three steps backwards. Then she turned around, only to be seen with the sight of more death eaters. Hermione looked on both sides of her. Black-robed figures were there. Hermione was trapped, no way of escaping. She turned around to face Voldemort. 

Viktor came running in, fixing his robes, as he took his place in his circle. The people at the party gasped, and started running towards the back and side doors. Soon it was only Hermione and the circle of death eaters. Harry and Ron were there, too watching in pain because they couldn't do anything to help their friend. 

Voldemort took a step into the circle. " Hello Mudblood. I believe you know of me. I most certainly know you. Friend of my enemy, Harry Potter. Also friend of a Weasley." 

Hermione didn't reply. 

" Oh, don't you know that you need to reply when somebody is talking to you?" Voldemort asked Hermione. 

Hermione narrowed her eyes, but didn't say anything. 

Voldemort was now walking around Hermione. " Yes, you need to reply to me. I believe both of your parents are muggles? Would you talk to me if I do something to your parents?" 

" You wouldn't dare." Hermione whispered. 

" I wouldn't, would I? I don't think you know me well enough." 

Harry had to admit, Hermione was braver than he thought she was. He was sure Ron would have screamed bloody murder if he was in Hermione's condition. 

What happened next was surprising to Harry. Hermione reach in her back pocket, and whipped out her wand. 

" Oh, no, no, you can't do magic during the holidays. Dumbledore's orders." Voldemort teased. The Death Eaters laughed. 

Hermione still didn't say anything.

" Not very talkative is she my death eaters." 

" What do you want?" Hermione asked suddenly. 

" Oh, I don't know, kill you. You have something about you that might be able to destroy the dark later on, and we can't allow that, can we?" 

Hermione's grip on her wand got tighter. Right then, there was a scream at the front door. It was her parents. 

" Hermione! Go now! We've came to save you!" Said her father. 

" Ah, I believe that those are your muggle parents mudblood. Let's have some fun!" Voldemort said, and pointed his wand at the two muggles, " Crucio!" 

The two muggles fall to the ground, screaming in pain. Hermione ran to them in tears. She dropped her wand mid way there, and tried to help her parents. 

" Stop this!" She screamed. But this only made them laugh harder. Voldemort did not remove the curse. Hermione seemed to be thinking of the counter spell, but couldn't. 

Harry saw Hermione move for her wand, but Voldemort was holding it, twirling it in his fingers. 

" Now how do you feel without your wand? You should have ran when you had the chance, but I doubt you would get so far. Crucio!" Voldemort screamed, and Hermione fell to the ground, twitching horrible. She was screaming horribly, and tears were starting to fall rapidly down her cheeks...

~*~

Coming Up soon in Chapter 7:: The memory is over::

Hermione and her parents exchanges a few heartbreaking words. Harry and Ron come out of the pensieve... also, Ginny talks to Hermione about her boy troubles... 

A/N: Geez, I finished this chapter in recorded time. It usually takes me four days to write a chapter, but this one took me one day... YAY! 

I'm so sorry about what I had happen to Hermione, but it had to be horrible to match up with what happens when she is recuperating. Also... for you info, the curse is still on Hermione's parents and they're muggles, so... 

Viktor is what I see him in J.K rowling's stories: A bad guy... Sorry, but he is... 

Okay, gotta go. I might write and finish another chapter before the day finishes... 

Special Notes to Reviewers who reviewed Chapter 5:: I'm not talking!::

achilles-- Just wait until chapter 8 for a little Hr/H, and you'll see in the next chapter if Hermione's parents dies. 

Black Angel-- Thanks for liking my story so far... Don't worry H/Hr WILL be in this story. I hope you got my e-mail.

E.C.R Potter-- Yeah, I know, who Fate and Destiny is pretty easy to figure out. Almost everyone has the theory about Hermione's parents dying, but I'm not giving any answers until the next chapter... 

Lonewolf-- Okay, well, here's the update... 

Sucker For Romance-- Here's the next chapter

Linz-- Oh really, I was just thinking about the battle with Voldemort, and came across the idea of them being telepathic. I would like to read your story sometime. Also, they will be able to hear each others thoughts as this story continues. 

Snowball- Now, isn't that just harsh. Oh well, as this story goes on, a lot of people are going to hate me for the cliffhangers... hehehe

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters taken out of the books that J.K Romwling wrote. 

Claimer: I own this story and any other things that weren't taken out of the books. 


	7. The memory is over

The Looking Glass

Chapter 7:: The memory is over...::

by::hermioneharry4ever::

__

" Stop this!" She screamed. But this only made them laugh harder. Voldemort did not remove the curse. Hermione seemed to be thinking of the counter spell, but couldn't. 

Harry saw Hermione move for her wand, but Voldemort was holding it, twirling it in his fingers. 

" Now how do you feel without your wand? You should have ran when you had the chance, but I doubt you would get so far. Crucio!" Voldemort screamed, and Hermione fell to the ground, twitching horrible. She was screaming horribly, and tears were starting to fall rapidly down her cheeks...

Voldemort slightly smiled, as he took the curse off of Hermione. Hermione took a few deep breathes, before getting up on her knees and hands. She slowly crawled over to her parents, who still had the curse on them. 

" Please, take the curse off, they didn't do anything." Hermione pleaded in a quiet voice.

Voldemort smiled, and took the curse off of her parents. They looked at their daughter with hope in their eyes. Hermione smiled at them. 

" Chipmunk, didn't we tell you to run away and get help?" Said her father quietly, using Hermione's nickname. He had always called her that because of her bushy hair, teeth, and brown eyes. 

" Yes Dad, but I couldn't, not until I made sure you were safe." Hermione answered. 

" She was never our daughter. Never," her mother whispered. Hermione was too sad and hurt ( the curse) to process what her mother had just said. Her father just glared at his wife. 

" Hermione," Hermione's dad said, " Go away and save yourself. You are special to the world, and it can't live without you. Go and save yourself." 

" No, I can't and won't!" Hermione exclaimed, crying. Harry's heart felt horrible, watching the scene. 

" Hermione, do this as a favor for us. I do believe that you have a couple of friends to be there for, and a certain destiny to have." 

" No Mum! I have no destiny. My destiny is with you guys." 

" Chipmunk, we were just stepping stones to it. I have a letter..." but what Mr. Granger was about to say was gone. Voldemort got tired, and put the two muggle adults in the Cruciatus Curse. Hermione turned around and screamed. 

" NO!!!" Hermione yelled. She shakily stood up. Her hair was falling out, and her white t-shirt was now stained from the tears that she had. The skirt that she was wearing was now dirty. 

" Stop it!" She screamed.

" Why, what a temper you have, _chipmunk._" Voldemort teased. The death eaters laughed uncontrollability.

" Why you, take the curse off of them." Hermione ordered. 

" I think not. Somebody has an attitude. Maybe that has to be taken care of... Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort hissed, pointing his wand at Hermione. Hermione saw the green light, and dodged it. She landed on the ground, and scream in pain, clutching her left arm. Harry and Ron exchanged looks. 

Voldemort said the killing curse again, and this time Hermione wasn't so lucky. She did dodge out of the green light, but her right foot was touched by the green light. Hermione went limp on the ground. 

" How can that happen! She's- she's dead!" Ron exclaimed to Harry. 

" She's not dead! She's still alive isn't she?" Harry asked to Ron, and Ron nodded. 

They turned back to the scene. The death eaters were Grapping and pointing at the body of Hermione. It, or she seemed to be waking up. Hermione looked at her parents, who were still twitching terribly, but the screaming was decreasing. 

" I'll save you, no matter what," Hermione said, tears steaming down her face. 

It was Harry's turn to trip, but Ron prevent that. " How?" Harry asked. There was no answer. 

Hermione looked up at the open door, then back to her parents. She kissed each one on their cheeks, still crying. Then she got up to her feet. It was hard. The foot that got hit by the green light hurt a lot, as Hermione put most of the support on her left leg. She run out of the house without looking back. 

Harry and Ron sprinted behind her. She seemed to be limping towards an opened field. 

Suddenly a curse hit Hermione in the back, and she fell to the ground. She looked up to the dark sky and whispered, " Save my parents, don't worry about me. I'll be safe." 

Then the world what black for Hermione Granger. 

" Geez! I thought it would get better, not worst!" Ron shrieked as the memory begin to fade. 

When light started coming back, Harry and Ron were in what looked like the hospital wing. Sure enough, Madam Profery came around to where Hermione was lying with a cast on her arm. Professor Dumbledore and Sirius were sitting in chairs, watching the sleeping figure. 

When Hermione begin to stir, Dumbledore and Sirius exchanged looks. Hermione sat up in the bed, and looked frantically around for any sign of her parents. There was none. 

" Where are my parents?" She asked, still crying. 

" Hermione," Professor Dumbledore begin, " When we heard your call," 

" What call? I didn't do a call!" Interrupted Hermione, " Where are my parents?" 

" Ms. Granger, please don't interrupt me. You were lying on the ground when Sirius and I apparated in. The death eaters all fled, and your parents were found with the Cruciatus Curse on them. Hermione, your parents are now at St. Mungos." 

" Oh my god," whispered Ron. 

Tears once again begin falling down Hermione's cheeks. She bit her lip, and shook her head. " No, no, this can't be happening. I asked for them to be saved other than me!" Hermione screamed the last part. She hopped out of bed, and started to run to the door. Madam Profery stopped her, and Hermione struggled to get out of the gasp. 

She soon stopped struggling, and fell limp into the nurses arms. " Why me? I don't want to be all alone in the world!" Hermione sobbed uncontrollability in the arms. 

" Poppy, I think a good sleeping potion would do it. She needs rest, and when she wakes up, Mr. Longbottom would be here." Professor Dumbledore said softly. Madam Profery nodded, and led Hermione back to her bed. The nurse gave Hermione a dose of sleeping potion, and Hermione fell to sleep. 

The scene was fading, and Harry felt the Pensieve forcing him out of it.

~*~

When Harry and Ron were sitting back on the couch, they saw Hermione laying on the other couch, facing the ceiling ( Hermione was, not the couch...). Her cheeks were wet from the tears that she was crying. 

As soon as Hermione felt that they were back, she sat up, and shared a hug with each of them. 

" I'm so sorry Hermione. I shouldn't have bugged..." Ron started to say. 

" Ron! You don't have anything to be sorry for! It isn't your fault!" Hermione exclaimed. 

Ron didn't reply, he just looked towards the white carpet, shaking his head. 

It was a minute before any of them spoke. It was Ron who broke the silence. " We need to talk." 

Hermione closed her eyes, and nodded. " I'll try to answer your questions." She said simply. Harry felt sorry for her. 

" Is Krum still a death eater?" Ron asked. 

More tears fell from Hermione's eyes. " Yes he is." 

" What about your parents?" Ron continued. 

" They are in beds, sitting next to each other, starring off in space. They don't talk, have to be fed by machines, and has nurses who watches over them twenty four hours a day. To put it simply, they are insane." Harry felt his heart plummet, but figured out why Neville was chosen to be her counselor other than him and Ron. 

Neville's parents were tortured with the cruciatus curse by death eaters. They were aurors who had a piece of information that the death eaters wanted. Neville was soon taken in by his grandmother, not knowing his parents at all. 

' I finally found out the reason why Neville was picked. His parents had the similar fate as yours.' Harry thought to Hermione. 

Hermione turned to him, eyes widen. ' You know about Neville's parents,' thought Hermione. 

' Yeah, I found out last year.' 

' Oh, ok.' 

" Hello? Guys? Are you paying attention to me? Hello?" Came Ron's voice. Harry and Hermione turned to Ron. 

" Yes?" Asked Hermione. Ron just shook his head. 

" Never mind." He said. He seemed to be thinking about something. " Hey, Hermione, do you know that you and Harry are the only ones that survived Voldemort?" 

Hermione narrowed her eyes. " Yes," She said slowly. Ron was looking at the scar on Harry's forehead, and back to Hermione. He did this continually until Harry catch on. 

" Hermione, what he is trying to ask is, do you have a scar someplace?" Asked Harry for Ron. 

Hermione sighed, and looked up towards the ceiling. She looked back down again. " I don't have a scar, but I have something else." Hermione said, looking a her foot. 

" What is it," blurted Ron. 

Hermione closed her eyes. " Nothing, really. My foot is the same, but sometimes it hurts. Don't worry." 

They were silent for a while. Hermione decided that they had to go, or someone might get worried. She picked up her unread book, and the pensieve. Harry and Ron followed her out of the room. 

~*~

When Hermione, Ron, and Harry got back to the common room, Ginny came up to them, and pulled Hermione away. Harry and Ron sat at a table in the back in the room. Harry was watching Hermione and Ginny talk about something. Ginny seemed to be confused, and Hermione was helping her with something. Ginny nodded, and went off. Hermione got up, and headed over towards Harry and Ron. 

" What was that about?" Harry asked Hermione when she got to the table. 

" Sorry, I can't tell you. It's Ginny's idea." Hermione said simply. 

" Oh." 

~*~  


Two weeks past, and soon it was the second week of December. Professor Mcgonagall came around, and had people signed up to see who was staying for Christmas. Harry and Hermione were the first ones on the list, having no one to go home to who would accept them. 

Ron came to the common room with a letter from Mrs. Weasley. It said that she wanted all of her kids home this holiday because of what happened to Mr. Weasley and Percy in September. So all of the Weasley's were leaving for home. Ron seemed angry about this, but didn't say anything. 

Harry and Ron were in the common room when Hermione came in hurriedly with a letter clutched in her face. She looked scared. Hermione took a seat, and took a few breathes. 

" What's wrong?" Harry asked Hermione. 

" It's Krum." She said nastily. 

" What?" Exclaimed Ron loudly. A few fellow Gryffindors turned to them, and Ron glared at them and turned back to Hermione. 

" Read this." She said, giving them the letter. Ron read over Harry's shoulder...

~*~

Coming up next in Chapter 8:: _Almost, but not quite_::

Hermione and Harry spend a few minutes together, but... I won't tell you what happens. A quidditch match against Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw, and a bad news... 

A/N: Thank you for those who reviewed this story. I know this part is kind of slow at the ending, but the next chapter will be better. 

For those who are wondering how I post things. I am right now five chapters ahead of you. I only have chapter two out while I'm writing this. So that's how ahead I am. 

Well, I am so sorry about what happen to Hermione. It had to happen, for what is going to happen later in this story. You'll see. 

Also, a hint: Keep in mind of what Hermione's mother said... I won't tell you what, or it will be really easy to guess what happens next in the story. Well bye bye. 

--- hermioneharry4ever---

Special Notes to those who reviewed chapter 6:: Through the Pensieve::

Lonewolf:: Did I really make Viktor that bad? Oh well, HE IS BAD! One thing though, Hermione won't get revenge until later. I don't really know when. 

E.C.R Potter:: Jeez! Got all of your theories right! I'm amazed!

Black Angel: Thanks, am I that good at writing? I don't know, I'll leave that up to you. 

b/a and h/h shipper:: Ok, here it is. Who is b/a? 

achilles:: Thanks! This is really huh?

hermione elizabeth potter:: No, I never really liked Krum either. I always thought that he was stuck up ever since the posters at the Quidditch World Cup. 

Linz:: OK, I hoped it worked. The e-mail was funky when I saw it on my reviews. If you didn't get my e-mail, then please put it again with your review whenever you review. I want to read yours! 

Amy Potter:: I know! I don't even know why J.K Rowling wrote that Viktor like Hermione! She's probably years younger than him! There'll be hints of Hr/H later... 

Viv:: Yes, I'm a girl and proud of it. I don't really know, Harry & Ron might have to make up a name for when Hermione's a cat, but Snowball was what the SLythrins called it. 

Snowball:: I knew that. You don't hate me. Also, I was just joking about that... 

Disclaimer: OK, I don't own anything taken from the Harry Potter books. J.K Rowling does. 

Claimer: I own this story, and anything that wasn't taken from the books... 


	8. almost, but not quite

The Looking Glass

Chapter 8:: Almost, but not quite::

By: hermioneharry4ever

_" It's Krum." She said nastily. _

" What?" Exclaimed Ron loudly. A few fellow Gryffindors turned to them, and Ron glared at them and turned back to Hermione. 

" Read this." She said, giving them the letter. Ron read over Harry's shoulder...

Harry read the letter. It said: 

_Dear Mudblood, _

Hope your last days are great, 

because my master is planning

something... can't tell you. Also

live it all on regret, because you

are going to die before you are 

sixteen! 

Hate, 

Viktor Krum.

A single thought reached Harry's mind. What if Voldemort was trying to get the Looking Glass, whatever it was. Harry exchanged looks with Ron as his eyebrows arched. The plan could have been to get the looking glass.

" Hermione, have you figured out what the Looking Glass is, yet?" Harry asked. 

Hermione looked away guilty. She shook her head. " No, I can't find it anywhere! I looked in all of the library books, and I still can't fine anything!" Hermione exclaimed. 

" We need to know what it is! Hermione, do you think you can do some more research on it, like to spy?" Harry asked. " Ron and I have Quidditch practice tonight, so maybe you could do it then?" 

" Um, ok." Hermione replied. 

Ron looked at his watch, since Harry's had been broken since the second task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. " Harry it's eight already, we should be heading down." Ron said. Harry nodded, and went up to the boy's dorm room to get his broom.

~*~

The next day was a Saturday, and a Quidditch Game against Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Harry woke up early in the morning to butterflies in his stomach, and sweat drenching down his face, and his scar hurting. He had a bad dream.

It was about him and Hermione were fighting Voldemort, and they had the upper hand, but then Voldemort killing her. Harry felt his heart being killed along with her. Voldemort advanced on him, and finally killing him. 

He had a lot to be nervous, with worrying about what Voldemort was planning next, and what about the dementors? Would the creatures come to the game, and knock him off his broom, or will he be safe. 

Harry sighed, hopping out of bed. He got dress in his Red Quidditch robes, and went down to the great hall. He sat thinking at the Gryffindor table while waiting for the other students to come in. He wasn't going to let anyone die during this year. He had already let Cedric die, and he couldn't live with the guilt of letting two people to die. 

Harry felt someone sit by him, but didn't look to see who it was. The person didn't talk to him, just waited patiently. 

A minute later a voice came in Harry's mind. 

' Harry, I'm sure nobody this year will die," thought the person. Harry turned to Hermione, and was slightly grinning at him. 

" Why are you up?" Harry asked. 

" Bad dream. You?" 

" Same here, also some nervousness for the Quidditch match."

Hermione turned to look at Harry, with a unhappy glint in her eyes. Harry looked back at Hermione. " I'm sure you'll do fine. You are a great seeker Harry."

" No, it isn't about that. Just the Dementors. Now that they have flying powers, they can do more harm to me. Also, I'm afraid that you..." Harry trailed off. 

Hermione sighed. She looked away, then back again. Harry put his elbow up on the table, and his hand supported his head. 

" Harry, I'll be alright. I'm a big girl. I've met Voldemort once before, and he didn't even manage to kill me, the muggle- born, bookworm witch. I can protect myself." Hermione said, mainly to convince Harry. " Just don't worry about me, and get Gryffindor another victory." 

" How can I do that, Hermione? You, Ron, and Snuffles are all that I have to live for. I couldn't go on without one of you."

" Harry, you will get a long if one of us were killed. If I were killed, I'll make it my personal business to come back and make sure you were happy," Hermione said, then paused. She started bursting out laughing. 

" What's so funny?" Harry asked angrily. 

Hermione answered though her giggles. " We are so morbid. I mean, other kids our age talk about clothes, the opposite sex, music, or the day events." 

" Well, we aren't normal. We are the only two survivors to get away from Voldemort alive." Harry realized. Hermione stopped laughing. 

Harry and Hermione looked at each other in the eyes, neither had notice that their faces were pulling closer and closer to each others...

( A/N: I'm soooo sorry for the next part... don't flame me, and hate Ron! You'll see... :-)) 

" Harry, Hermione?" Someone asked. Harry and Hermione sprung apart. Hermione looked around, and saw that most of the student population was there in the great hall. Neither of them had notice that food had appeared on the tables. 

It was Ron spoke. Harry felt his face burning, and he was sure Hermione's was too. " Pass the pancakes Ron." Harry heard Hermione ordered.

" Not until you tell me what was happening!" Ron exclaimed looking at his two friends.

" Nothing was! We were just talking. Now hand me the pancakes or else I'll curse you." Hermione demanded. Harry almost laughed, he forgot how evil his friend could be when she was embarrassed. Ron seemed to drop it, but he was angry at Harry, and handed Hermione the pancakes. Ron glared at Harry, and his eyes were madder than hell. Hermione scooped the pancakes upon her plate. She dig in, but stopped, as she saw Ron and Harry not eating. 

" Harry, Ron, you better eat, or else, I'll force food down you. You can still eat with butterflies swarming around your stomachs." Hermione said, looking at the both of them. 

Ron grabbed a piece of bacon, and took a bite out of it. " There, I'm eating. Pleased?" Ron had asked. Hermione nodded, and turned to Harry. 

" Harry," said Hermione slowly, and Harry felt that he needed to get food. He took a piece of bacon, and took a morsel of bacon. Hermione smiled. " You know, I only do this because I don't want to be around you two after the match, complaining about food." 

" Sure," Ron mumbled. 

~*~

In a few hours, Harry, Ron, and a few other Gryffindors were in the locker room waiting for the game to start. Alica was standing up, pacing, while Harry and the rest of the team were sitting down. Alica looked like she was nervous as she made her speech. 

" Ok, this is my first game as captain, and Ron's and Jessica's first game as Keeper and Chaser. We want to win this game. We trained harder than Ravenclaw, and we have better players, so let's get out there, and win the game!" Alica said happily. Ron took a deep breathe, and the Jessica the forth year chaser looked like she was going to faint. Harry put his hand on her shoulder. The team went out to wait in the hall. 

" Don't worry, you'll do great." Harry said. She smiled, and nodded. Harry and Jessica follow the team, and waited until their names were called. Lee Jordan was once again commentary, and Professor McGonagall was by his side just in case he said something that was either wrong, or may hurt somebody's feeling.

Up in the stands, Hermione sat by Ginny, waiting for the game to begin. The sky looked as if it was going to snow. At least Hermione had her cloak. The was a sudden voice. 

" Hi ya Ginny! May I sit here?" Asked Colin Creevly. Ginny nodded, and Colin sat next to her. 

" Of course!" Ginny exclaimed, and kiss him on the cheek. Hermione had to smile. They were alike in so many ways, being a big fan of Harry was one of them. 

" LET THE QUIDDITCH MATCH BETWEEN GRYFFINDOR AND RAVENCLAW BEGIN!" Lee Jordan's voice bloomed out of the stands. " ON THE RAVENCLAW TEAM, TURPIN! BOOT! GIRHAM! STRALE! WILLIAMS! JOLYN! AND... CHANG! CHO CHANG IS THE CAPTION, AND A CUTE ONE TOO..." 

" Jordan!" Screamed Professor Mcgonagall as the Ravenclaw team members came out as their name was called.

" SORRY PROFESSOR. ON WITH THE COMMENTARY... ON THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM, SPINNET! JOHNSON! SALTZMANN! WEASLEY! WEASLEY! WEASLEY! AND... POTTER! SPINNET IS THE CAPTION THIS YEAR, AND SHE IS A PRETTY ONE TOO, GUESS THIS IS THE YEAR..." But what Jordan was going to say was not heard, but the Professor's screaming was heard. 

On the field, Harry mounted his broom as Alica and Cho shook hands. " On my whistle," said Madam Hooch, " One, two, three!" Harry flew up in the air, and did a flew flips. He flew higher than the other players, as the game begin, listening to Jordan's commentary.

" BOOT HAS THE QUAFFLE, MAKING HIS WAY TO THE GRYFFINDOR GOAL POSTS; ONE OF THE WEASLEY TWINS, CAN'T TELL WHICH, HITS BEATER TOWARDS BOOT. BOOT DROPS THE QUAFFLE INTO THE WAITING HANDS OF JOHNSON." 

Sure enough, Angelina had the ball, and was heading towards the Ravenclaw goal posts. Harry saw that one of the Ravenclaw beaters were preparing to hit the Bludger at Angelina. He flew past the beater, making his broom go as fast as he could. His plan worked. The beater got confused, and Angelina scored. Cheers erupted the stands. 

Harry smiled, and went back looking for the snitch. He saw that Ron saved the ball from making a goal, and hoped that Ron wasn't mad at him. Harry didn't know what had got inside of him. Almost kissing one of his two best friends for five years. How stupid could he be? Harry shook these thoughts out of his head.

Ten minutes later the score was tied. 60 to 60. The snitch needed to be caught soon or else Ravenclaw might win. Cho Chang looked as if she didn't have much passion in Quidditch anymore, but she played. 'It's probably Cedric.' Harry thought to himself as he continued to sit on his broom, scanning the skies for the snitch. 

Hermione voice came into Harry's head. ' Harry! Watch Out! Behind you!' Harry turned around, and saw a Bludger two feet away from him. He ducked as the Bludger missed him by inches. He took a deep breathe, and then he saw it. The snitch glittering five feet above Ron. He willed the firebolt to go. Cho was right behind him. 

The snitch came into arms length, and Harry made a grab for it. He hold the snitch up in the air as the crowd cheered. Everyone on the Gryffindor team patted Harry on the back, all except Ron. Harry went to the ground, where he was surrounded by people, who were asking how Harry knew to look behind him. Harry just smiled at Hermione, who was standing by the wall of one of the stands. 

Harry escaped from the mass of quidditch fans and to Hermione. " Thank you so much for telling me about the bludger, Hermione." 

Hermione just smiled. " Well, I didn't really feel like seeing your head bleeding as you fell to the ground." 

" Where's Ron?" Harry asked, looking around for his friend. 

Hermione bit her tongue. " He's in the locker room. He said that he is angry, and doesn't what anything to do with you. I told him that he was being a spoiled brat for getting into another fight with you when Voldemort on the loose, and he just walked off." Hermione exclaimed. 

Harry starred at her in shock. 

" What?" Hermione asked.

" You said Voldemort!" 

" Yes, I guess I did. For some reason all of the fear of his name has gone. Probably because he didn't even kill me." 

" STUDENTS!," Professor's Mcgonagalls voice ringed over the field. " YOU ARE TO GO STRAIGHT BACK TO YOUR COMMON ROOMS AND STAY IN THERE. PERFECTS, ROUND UP THE FIRST YEARS, AND MEET ME IN THE STAFF LOUNGE FOR FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS. TEACHERS, DO THE SAME." 

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks, and Hermione went off doing her perfect duty. Harry made his way off with the other Gryffindors who faces were scared. ' What now happened?' Harry thought to himself. 

~*~

Hermione rounded up all of the first years, and brought them to the common room. She then went to the staff lounge. All of the teachers were there, not including Professor Dumbledore. 

She sat down in one of the chairs that were empty and were lined up in a row. After all of the perfects got there, Mcgonagall spoke.

" What I'm going to tell you, you will tell your houses. We have been informed with the news that You-Know- Who has strike again. Now, only one person has died, but the looking glass was stolen."

~*~

Coming up in chapter 9:: _First sights of the Looking Glass_::

Hermione sneeze gets her and Harry into big trouble? Why? Read the next chapter... /:-) 

AN: Yay! It gets interesting by every chapter... right? 

You may know where Dumbledore is, after all, it is easy to figure out if you rid all of the chapters that this fic has... um, I wonder where... 

Yes, I had to make Harry and Ron get into a fight. They will probably be fighting for the next seven or eight chapters, only because of one thing when Ron comes back from the X-Mas holidays... 

Well, Ta-Ta 4 now... 

Special Notes to those who reviewed Chapter seven:: _The memory is over_:: 

Linz:: Ok, you did get my e-mail this time, and now aren't you happy. Did you finally get some chocolate for a sugar high. Don't worry, I'm not on a sugar high anymore when I talked to you before. I'm back to my calm self. 

Sydney:: Hm, can't tell you about her parents. It's a deep secret, but nobody but me knows about that. :-)

Hyperwhich:: Ok, to answer you questions: 

1.) I'm good. 

2.) Her mom is looking back on regret of not telling Hermione about the truth.

3.) I thought it was in the story, Her foot is kind of like Harry's scar-- it hurts when Voldemort is near or is planning something, but it doesn't have a scar on it. 

4.) I'm putting up the next chapter when I get done writing chapter 14. 

5.) No, you don't ask too many questions. 

6.) I still haven't reach a decision if they are going to kill Voldemort. 

E.C.R Potter:: Um, adopted, that isn't what really happened, but I'm going to call it that for lack of vocab. You see what happened in the last chapter when the letter is read. 

hermione elizabeth potter:: I'll try to put the next chapter up eariler, but I have lots of homework to do. 

Viv: Yes, Hermione was spying on them-- hehe. 

AznGolDragonGod:: Oh! You're right! I've always thought it was perfect, not prefect. I'll remember that! 

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody taken from the Harry Potter Books. J.K Rowling does. 

Claimer: I own this story....


	9. First sights of the Looking Glass

A/N: I'm so sorry about not having this one up earlier. School didn't interfere, no. But I accidentally deleted something that my internet needed to work without knowing it. Then I couldn't find the reinstalling CD for the internet, and my dad had to call to get a new one! It took about six days for it to come. When it did, I was jumping around the house. 

A plus for you: I'm done writing this story, and I will post one chapter every day until I have no more. Ok, go on and read the fic: 

The Looking Glass

Chapter 9:: First sights of the Looking Glass::

By: hermioneharry4ever

__

She sat down in one of the chairs that were empty and were lined up in a row. After all of the perfects got there, Mcgonagall spoke.

" What I'm going to tell you, you will tell your houses. We have been informed with the news that You-Know- Who has strike again. Now, only one person has died, but the looking glass was stolen."

Hermione looked up in shock at the teacher. All of the sudden her foot had a frightening pain in it. She grasped it, and fell off of her chair. Then she fainted.

~*~

In the common room, all of the Gryffindors sat waiting for the news. Harry was sitting on the bottom step of the boy's staircase by himself. Ron was sitting with Dean and Seamus in one of the armchairs by the fireplace. 

About at the same time Hermione's foot begin to ache, Harry had a pain in his scar. He put his hand up to it. He also fainted.

~*~

Harry woke up to find himself in another room, but the room didn't look like anything like Hogwarts would have. There was a bookcase fill of Dark Arts books, and the room was dark, all except a light given to it by the lighten fire. 

Harry heard a moan from aside of him. He saw Hermione lying there, clutching her foot. He woke her up, and she starred at him for a couple of seconds. Then, and only then she realized the setting. She sat up, and looked around the place. 

" Harry? Where are we?" Hermione whispered. 

" I don't know. All I remember was that my scar was hurting, then I fainted. I woke up here. What about you?" 

" Same thing with me. Professor Mcgonagall said that the Looking Glass was stolen, then my foot started hurting, and I fainted." Hermione realized. 

They heard voices coming from the hall. Hermione and Harry exchanged frighten looks, and Harry's eyes darted towards a wardrobe. He pointed to it, and Hermione nodded. She followed him in there, and the door opened. 

A figure with long ratty black hair walked into it first. He looked like an Indian. He was holding a wrapped box. Following the Indian in was no other than the red-eyed Dark Lord. 

" Arta, take a seat. Do you want anything to drink?" Drawled Voldemort. 

The Indian spoke. " No. I don't want anything. Just to get to the point. Where's my award for getting The Looking Glass for you?" 

" Ok, don't want to get to the point. Just want to jump into this. Fine." Voldemort said, and went to get a little sack of gold that was waiting on the table by the wardrobe that Harry and Hermione were in. Harry felt the cold of Voldemort when he walked by. Voldemort went back towards Arta. 

" Give me the Looking Glass." He ordered. 

" No. Give me my award first." Arta demanded. 

Voldemort's red eyes turned dangerously red. " Okay, want your award first?" The Indian nodded. " You will get your award." Voldemort pulled out his wand and pointed it to the Indian. " Avarda Kadrava!" 

Hermione opened her mouth to scream as the Indian went limp onto the couch. Harry's hand grasped Hermione mouth before she could make any noise. He hold her to his side, and took his hand of off Hermione. They turned back to the scene. 

A little man with a metal hand arrived with a test tube filled with a blue like liquid. Harry felt hate towards this man who was name Peter Pettigrew, or Wormtail. Wormtail had been the Potter's secret keeper fourteen years ago. But then he told Voldemort where they were hiding at. All because of him, he had no parents. 

Hermione's mouth fell open. She was looking at the test tube. ' Kneazle Spit! How could they! Kneazles can't survive without their spit! Now the Kneazles are probably dead!' Hermione thought to Harry.

Harry didn't respond. 

Voldemort was ripping the wrappings off of the Looking Glass. It was a four inch, black tube with a lens at one end, but a the other end there was nothing. 

" Wormtail, give me the Kneazle spit." Voldemort ordered. Wormtail brought the test tube over to his master. Voldemort pulled the stopper out of the test tube, and poured the spit every place on the Looking Glass. He then used his fingers to spread the liquid around it. After five minutes of rubbing the spit was all dried up, and Voldemort put his wand to the lens of the object. 

" Obby Alla Debbah, Welkad Jacoll, Obby Alla Debbah, Welkad Jacoll, OBBY ALLA DEBBAH WELKAD JACOLL!" Voldemort chanted. There was suddenly a flash of red and black. The fire went out, and the room went cold. Harry shivered. He hoped that no dementors were around. His grip on Hermione tighten. He was afraid. 

There was something new to the scene: wind. What was left of Voldemort's and Wormtails hair were blowing, and Wormtail was holding onto the couch. Harry and Hermione hold onto each other, while gripping the bar that was in there. 

Then a ghost, no it wasn't a ghost, but a person, who was transparent, but it wasn't a ghost. He had light bushy brown hair with a few gray hairs in it. His eyes was a bright red color, and his nose looked like it was broken. His skin was pale. The wind had stopped, but there was a slight breeze. 

" We meet again, Lord Voldemort. I was actually wondering when you were coming to get me. What can I do now? Or should I? Last time I helped you get all you had, you failed. Imagine that, you failing to a one year old?" impeached the transparent figure. 

Voldemort glared at him. " That was only because his mother died to save him. It was only love that saved him. Now that I have his blood in my body, I can use anything on him. 

" Yes I have gone back to you asking for help. Now two people has got away from me without getting killed." 

The person that came out of the Looking Glass raised his eye-brows. " Geez. Two people. I'm assuming that one of them is Harry Potter, and the other one is?" 

" A mudblood." Voldemort said grumpily. 

" You failed to kill a Mudblood? What am I to do? I might not help you now." 

" Yes I did. But I have the same feeling about her as I did with Harry Potter." 

" And that is?" 

" That she can take down the dark side." Voldemort replied.

The floating figure looked at him, then at Wormtail. The ends of his mouth sloped downwards. " Okay, I'll help you. But you must not fail this time. You may call me Simon." 

Harry looked at Hermione, who had her figure under her nose. She kept sniffing it, and her mouth opened widely. Harry looked at her strangely. Then she sneezed. 

Voldemort and Simon stopped talking. They heard somebody sneezed. Simon pointed towards the wardrobe that Harry and Hermione were hidden in. Voldemort got his wand, and headed to it. He whipped open the door, and saw Harry and Hermione. 

He stood there. " Why isn't it my two survivors. We were just talking about you. Come on out, and we can get to business." Harry and Hermione looked at each other. They were trapped. If only they could get out of here. Harry helped a scared Hermione up. 

' I'm so sorry Harry! I shouldn't have sneezed! Now we are going to be dead, it's all my fault. I'm so sorry mom and dad. I'm sorry Ron for calling you a spoiled brat. I'm sorry...' Hermione thought as they were ushered over to where Simon was. 

' Hermione! Stop it! We aren't going to die. We just have to use our telepathic powers!" Harry thought. 

" So, Voldemort. These are the two survivors, well let see what they are made of. Kill them!" Simon was saying. Voldemort got a nasty glint in his eyes as he raised his wand. Hermione was trembling. 

' Tell me you have your wand.' Hermione thought. 

' I don't have it. You?' 

' No! It's in my bag!' 

' Plan B then. Fight to stay alive!'

' What?' 

' Fight!' 

Harry thought the last thing to Hermione and went running full blast at Voldemort. Voldemort put a freezing charm on him, and turned to Hermione. " Well, what do you have?" He asked. 

Hermione looked frantically around the room, that was when Simon smiled evilly. 

" They can talk to each other in their minds!" Simon said to Voldemort. Voldemort paused, and looked away from Hermione to Simon. 

" What?" Voldemort said. 

" I can feel their vibes when they do!" Simon said. 

Voldemort didn't have a reply because Hermione pulled his wand out his hand, and threw it to the window. Voldemort turned to Hermione, and smacked her full force across the face. She fell to the ground. Her lip was bleeding freely now. Harry soon unfroze, and looked around the scene. He was confused. He shook it off. Voldemort got his wand back, and headed towards where Hermione was trying to get up.

Harry ran over to her, and help her back up. She muttered thanks, and then saw Simon and Voldemort there, wand raised. They walked backwards until they hit the wall. For the second time today, they were trapped. Hermione hold onto Harry waiting for something to happen. 

Voldemort muttered the killing curse, and green light sped towards them....

~*~

A/N: This would make the perfect Cliffhanger, but I have a feeling that some of you would hate me too much. Also this is too short. Hehee. Back to the story.

~*~

Somebody was smacking her across the face. Her eyes fluttered opened. She was back in the staff room, and her lip was bleeding freely. She sat up. All of the teachers and the other perfects were standing, or on their knees looking strangely or fearfully at her. 

" W-what h-h-happened." Hermione stuttered, looking into the eyes of Professor Mcgonagall. 

" You fainted, and kept twitching horribly. You were out for twenty minutes Ms. Granger." 

" Oh." Was Hermione reply. 

Professor Mcgonagall stood up, and helped Hermione back into her chair. " Students, go back to your common rooms, and tell them nothing except why they were told to go to the common room." Hermione made a move to get up. " Ms. Granger, hold on. I'm bringing you back just in case." 

Hermione just nodded. On the way back she couldn't help but think what happened with Voldemort. How did she do it? Did Harry remember anything? 

Professor McGonagall said the password, and the portrait of the fat lady opened. She and Hermione saw that there was a crowd by the boys staircase. The Professor left Hermione, and went towards the crowd. The crowd parted, and Harry was pulled out of it. 

" What is happening?" Asked the teacher. 

" Miss! Harry Potter fainted." Answered a first year. 

Professor McGonagall's eyes widen as she looked from Hermione to Harry. " I have to see Professor Dumbledore." She said, and rushed out of the portrait. 

~*~

" Dumbledore is this about the Looking Glass?" Asked Sirius Black. The Order of the Phoenix had meet again. 

" No, it isn't. I think Destiny and Fate are ready to know the truth." Dumbledore said simply. 

" When?" Asked one of the members from the circle. 

" Tonight. Elizabeth, meet me in the office after the meeting." Professor Dumbledore ordered. A blonde hair woman nodded. 

" Professor, can I stay too?" Asked Sirius Black hopefully. 

The Professor shook his head. " No you may not. I'm sorry. This meeting is over until later." The people apparated away. 

~*~

Harry and Hermione were sitting back on the stairs that Harry were sitting earlier, neither saying or thinking anything. The common room was nosy. 

Across the room, Ron looked at both of his friends. Both of them refused to say what happened, but news had got around from a seventh- year Gryffindor perfect that Hermione had too fainted. Ron wondered why, and knew that he wasn't done being pissed at Harry yet. 

Professor McGonagall entered the room. She spotted out Harry and Hermione, and headed over to them. " Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger. Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you both." 

Harry and Hermione sighed, and got up. They followed the Professor out of the common room with seventy people looking at them. 

~*~

Coming up next in chapter ten:: The Truth Comes Out:: 

Walking in Rain, More fighting ( harry & ron) and of course, The truth of Fate and Destiny comes out... 

A/N: Hello again. Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I actually finished writing this in one day. YaY! Yes the Indian person had to be killed, because Voldemort is evil. 

What Hermione and Harry did in this chapter, there isn't no name for it, but I will make a name up for it, and describe it later. 

I hope some of you liked this chapter. This is as far as H/Hr will go into the rest of the story until five or four chapters before this story ends. They will kiss sometime at the ending, I don't know when or what chapter, but I know how in my head. 

I tried to make 'Simon' eviler, but it didn't turn out right. But a note to you: He is evil... really evil. 

Well, that's it. I'll probably won't write more tonight, ( 02/03/2001). 

Bye, bye!

Special Notes to reviewers who reviewed chapter 8:: _Almost, but not quite._:: 

E.C.R Potter: You know what? I haven't really thought about Hermione's real origin . Maybe I could put that in the long letter that her mom wrote her. Harry's and Ron's fight is going to last about six chapters... I think I'm too lazy to do the math:-) And oops to the captain thing.

Hermione Elizabeth Potter: I'm afraid of next year because I might not have any time to write. I'm going into High School, and signed up for things that needs a lot of out of school schedule. But I'll find the time. 

Linz: Ok, just send it whenever. You don't like Ron? I like him, but not as much as I like Harry and Hermione. 

Jeremiah- Yay! Jump for joy! Hopefully Hermione well return those feelings if Harry liked her. About my site: I'm thinking of closing it down because I don't have the time to keep it up and running, and write at the same time. 

yuki angel- Yeah! They almost did. But it's going to be a long time before they actually kiss. 

Viv: Yeah, but you won't know who really died. It's just mentioned once.

Black Angel: It's ok. Look how long it took me to put this one up!

h/h and b/a shipper: No, there's isn't/ Sorry and it's okay.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. 

Claimer: I own any non-Harry Potter characters, and this story. 


	10. The Truth Comes Out...

The Looking Glass

Chapter 10:: The Truth Comes Out...::

By: hermioneharry4ever

_Professor McGonagall entered the room. She spotted out Harry and Hermione, and headed over to them. " Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger. Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you both." _

Harry and Hermione sighed, and got up. They followed the Professor out of the common room with seventy people looking at them. 

They walked silently, neither felt like talking, just wondering. What had they do when they traveled to Voldemort's house? And how did they do it? Would Dumbledore be able to tell them all that they need to know? 

" We're here." Announced Professor McGonagall. Harry looked up. He didn't seem to remember anything on the walk down here. Professor McGonagall opened the door to Dumbledore's office. 

Professor Dumbledore looked up from an envelope that was laying on his desk. " Sit, Mr. Potter, and Ms. Granger. We have lots to talk about tonight. Mirvana, you may leave." Harry and Hermione walked in, and sat in the fluffy armchairs that were sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk. Hermione looked around and saw, 

" Professor Peters! What are you doing here!" Hermione exclaimed, looking at the sub who had taught Magical Creatures class when Hagrid was gone. 

" Ms. Granger," Said Professor Dumbledore, getting Hermione's attention. " We need to discuss many things. I wish to get to the point." 

" Is this about the dreams or something Hermione and I had?" Harry interrupted. 

Professor Dumbledore looked at him strangely. " What are you talking about." 

" Hermione and I fainted, and we saw Voldemort getting the looking glass. A sprit or something came out of it." Harry told Dumbledore. 

Dumbledore looked at both Hermione and Harry with a serious tinkle in his eyes. He took a deep breathe, and looked at Elizabeth. She smiled, and nodded. Dumbledore turned back to Harry and Hermione. 

" Harry, Hermione," Dumbledore began, " I am going to tell you something, and I don't want you two to interrupt me. Understand?" The two fifteen year olds nodded. 

" Many years ago, fifteen years to be exacted, the wizard world was living in fright of Lord Voldemort. Many brave wizards would try and go to fight and kill him. None of them succeeded. The angels above were watching to what was happening in the wizards and muggle worlds. About fifty or more dying each day. 

" They set about trying to change everything, so it would be a happy time for the wizard and muggle worlds. All of their plans were destroyed. So they helped the good folk, there was still no change. The Angels and the witches and wizards were running all out of hope to ever see light again.

" But what so many people didn't know was that the stars had another thought in mind. Just about when hope was out, they gave two couples each a baby. The stars gave them the destinies of being the only one who was ever going to defeat Lord Voldemort. The stars name these babies Fate and Destiny. They wanted the babies to know nothing about their futures or be famous or their individual powers until they had complete control over their powers. 

" Their plan didn't go as hoped. Voldemort set out to kill a family, the same family that Fate was in. He killed the Mum and Dad, but couldn't kill the baby. This baby was famous before he could eat real food."

Hermione turned to Harry. " That's you." She whispered. Harry looked to the floor. So he was supposed to defeat Voldemort?

" The other baby, Destiny, last I heard," Dumbledore continued. " Was given away to a muggle family because her muggle mother had no money and was going to die. I heard that the parents, unable to have one of their own, loved the child to deaf. They gave her everything she wanted. Even I was unsure who this child was, that was how secret she was kept. But until last summer, I realize who this girl was. She and you Harry were the only survivors of Voldemort that were ever known." 

Harry turned to Hermione, who had her mouth hanging open. " Y-y-you mean t-that I-I'm t-the other ch-child? And I-I was a-adopted? " Hermione managed to ask. 

Dumbledore looked poignant. " Yes Hermione, you were adopted. I have a letter for you from your real mother. She said to give it to you when you were--" 

" Wait a minute! I'm not adopted! I'm also supposed to defeat Voldemort? No! I don't want this! All I really wanted was to be normal! But no I had to be smarter than other people. Then I had to be a witch! Then I had to fight Voldemort! Then I had to find out that I was only made for conquering Voldemort! I found out that I was adopted! No! I WANT TO BE NORMAL!" Hermione yelled the last part. She had stood up with her hands at her sides. She took a last glance around the room, and ran out of it, with tears flowing down her cheeks. 

Harry made a move to get up and chase after Hermione, but Dumbledore put a hand up before him. " Professor! I need to go after Hermione. She probably needs somebody to talk to. Let me go!" 

The professor looked like he was weighing the possibilities in his head. " Ok, go to Hermione. She should be at St. Mungos with her parents. Elizabeth can take you if you liked?" Dumbledore told Harry. 

Harry just nodded, and the blonde-haired girl stood up. They were headed towards the door when Professor Dumbledore called them. 

" Harry! Wait! I would like you to take this for Hermione. It's just a letter that her real mother wrote to her explaining everything. She doesn't have to open it yet, just keep it safe keeping." He was holding out the letter, arms length. The letter flew to his hand. 

" H-how?" Asked Harry, shocked more than ever.

" I'll explain later when Hermione is back. Go to Hermione Harry." Professor Dumbledore said, and Harry went out the door, followed by Professor Peters. 

~*~

Hermione made a long dash towards the hospitals' doors. She pulled them opened, and ran through the vast room. The witch at the front desk called out to her, but Hermione didn't hear her. She just kept running. She ran up four sets of chairs, then went to her left, and opened the first door to her right. 

Tears were flowing steadily down her cheeks as she looked at the sight before her. Her parents, each in their own beds, hooked up to machines. They were starring off into space. A nurse was by the window, her back facing it. She was reading a magazine. 

" Miss?" Asked Hermione. " You can go now. I kind of need to talk with my parents." The nurse nodded, closed the magazine, and walked out of the door. 

Hermione went to sit on a chair that was between the two beds. She hold her mother's left hand, and her father's right hand. She looked down at the floor and closed her eyes. 

At that time, she failed to notice that Harry was at the threshold, waiting patiently with the letter in hand. He didn't want to scare her. 

" Mum, dad," Hermione started, " How are you? I'm just fine, a little weak." 

Hermione paused for a few seconds. " I'm still on the top of my classes." Hermione said hopefully hoping for an answer. None came. 

" Jeez, why can't I get out what I want to say. It's so hard. I mean, if only I could talk to you when you were here with me actually. I know, I know, mum, you'll just say ' Well we're not, so get over it.'" Hermione smiled. " Mum, Dad, do you remember when you said that I had a different Destiny than what I had hoped and wanted. Now that I know what that was, or is, I think I would want to rewound the past, and be with you. Dumbledore said that I was supposed to defeat Voldemort with Harry, he's supposedly Fate, while I'm Destiny. 

" But I don't know how I'm supposed to do it. The professor said that the stars gave me individual powers, but I don't know what they are. I think that this is all some kind of joke, or even worse, a nightmare." 

Hermione paused, gaining strength for what she was going to say next. Harry stood there, with tears in his eyes. He quickly wiped the tears off, but couldn't move to Hermione. 

" I used to think this was a big nightmare," Hermione continued, " ever since you two were tortured by the Cruciatus Curse. It was my fault, and I want to make it all right. But I couldn't. Then tonight I found out what my real destiny is, and that I was given to you two when I was littler. 

" This is probably my last time I'm ever gonna talk to you like this for a long time. If I accept this, then Dumbledore would probably train me and Harry so we can get ready for the Dark Lord. But if I don't accept this, I will have to live with the guilt of other people dying because I was too selfish to admit that I'm suppose to take on Voldemort. Also what would my two best friends say?" 

Harry finally found the courage to speak. " We would say that Hermione Granger is the least selfish person, and that she should follow her heart." Hermione whipped her head around to Harry. She was scowling, but it turned into a smile.

" How much did you hear?" Hermione asked. 

" Since you said you were weak, and you not weak, you're the on of the strongest people I know." 

" You mean that?" Harry nodded. " Well, we should be really going." 

" Are you sure? You don't need to talk to your parents so more?" Harry asked. 

Hermione shook her head. " No, let's go." She said, and let go of her parents hands. She stood up and walked over to Harry. Harry looked down at the letter, and suddenly remembered it.

" Here, Professor Dumbledore said he wanted you to keep it." Harry said, handing her the letter. Hermione looked at it, and put it in her robes. 

" So, how did you find me?" Hermione asked as they walked down the staircases. 

" Oh, well, you know, Professor Peters. She left when I went inside the hospital."

" Oh." 

They were silent as they walked to Hogwarts. It had started raining when they were only half way there. Harry looked at Hermione who was looking at him with a smile on her face. 

" What? Do I have a mark on my face?" Harry asked. This made Hermione laughed. 

" No. You don't." 

" Then why are you laughing. We are getting drench." 

Hermione just smiled. " No. Rain just makes me, uh, feel like I'm a like still a litte girl, with love surrounding her from all of the violence in the world." 

" Really?" 

" Yeah, snow has the same effect sometimes." 

Harry looked at Hermione again. She was holding her mouth opened, letting the raindrops catch inside of her mouth. She twirled around. He laughed. " Thirsty?" He asked. 

Hermione started laughing. " No, it's just fun." 

" And they say girls are more mature than boys." Harry teased. 

" They are." 

" No they aren't!" 

" Yes they are." 

By this time they reached the school. They headed inside of it, drenched from head to toe. Hermione's hair was dripping water, and making puddles of where she stood. 

" C'mon, let go to Professor Dumbledore. He can explain more." Harry said. Hermione nodded in agreement. They headed up towards the office, and said the password. 

Soon they were knocking at Professor Dumbledore's door, it being opened by Elizabeth. She grinned at the sight of them. " I was wondering where the world's Fate and Destiny were, they were just walking in the rain." She shepard them in, and they sat in the chairs before Dumbledore's desk. 

He had a tinkle in his eyes, and was also to smiling. Elizabeth conjured up blankets, and wrapped the blankets around 'Fate and Destiny.' 

" Professor, I'm really sorry for..." Hermione started. 

" Hermione, no need to apologize. I trust you thought about this?" Dumbledore interrupted. 

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. Hermione nodded, and turned to stare at the phoenix. It was only a baby now. 

" Professor, Hermione and I want to fulfill our destinies." 

" Ah, good, I was hoping you two would agree. Now," Hermione turned her glaze to Professor Dumbledore as he spoke, " I want you to know that you both will have to train extra hard. You can't go against Voldemort until you are trained. 

" As Harry found out earlier, your individual power are of course being telepathic, had having the power of Telesis. In other words, you both can move things with your mind. I was also told that you also hold two other powers, but it is unknown right now of what they are. 

" You will also be trained on controlling your powers and dueling. It will be hard, but I have no doubt that you will pass. Your training will start tomorrow, after all of the students leave for home. All of them are leaving, because of current events. I will expect both of you in the great hall by 8:30 tomorrow. I'm going to advise a goods night sleep." Dumbledore said. 

Hermione and Harry nodded. They got up and left the office, but mot before they tried to hand the blankets back. " No, no, you keep them." Dumbledore advised. 

So they went back to the common room. When they got inside Ron was still sitting with Seamus, Dean, and Neville. He, like other Gryffindors hadn't failed to notice how wet Harry and Hermione were.

Ron got up, and walked over to where Hermione was standing, bidding Harry a farewell before she went up to the girl dormitories to get in drier clothes. 

" Where were you? And why are you all wet." Ron directed all of his words to Hermione, ignoring Harry. 

Hermione frowned. " I was outside." 

" But it's raining outside!" Ron exclaimed. " You could catch your death outside in this weather!" 

Hermione just slightly smiled, and shrugged. " I didn't. I just felt so away from all of the violence that is happening." She paused for a moment. " I'm going up to bed, Ron. Talk to Harry." Hermione said innocently, and fled up the stairs. 

' Hermione! You're evil! He won't talk to me, and I don't want to talk to him!' Harry thought quickly. 

Without bothering to turn her head around, Harry heard Hermione's voice inside his head. ' Tough luck. Have fun.' 

Harry sighed, and turned to Ron, excepted he had already stomped off to be with his new so called 'friends.' Harry glared evilly at him, and went upstairs to his own dorm. 

Harry got a dry, blue, t-shirt, and boxers. He then went into the bathroom to take a shower, kept thinking about how he was Fate, and Hermione was destiny. 

It took awhile for Harry to fell asleep. He kept thinking about Ron and his fight, and how he had a feeling that it was over Hermione. Then she was another thing. After he scowled himself about Ron, Hermione's face would always drift into his mind. He heard the other boys come in half-past midnight. He pretended to be asleep. Soon, the pretending came real...

~*~

The next morning he woke up to the sunrays coming into his room. All of the other beds were empty, three of them, unmade. He sighed, and lifted his legs to the side of the bed, and sitting up, rubbing his eyes. He looked at the clock that was in the boy's dorm. Eight. Ron would have gone by now. 

Harry heard the dorm room door opened, and Hermione was standing on the threshold. She looked very pretty, standing there in her blue jeans and long sleeved blue t-shirt. The sunrays were catching her hair, and make it more beautiful than ever. Harry smiled. 

" Oh, hi. I just thought that I'll wake you up." Hermione said. 

" I'm up." Harry said simply. 

Hermione nodded. " Ok, I'll wait for you in the common room and then we'll head down." 

Hermione closed the room. Harry sighed, how did he get a good friend as Hermione? The only time he could remember them fighting was when she told Professor Mcgonagall about the new firebolt he received in his third year. But even then, she was just looking out for him. 

Harry got out of bed, and got dressed. His training was today, Harry thought as he picked out his clothes from his trunk. He decided that he needed to wear something that was comfortable. He choose on blue jeans and one of Dudley's hand-me-down gray t-shirt. The t-shirt was a little too big, but Harry didn't have nothing else to wear. 

He met Hermione down in the common room. They made their way down to the great hall. " So, I don't think you and Ron made up, have you?" Hermione asked. 

" No, as I said before, he won't talk to me, and I won't talk to him." Harry said simply with an angry glint in his eye. 

Hermione nodded. " I wished I knew what you were fighting about. Ron won't tell me this morning. Can you tell me before this gets any worst?" 

Harry shook his head, " Even if you did know, you won't be able to do any good." 

Hermione didn't reply as they turned the last corner to the great hall. The doors were opened, and it was silent in there. Harry and Hermione exchanged looks: the great hall could never be silent, something bad must have happened. 

' Wands?' Harry asked telepathically. 

' Yes.' Hermione pulled out her wand, and Harry did the same. They opened the doors, and it was in rambles. The tables were ruined, the great hall sky was all cloudy. Also there was bodies of the teachers laying on the ground. In the center on the room stood one figure. This figure drew his hood back... 

Hermione gasped. It was Viktor... 

~*~  


Coming Up Next in Chapter 11::_ I'll get you my pretty_::

FIGHT! Hehehhee

A/N: Hahahahhaha... (evil laughter...) I can't wait to see what you all think of this cliffhanger... It's my favorite one so far. Also for the cliffhanger: All isn't as it seems... 

I'll let you ponder on that... :-) I hoped some of you like the 'rain' scene. I just had to add Harry saying: ' and they say girls are more mature," and they are! Sorry guys, but seeing how boys behave at my school... girls are more mature. 

Yes, you WILL know what the letter to Hermione, from her real muggle mother says, LATER. I'm thinking in the last chapter. Yes, I know, I'm keeping everything for the last few chapters... 

Well, I'm off to get Chapter Five up on FF.net. Yes, I'm still pretty much ahead writing this, than what you are reading. 

( 02/06/2002)

Special Notes to those who reviewed chapter 9:: First sights of the Looking Glass::

Karen: I love it when I write Harry and Ron fighting! I hope that this is soon enough. 

Noodlejelly: Bad News: Harry and Hermione won't got together until the last chapter. 

Viv: They fainted at the same time. Simon is evil, very evil to kill his own blood... Oops, said too much... 

E.C.R Potter: It wasn't really a dream. I'll explain it later if I write a sequel. I'm done writing this story, but I might write a sequel, but I might not get the sequel up for a long time. 

Scott: I am, and Thanx! 

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters taken from the books, J.K Rowling does. 

Claimer: I own this story, and any other characters NOT taken from the Hp Books. 


	11. " I'll Get You My Pretty

The Looking Glass

Chapter 11:: " _I'll get you my pretty!" _

by: hermioneharry4ever

__

' Wands?' Harry asked telepathically. 

' Yes.' Hermione pulled out her wand, and Harry did the same. They opened the doors, and it was in rambles. The tables were ruined, the great hall sky was all cloudy. Also there was bodies of the teachers laying on the ground. In the center on the room stood one figure. This figure drew his hood back... 

Hermione gasped. It was Viktor... 

Viktor smiled evilly. " Vhy, hello herm-mi-onny! Do you vike my vork?" Viktor said, gesturing to the teachers, all laying onto the ground. Neither Hermione and Harry turned to look at Viktor's work. " I vell expect so. Veacher's are cruel."

Nobody said anything. Hermione was trying to figure out a plan. 

' Harry, when I think ' GO!' fight Krum with every curse you could think of!' Hermione thought. 

' Ok.' 

' Go!' Hermione muttered a spell under her breathe that sent Krum flying into the wall. He looked up, with the devil in his eyes, he looked ready to kill them. Viktor got up, and called Harry's and Hermione's wands to him. He smiled evilly. " Ah, now vho vas the upper vand? Crucio!" He yelled twice, and sent Harry and Hermione rolling around the floor in pure agony. 

It was a minute later when Viktor Krum let the curse off of them. " Vhat vas fun, Vhould I have vore fun? Yeah!" 

But the two teenagers weren't listening, instead they were having a completely different conversation in their minds. ' Harry! We've got to come up with a plan. He can kill us any minute!' Thought Hermione.

' He won't kill us, because Voldemort wants to kill us himself, so unless that death eater wants to suffer Voldemorts wrath, he won't kill us.' Harry reasoned, using the wall for support to get up. He helped Hermione get up too. 

' Then we have to prevent him taking us to Voldemort. Harry distract Krum.'

' Why?' 

' Just do it! I might be able to get our wands back.' Hermione thought eagerly. Harry sighed, and ran to where the Ravenclaw table would be if it wasn't laying on the ground in pieces. Viktor Krum was still looking at Hermione, wand raised. Harry looked frantically around for something. There was a chair leg. Harry hurriedly picked it up, and threw at the death eater. 

Krum turned around so he was facing Harry. " Vhould you van't me to torture you virst?" He asked. 

Suddenly a white cat appeared, and was running towards Krum at a speed Harry couldn't believe. Three feet away from the dark wizard, it jumped, and landed on his shoulder. Two things happened then. One of which to Harry's pleasure. The white cat, formerly known as Hermione, strike at one of the wands in Viktor Krum's hands. It went flying towards Harry. Harry dived for it, and realized it was his very own wand. 

The second thing. Viktor rip the cat off of his shoulder, and threw it the wall with all of his might. Hermione, still in her cat form moaned in pain. " Vo, it's just you and me, Potter." 

Harry starred up to the once famous for Quidditch eyes. There was pure hate in those eyes. Harry thought of a quickly thought of a curse. " Stupefy!" Harry shouted. Krum ducted, and missed the curse be inches. He then muttered a spell, and Harry dodged it. 

It was then that Krum tried once again to take his wand away. Harry's wand was hovering away from him, and he jumped up, and tried to catch it. Instead of doing what he hoped: catching it, he sent it flying twenty feet away from him. Harry gulped as Viktor laughed evilly. 

By the wall, Hermione had turned back to her normal form. She had received a few deep cuts from being thrown by Krum, and even though the pain was wrenching, she ignored it, and got up to a sitting position. She saw Harry's wand landing twenty feet away from him. She had to do something, she thought as she pulled herself up... 

Harry did something that was both stupid and brave of him. He charged at Krum, and with all of his strength, he pushed Krum down. Krum pushed Harry off of him, and stood up. He was standing over Harry with his wand raised, and started to mutter the beginning of a spell. 

There suddenly was Hermione foot out of no where, kicking both of the wands out of Viktor Krum's hand. She stood her ground, poised to block anything that Krum sent at her. 

A clapping sound was surrounding the hall. Harry looked around, and saw that the teachers were standing up, clapping for them. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Lupin were all clapping the hardest that they could, with smiles on their faces. However, Snape was clapping politely. Viktor Krum stood there, also clapping. 

Hermione and Harry exchanged confused looks, Hermione dropping her fists.

' Have we missed out on something?' Asked Harry, telepathically. 

' I don't think so.' Hermione thought back as Professor Dumbledore came over. 

" I believe you want an explanation on all of this?" Asked Dumbledore. Hermione and Harry both nodded. The Professor smiled, and waved his wand. The great hall was back to normal. All except that all tables, except one, was pushed back to the wall. Harry and Hermione followed the Headmaster to the table that wasn't pushed back to the wall. 

All of the teachers follow them, sitting down. Harry and Hermione sat across from Professor Dumbledore, and Viktor Krum was sitting on Dumbledore's right side. 

Hermione scowled at this. " But Professor, what is the reason for this. Viktor Krum is a death eater! He even has the tattoo to prove it!" 

Professor Dumbledore's eyes tinkled at this. " Ms. Granger, you must be thinking of the real Viktor Krum."

" What?" Exclaimed Hermione. 

" This Viktor Krum is just only somebody who took polyjuice potion. The reason is because I wanted to evaluate how well you fought in surprised situations. Also this was something to tell me all that you need to be taught." 

Harry's mouth hung in shock. He did all that fighting just for nothing? He looked at Krum, he seemed to be turning back to normal. His black hair turned into a red, long pony-tail, and freckles appeared on his face. 

" Bill!" Said Harry in surprised. Bill was one of Ron's older brothers. 

" Hi Harry, Hermione. I hope you're not mad at me for trying to beat you up. And Hermione, sorry for throwing you across the hall." Bill apologized. 

Hermione smiled. " Don't worry about it. No harm done. Just a few cuts. That's all." She turned to Professor Dumbledore, " Professor, since Krum is really Bill, how did you pull off Bill being able to use the Curciatus Curse without getting into trouble?" 

Professor Dumbledore's eyes tinkled again. " I talked to some wizards about Bill being able to use it, and for the reason of to train you two, they agreed only that Mr. Weasley would be allowed to do it once to both of you." He paused as a house-elf came running to him, with two pieces of paper with her. The house-elf curtsied, and handed the papers to the elder. Then she ran off again. Professor Dumbledore handed each Harry and Hermione a piece of paper. He looked at his. 

_8:00- Professor Lupin/ Professor Peters: In DADA classroom:: Lengthening Powers, and knowledge about spells_

10:00- Professor Snape: In Dungeons :: Karate/ Dueling without wands 

1:00- Resting Time/ Lunch 

2:00- Professor Moody: In History of Magic Classroom:: Dueling with Wands

5:00- Professor Peters: In Hogsmeade:: Apparation. 

7:00- Dinner

Harry looked up. This was going to be hard. Eleven Hours of work. He looked back down again. _Karate_? Harry thought. " Professor, why do we have to do Karate?" Asked Harry. 

" Mr. Potter. There may come a time when you don't have your wand. You will need to know karate, or at least that's what's written in the stars."

" Um, Professor Dumbledore," began Hermione, " Aren't we a little too young for Apparation?" 

Dumbledore smiled. " Ms. Granger, I believe that you and Mr. Potter would do just fine. You're not going to have any lessons today. They will start tomorrow, but today I want you two to spend the time relaxing. The days to come are going to be tired some. Ms. Granger, you should go to the hospital wing and have those cuts mended." 

Both of them nodded, and got up to leave the table, with the new schedules in hand. Harry followed Hermione out of the Great Hall. 

" I can't believe they did that! I was practically wetting my pants when I saw Kurm." Hermione exclaimed. 

This made Harry smiled. " Ah, did 'ittle Hermy miss the lesson on potty-training?" Harry teased. 

Hermione rolled up the piece of paper that she was holding, and whacked Harry twice with it. "Do. Not. Call. Me. Hermy.!" She said. 

" Ok Hermy." Harry teased. 

Hermione glared at Harry, then smiled evilly. " You know, I can curse you tonight, when your sleeping. Maybe booby-trap your room if you keep it up, Harry James Potter." 

" Full name treatment, huh? Well I better stop, Hermione." 

" Thank You." Hermione said, pushing opened the door to the hospital wing. 

~*~  


Harry woke up that morning, feeling cold. His sheets had rolled to the ground, and he was left with nothing but a t-shirt and boxers. 

( A/n: Sorry, but I don't see Harry that type of guy who wears nothing but boxers to bed...he's too... um, modest or something...)

He groaned and got out of bed, and went to the window. The sky was white, and bits of snow were flying to the ground. Harry could see Hagrid, the grounds-keeper and his friend, moving trees into the castle. No doubt for Christmas. Harry smiled, and got dressed. 

When Harry went downstairs, there was a table of food on the side of the common room. It was enough to feed a whole population of 50,000 people! He traveled over to the food, and got a plate. 

Half way into filling his plate, Harry heard an yawn from the girls' staircase. He turned around to find Hermione walking down the stairs, tiredly. 

" Hermione, were you up again late last night because of excessive reading?" Harry asked. 

Hermione made her way to the table, and piled food onto it without realizing what she was putting on it. She then sat in the chair closet to the fireplace. Harry followed her. She then begin to speak. " No, Harry, I just don't know how to explain it." 

" Try." 

Hermione sighed, and took a green grape, and popped it in her mouth. " It's like I have these dreams, but when I wake up, I can't remember what the dream about, or why I even woke up in the first place. Then I get these shivers, and voice in my head that says that I'm supposed to help the dark. It's so confusing, Harry just forget I ever told you this." 

Harry looked at Hermione with concern, forgetting about his plate of food. " No, I won't forget this. Hermione your my friend, and I'm going to help you. How long have you had these 'dreams'?" 

" I think they started when I was a baby. I remember that my adopted mother used to tell me that every night when I was asleep, I used to wake up shivering, and crying. It soon stopped when I was three and a half, but I don't know. It didn't come back until two weeks after I turned fifteen." 

" Really, do you know what made it stop?" 

Hermione closed her eyes, and nodded. But when she opened them again, she knew what Harry was thinking, without using her powers. " Harry, it won't work. It all stopped because I crawled into bed with my parents, and after a month of doing that, it went away." 

Harry sighed. This year was getting harder and harder. They were silent for a while, each eating and watching the dancing flame in the fire place. Hermione checked her watch. " Harry, it's ten till eight. We should head down to Lupin's room." Harry smiled, and put his plate down. It now all begin...

~*~

When Harry and Hermione opened the door to the Defense Against the Dark Arts Room, Lupin was writing something on the chalkboard, and Elizabeth was moving all of the desks, except two to the side of the room. Professor Lupin turned around, and smiled. 

" Hello you two. Take your seats. We only have two hours to get through all that we need to." Lupin said, as Harry and Hermione took their seats.

It was a good lesson. Lupin and Elizabeth first made the two teenagers to concentrate on using their Telesis Power on command. Neither were able to move something. Then Elizabeth took Hermione out of the room. Lupin had told Harry that this was to see how far apart that they could use their telepathic powers. 

Soon the two hours were up, and Harry and Hermione made their way to the Dungeons. Harry wasn't looking forward to this lesson with Snape. Snape would probably be mean as ever. 

Snape wasn't there when Harry and Hermione arrived. They waited for five minutes until Snape finally showed his face. He smirked as he put down a book on his desk. 

" I want you two to let me see how well you fight, so this will be a pre-test." Snape drawled. Hermione opened her mouth, " Ms. Granger. I don't care. ( Hermione shut her mouth.) Now, before you fight, your going to need the proper clothes, of course."

Snape waved his wand, and Harry found himself in blue sweat pants and a white tank top, with the straps being one inch wide. His feet were also barefoot. He looked at Hermione. She had the same sweat pants, was bare foot on a blue mat, but her tank top had straps that were only one centimeter wide. It was also tight. Hermione saw this too, and started arguing with Snape. 

" Ms. Granger, that is the kind of clothes you wear for karate, and wandless dueling." Snape drawled. 

"But, I never wear clothes like this! It makes me look like a slut!" 

" Fine, if you don't like it, leave and get fifty points taken off of Gryffindor." Snape said, angrily. Hermione glared at him, and crossed her arms. 

" Ok, since we have that matter all sorted out, I need your wands handed over." Snape continued. Harry and Hermione gave Snape their wands. He smirked, and got off the mat. " Show me what you know." Snape said simply. 

Hermione took her place at the mat, as Harry took his. Hermione put her arms out so that the elbows were facing outwards, and her fist were about at the top of her stomach. She rolled one fist, and put her other hand on top of it. Harry followed in suit, and they bowed to each other. 

The next thing surprised Harry, Hermione brought her knee up, and kicked Harry in the side. He fell down clutching it. " Potter, get up." Came Snape's voice. Harry got up, and tried to punch Hermione. She blocked every attempted punch. Harry smiled, and kept trying to punch her. While he was doing that, he brought his foot to Hermione, and tripped her. 

She glared angrily at him, and leaned on her back, and kicked Harry in the guts. He fell to the ground. Snape was suddenly clapping. 

" Well done. How did you do all of those moves Ms. Granger?" He asked, as Hermione helped Harry up. 

" Well," She began, " If you would've let me spoke at the beginning of this class, than you would have known that I was in muggle karate for three years." 

" Right, now, lets began the lesson..." 

~*~

Harry and Hermione sunk into the couches when they were done with the day. It had been a long one, and from all of the moving activities, they were exhausted. 

" Harry, I think I'm to tired to move." Hermione told Harry. 

" Same here. I might even fell asleep on the couch." Harry said.

" You know, that's the couch that was used for the people who took Fred's and George's candy." Hermione said, closing her eyes. 

" And," 

" The candy was the one that made you fart." Hermione said, holding in laughter. 

Harry jumped off the couch, and Hermione started to laugh. " Just joking." She said.

Harry starred at her with disbelief in his eyes. " I'm going to get you back, my pretty!" Harry said evilly, mocking the bad witch in Wizard of Oz. This made Hermione laugh even more. 

Harry came nearer to Hermione with an evil glint in his eyes. She stopped laughing. " Harry, Harry, if you dare, I swear," Hermione started, but stopped because Harry had started tickling her. She screamed, and pulled the pillow out from underneath her head, and started hitting Harry with it. Harry retreated, but came back with a pillow. 

~*~

Up in Dumbledore's office, there were two people, watching the pillow fight through an orb on Dumbeldore's desk. 

"Do you think they could do it?" Asked a man. 

" Sirius, my heart believes with all its' might that Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger could and can defeat Voldemort."

" But, what about Ron Weasley? Where is he in all of this?" 

" Mr. Weasley is going to have to watch from the sidelines, until Harry and Hermione agrees to tell him about themselves. Then, and only then, he would be allowed in the game." 

Sirius looked down at the orb again. Harry was now chasing Hermione around the common room. They looked so happy, so innocent, so young. Sirius sighed. He knew that Harry and Hermione had feelings for each other, ever since their forth year. Both seemed stubborn to let these 'feelings' take over them. Both seemed to be fighting against them. 

" Professor Dumbledore," Sirius said, Dumbledore looked up, " Do you think that Harry and Hermione love each other?" 

Dumbledore laughed silently. " Yes I do, all of the school know so, all except Harry, Ron, and Hermione. It's actually kind of funny though." 

" They are so, um, blind in seeing love, it just makes me want to smack them right side up until they realize it." 

Dumbledore chuckled. " Just let love do it's thing Sirius, and they will eventually find out." 

" They might just be thickheaded enough to see right though it." Sirius muttered. " Well, I'm going to say hi to them." Sirius said out loud, and went out of the office. 

~*~

Up in the common room, Harry and Hermione were still having a pillow fight. They paused when they heard Sirius came into the common room. 

" So how's my favorite Lovebird's doing?" Teased Sirius when he came in. Hermione and Harry exchanged looks, and both nodded... 

~*~

Coming Up Next in Chapter 12:: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. ::_

The Mirror of Erised is Back! Christmas is there to, and 'Fate and Destiny' has their lessons...

A/N: Jeez, this is my officially longest story I ever did! WooHoo! 

Did you like this chapter. Yes, I know, a little fluffy, but that's okay, I'll give you Hr/H wanters a brake. 

Ok, I gotta go. 

Special Notes to Reviewers who Reviewed Chapter 10:: _The Truth Comes Out_::

E.C.R Potter: Yeah, you're right. She hasn't really said where the location is. Maybe it'll come out in one of her later books. I just had to make the hospital close to the school. 

Amethyst Wicca: It's Ok, Thanx too!

Karen: No, the teacher's aren't dead. I couldn't do that, I'm not evil that much. I think that there is only one more cliffhanger like this one in the rest of the story. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff. 

Claimer: I own this story.


	12. 

A/N: I know, I'm late... but I have something to say. The ending of this story personally sucks. I am going to try and make a better and interesting story. So that means that I won't be doing any work on my other new story, " Make No Promises," or posting up this one until the ending is revised. Ok, go on, read! 

The Looking Glass

Chapter 12:: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. ::_

By: hermioneharry4ever

_Up in the common room, Harry and Hermione were still having a pillow fight. They paused when they heard Sirius came into the common room. _

" So how's my favorite Lovebird's doing?" Teased Sirius when he came in. Hermione and Harry exchanged looks, and both nodded... 

Suddenly Sirius was bombed with pillows. He ran to one of the chairs, and pulled a pillow off of it. Soon it was a three man pillow fight... 

~*~

An hour later, the three were sitting by the fireplace, one of which was laying on a couch, sleeping silently. The other two were talking quietly. 

" So, Sirius, what have you've been doing lately?" Asked Harry.

" Nothing much. I've been helping Dumbledore lately. Been staying a the Shieking Shack." Sirius answered, watching the dancing flame. " Nothing of real importance." 

" Oh." Harry replied. 

They were silent for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. Harry was starring at Hermione, who had fell asleep as soon as she sat down on the couch. He hoped that she wouldn't have one of those dreams again tonight. Sirius started laughing at his godson. 

" What?" Harry asked. 

" You like her don't you?" Sirius asked, even though he knew the real answer. 

Harry looked at him as if he had one extra arm. " What, I don't like Hermione." Harry denied. The last thing he needed was his father's best friend making fun of him. He already had enough teasing. 

" Right. I think you are just an younger generation of Lily and James." He muttered, "Well I better be going." He said, and got up, walking to the portrait as a dog. But Harry heard what he said before. 

" Sirius! We aren't nothing like my parents!" Harry exclaimed after him, but it was too late. He was gone. Harry sighed, and looked at Hermione. She was sleeping peacefully. " If we are, then that would be fine with me." He whispered, and got a blanket. 

Harry wrapped it around Hermione, and went to sit down in a chair across from her. Soon sleep came to him...

~*~

When Harry woke up the next day, Hermione had already gone for a plate of food. She went over to another chair by the fireplace. Harry smiled, and got up and went over to the table to get food. He then went to sit next to Hermione. 

" Hi." She said. 

" Hi," Harry replied back. 

" I didn't have any one of those dreams last night." Hermione revealed. 

Harry looked at her. " Probably," She continued, " Because I was really tired." 

" Probably." Harry said.

~*~  


Christmas was tomorrow at Hogwarts, and Harry was trying to think of a good present for Hermione. He didn't want to get her books, but something special. He had already got Ron a present, even if Ron wasn't speaking to him. He had got Ron a Chudley Cannons watch. He had already sent Hermione's and his presents with Hedwig to Ron. 

" Okay, you two, you can go. I know it's a bit early, buts it's Christmas." Said Professor Peters. They had been in their Apparation classes when she said this. Both of the teenagers nodded, and bided her a good-bye. 

They walked back to Hogwarts as it started to snow lightly. Hermione smiled. " Deja Vu." 

Harry laughed. " So are you going to act like a child Ms. Hermione Granger?" 

" I don't know, Mr. Harry Potter." Hermione replied. 

By this time they had gotten to the castle. They were walking up to the Gryffindor Common Room when Harry saw a door was slightly opened. There was an eerie silence in the room. Harry stopped, and Hermione walked a few paces before she knew that Harry wasn't with her. She turned around. 

" Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione asked. 

Harry looked at her. " I'm going into this room, Hermione."

" What? Why? It could be dangerous!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry shrugged, and went into the room. " Harry! What do you think your doing!" Hermione shrieked, the mumbled, " I swear you're just impossible sometimes Harry Potter." She followed Harry inside the room. 

She saw him, standing in front of a mirror. At the top of the mirror, she read, _ Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. _

A sudden thought came to Hermione. This was the Mirror of Erised. " Harry," she croaked out, " Come on, lets go. This mirror could make you insane." 

But Harry wasn't listening. The last time he looked into this mirror he had saw his parents and family. But now the mirror changed. This time was a picture of a table on a porch. He could see himself at the head of the table, holding hands with Hermione. It looked as that they had identical wedding rings. Farther down the table was two little kids who had bushy-brown hair, with emerald eyes talking with Ron. At the other end of the table was him parents, Sirius, and Professor Lupin. They were all laughing happily, and waving at the real Harry. 

Harry felt a tear fell down his cheek. He felt Hermione tugging on his t-shirt. He turned around, and faced Hermione. She spoke. 

" Harry, we should go. I heard that this mirror can make you insane. C'mon." Hermione said. 

Harry nodded, but didn't agree. " Ok, we'll go. But don't you want to look into the mirror? Only just once!"

Hermione sighed, and Harry moved out of the way. She turned around to face the mirror. All Harry could see was Hermione. When a couple of seconds gone by, she turned around, with a shocked expression on her face. " Ok, lets go." 

Harry agreed, and they made their way out of the room. " Harry," Hermione started. " What do you see in the mirror?" 

Harry chewed on the inside of his cheek. He told Hermione everything he saw, but left out the children and the wedding bands on their figures. Hermione smiled, but didn't say anything. Harry asked her the same question. 

" Well," she started to explain, " I don't really feel like answering that question. I mean that I think I've been overlooking my heart desire for so long, and now I shocked of what it is." 

" Is it something about school?" Harry asked. 

Hermione laughed, " No it isn't. It's more of something else." 

" Care to explain?" 

" No, sorry. Maybe when I get used to it, I'll explain later." 

Harry understood more than she thought. He had to get used to the fact that his parents were dead when he was littler, and was told that they had died in a car accident. The kids at school used to asked him why his last name was different from his aunt and uncle. He didn't felt like telling. 

They both walked back to the common room. They bid each other good night and went upstairs to bed. 

Just before Harry fell asleep, his thoughts went to Hermione's Christmas present. He had gotten it the day before from Hogsmeade. He hoped that Hermione liked it...

~*~  


When Harry finally stirred, the sunlight was pouring through his window. His feet were relativity warm, but the rest of his body was lukewarm. He moaned, and reached for his glasses on the table right by his bed. As soon as Harry put on his glasses, he saw Hermione sitting on the edge Ron's bed with a perfectly wrapped gift. She was in her pajamas. 

" Merry Christmas Harry." Hermione said as soon as Harry looked at her. 

" Merry Christmas Hermione." Harry replied. She handed Harry the gift. It was light, very light for a such a big box. He looked at Hermione curiously. 

" Open it!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry put her gift off to the side, and got her gift. It was in a tiny box. He handed Hermione it. She took it. 

" Want to open them at the same time?" Harry asked, Hermione nodded. But before Hermione or Harry tear the wrapping paper off, there was a knocking at the window. A mass of six owls were gathered at the window. Hermione set the little present down and went to open the window. The owls flew in, and made two piles of presents. One for him, and one for Hermione. 

Harry started on unwrapping his presents. He had gotten a box of assorted candies from Hagrid. From Fred and George, he had received samples of all of their joke candies. Also, Ron surprised Harry by giving him a hand-hold game of Quidditch worked by magic, and from Ron's letter he felt that Ron was ready to be friends with him again. 

Now he was down to one more present. It was in a small leather box. Harry carefully opened it. In it was a piece of paper and two rings. Harry picked up the paper and read it. 

_Harry,_

From looking at the rings, you're probably thinking, " Why has Sirius given me two rings. Is he still trying to get me to tell him I like Hermione?" First, these rings were your parents. James and Lily, in their love-sick mines made promises to each other, but what they were, I don't know. Moony was in his stage as a werewolf, and actually spied on them, but wouldn't tell the rest what they said. So anyway, as you concluded, these are promise rings. I don't know how they work, but I'm sure you'll figure it out. And no, this isn't some stupid joke of mine to get you and Hermione together. Just keep the rings, and when you feel like it, give it to a girl you love... Yuck! I hate that mushy stuff! I can't believe I actually said that! 

Well anyway, I'd better be going. 

Sirius. 

Harry smiled at the rings. They were his parents. He took one last look at the rings, and closed the lid. It might've been his selfish self, but he wasn't ready to give one of the rings away yet.

Hermione shrieked, and got up from her presents. She was carrying a letter at arms length, started walking to the window. 

" Hermione, what are you doing?" Harry asked. Hermione didn't reply, but chucked the letter at the window. Harry looked at her strangely. She looked more refreshed and sat on the floor again. Harry repeated himself. 

" Well," Hermione answered, " I had a strange feeling about the letter I got and threw out of the window. It said my name, and everything, but no name to see who it was from. The bad feeling only got worse when I picked it up. So I made a decision, and now it's on the snow outside." 

Harry narrowed his eyes, but didn't press any farther. He told Hermione that they should open each others presents now. But she said that it was almost time for their lessons to start. Yes, even on Christmas, Dumbledore wanted Hermione and Harry to go to lessons. 

~*~  


That night Harry and Hermione sat in the common room, in their pajamas. They exchanged gifts. Each of them took their times opening each other's gifts. Three-Fourths through unwrapping his gift Harry waited to watch Hermione finishing opening hers. She smiled happily at what Harry had got her, a pure fourteen carrot locket. She opened it, and in it was the picture of herself, all of the Weasleys, her parents, and Harry standing in Diagon Ally. 

" Thank you Harry! This mean so much to me." Hermione exclaimed, tears falling down her cheeks. She putted on the locket. 

" Open yours!" Hermione said. Harry went back to his. When he finally lifted the lid to the box, all he could see was tissue paper, until a glint of gold caught his eye. It was tiny, very tiny, and it looked like a book. He picked it up, and opened the cover. In it was a mirror. This confused Harry a lot. He gave Hermione a look, and she explained it to him. 

'

" It's a Foremister. When you look into the mirror, you can wish who you want to see, and it shows you them." Hermione explained. 

Harry looked into the mirror, and wished to see his parents. His father came up first, then his mother. They looked like they were aging. Harry smiled. It just felt right to do so. 

~*~  


As two weeks went passed Harry and Hermione could always be seen in their classes. Hermione was still better at Harry in karate, but he was very good at it. Snape taught them all kinds of blocks, kicks, and even punches. 

In Professor Lupin and Professor Peter's classes they were usually sitting the first half, learning how to use all kinds of spells. The second half was usually when Harry and Hermione could try out the spells. Harry was better at some jinxes than Hermione was, but sometimes helped Hermione with the spells. 

In the Apparation classes, Harry and Hermione both could apparate a short distance, but couldn't go more than a couple of miles away from where they left off from. 

Both were doing extremely well in the dueling classes. They shot curses at a magical dummy instead of each other. 

At nights they were usually quiet, unless they got into some mock fight. Like one night... 

Tomorrow was when Ron and the others were going back to Hogwarts and the lessons would be over. Hermione and Harry were in the common room, Hermione trying to help Harry with a move that Professor Snape had taught them. They were in their karate clothes. 

When they both bowed, the fight had started. Harry received a good kick from Hermione. He had learn to ignore some of the pain, and tackled Hermione down to the ground. He was sitting on her stomach, pinning her arms down on the floor. 

He smirked. " So, what are you going to do now, Ms. Destiny. I thought you were a pro at karate. She smirked right back, and brought her legs in front of Harry. She pushed them, and Harry fell onto the ground, She got on his stomach, and pinned Harry's arms down. 

" I believe I'm should be asking you that, Mr. Fate." Hermione laughed. Harry scowled. He kicked Hermione in the back. He got out from underneath Hermione when she was saying "Ow." She stood up. Harry threw punches at her, and she block every one. Hermione glanced over where the wands laid. She jumped the couch, and ran over to them. She picked up both, and threw Harry's wand to him. Harry caught it perfectly, and they started to throw harmless little jinxes at each other. 

Harry hit Hermione with the tickling curse. She fell to the ground laughing hardly, and let go of her wand. Harry smirked and picked up Hermione's wand, twirling it in his figures. 

After five minutes, Harry took of the tickling curse. Hermione stood up, and putted out her hand. 

" Ms. Destiny, it isn't the time for a handshake." Harry teased. 

" No, I know, give me my wand." 

" I won't give it to you if you say please." 

" Alright! Please!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry chuckled. Knowing Peeves was in advantage now. " Nope, I said if you said please, I WON'T give it to you!" Harry laughed.

Hermione glared at him, with arms crossed. Suddenly Harry flew back, and hit the wall. Hermione gasped, and ran to him. 

" Harry, Are you alright! I didn't mean to!" Hermione cried. 

Harry smiled slightly. " You need to control your temper." Harry joked. 

" Harry! This isn't a time for joking around. C'mon, let's get you to the couch." Hermione said, and got her wand. She preformed a charm that made Harry float in air. She floated him to the couch. Harry laid on the couch, and Hermione sat next to him. 

" Are you sure your ok, Harry?" Hermione asked. 

" Hermione, if I was okay, would I be here now?" Harry replied. 

" I guess not." 

Harry didn't reply after that. Sleep was overcoming them, and they fell asleep...

~*~  


Harry stirred, but didn't felt like opening his eyes. He was too comfortable. During the night he had been a little cold, but now he was warm snuggled where ever he was. A flash came to his eyes, and when he opened them...

~*~  


Coming up next in chapter 13::_ 1 Slytherin+ 1 Gryffindor= Fight! _

A fight, a break up of three friends, and forgiveness... 

A.N: Not much of a cliffhanger, I know, but that was kind of because I wanted to give you guys a break. But I'll be back with my regular ones next chapter... Hehehe. 

About the mirror of erised, You well know what Hermione saw in the last chapter, along with the letter that was written long ago by her parents. Also I have a feeling that Harry isn't going to give away the rings in his fifth year. 

I've been thinking a lot about this story, and decided to add more than I thought, so it would probably be VERY long, well, long for me. 

At school, they are getting us ready for High School; I've decided to take courses that may take up all of my team, like Marching Band and the Newspaper. But don't worry, I'll keep writing, but it may end up that I could only get one chapter out per week. Why am I worrying about this? I still have until August... Oh well... 

Well, TTFN... 

hermioneharry4ever

( 02/ 14/ 02) 

Special Notes to those who reviewed Chapter 11:: _" I'll get you my pretty..." _

E.C.R Potter: You'll see how at the ending. 

Sophie: Here's the next part...

Black Angel: Thanks, here you go...

Achilles: Ok, Thank you. Just kidding, ( You said _Dam you for stopping right there!_) 

Noddlejelly: Ok, fine with me. Don't worry, my other fic, " Make no promises" is going to be Hr/H from the beginning... well sort of, they're not together anymore. 

Riddle_75: Here you go.

Viv: That stinks huh? Yeah, it's funny. Am I making any sense? Anyway, I have always thought that Hermione was the tough one. 

Linz: Yeah, or be near his presence or something. I know, not the dirty thing. Actually, I was thinking on the same lines as you were. 

Jake: Don't worry, nothing could break their love! Ron won't have a girlfriend in this story, but in the sequel. He will probably be with Lavender, but I'm not making any guarantees.

aquamand: Ok, a lot of goods. Here you go...

Disclaimer: I Don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff, J.K Rowling does. 

Claimer: I Own This Story. 


	13. 1 Slytherin+ 1 Gryffindor=FIGHT!

****

The Looking Glass

Chapter 13:: 1 Slytherin+ 1 Gryffindor= Fight!::

By: hermioneharry4ever

_Harry stirred, but didn't felt like opening his eyes. He was too comfortable. During the night he had been a little cold, but now he was warm snuggled where ever he was. A flash came to his eyes, and when he opened them_...

He saw all of the people who were in Gryffindor looking at him with a I-told-you-so look. At first he was very confused. He had just fallen asleep on the couches. Everyone did fall asleep on the couches at one point. Why were they looking at him with those kinds of looks? Harry scanned the crowd around the couch. Ron was no where to be seen. 

A moan came beside him. Harry suddenly remembered what had went on last night! He and Hermione both fallen asleep together: On the same couch! They were snuggled together for warmth. Harry watched Hermione opened her eyes, and realization dawned on her. She jumped off of the couch, and saw what she was wearing, the clothes that Snape had given her to wear when they were in karate! She bended her arms, so that they were crossed. 

" Lavender! Parvati!" Called Colin, waving a photo around. Lavender and Parvati ran over to where Colin was standing. Colin had a camera around his neck. Lavender snatch the photo out of his hand. 

" Oh! This is so cute! Parviti, you've got to see this!" Lavender squealed, and showed it to Parviti. Hermione narrowed her eyes, a flash had woken her up. They must've took a picture of her and Harry all cuddled up! Her bottom jaw fell down. 

Harry was a little slower than Hermione was. 'What is so shocking?' Harry asked telepathically. 

Hermione didn't even bother to answer. All she wanted was the picture. Hermione leaped over the couch, and tried to snatched the picture of herself and Harry. But to give Lavender credit, she thought fast, and ducked underneath of Hermione's outstretched arm. She begin to run out of the common room, with Hermione and Parviti on her heals. 

Many of the people looked at Harry. Fred and George thought all of this was funny, and Fred went to sit besides Harry, with a fake wand. George, however, pretended that he had a camera, and was shooting a scene. 

" So Harry," Fred said in a fake accent, putting the wand up to his mouth, " How did you feel sleeping with your best friend? Is the famous Harry Potter having a secret affair?" 

Harry winkled his nose. All he wanted was to get out of the embarrassment, and find Ron. He was sure to be mad a Harry. Harry made a move to get up, but Fred pushed him back onto the couch. 

" Answer the question Mr. Potter The world needs to know." Demanded Fred, still in a fake accent.

" I'm. Not. Having. An. Affair. With. Anyone. I don't even have a girlfriend. Now let me go!" Harry exclaimed, and ran off towards the boys' dormitories. 

~*~  


The rest of the day, Harry was wondering around the Hogwarts grounds. He had stopped by to see Hagrid, but then Hagrid had to do something. 

Harry had not seen either Ron or Hermione during the day. He was now kind of confused, did Hermione returned the feelings? The better of him thought, " No she doesn't Potter. She would never go out with her best friend, and she had been though a rough time with Viktor." So Harry went around thinking that Hermione didn't returned the feelings. 

Harry walked around the grounds, lost in his thoughts. He was walking behind the greenhouses when he heard voices heading towards him. Since Harry had control over his new power, he moved himself up into a tree, and looked down. Ron and Hermione were walking over to the tree that Harry was in. 

Hermione had changed out of the karate outfit into regular blue jeans, and a red t-shirt. She had her long hair up in a pony-tail. It wasn't as bushy, but only because the weight of her long hair had got rid of the bushiness. 

" Hermione, tell me this. It might get me to understand more." Ron was saying. Hermione sighed. 

" Tell you what Ron, I already told you that Harry and I aren't a couple. You aren't going to be left out." 

Ron seemed to be biting his right cheek, deciding to whether asked the question that was going though his head. He suddenly blurted it out. " Hermione, do you have feelings for Harry?" 

Hermione bit her bottom lip. She looked at her feet, and closed her eyes. Harry felt his heart plummet. All she had to say something, either Yes or No, hopefully yes, and Harry would be satisfied. But the answer was least expected. 

Hermione looked around her, before answering. " Ron, I believe I cannot answer that question now. Right now I'm going through a vast tunnel of emotions. One day I feel one way, then the next day I feel a different way. 

" It's just that ever since I was at Viktor's party, and walked in on him and that girl, I've been confused about my feelings. I'm afraid that something like that would happen again. I hope you can take that answer, because that's all that I can explain." 

Harry slumped. He didn't want that kind of an answer! It wasn't supposed to be like that! What out knowing what he was doing, he fell out of the tree. 

Harry got up, and Hermione took a deep breathe. " I thought you were up in a tree. Well anyway, since we all are here," she said, glancing both a Ron, than Harry, " I think that we all need to spend some time apart. We ALL seem to have hidden feelings that we need to sort out, and we can't do that when we are together. Excuse me now, I got to go and find Lavender. I need to get something back." Hermione said, and walked off. 

" What just happened?" Ron asked before walking off in another direction.

Harry stomped on the ground. Why does this have to happen to him! Why did the stupid feelings have to take over him now! WHY? His mind shouted. Harry's shoulders slumped. Why can't they all be back being friends like when they were eleven? ' Ah, but you still had a tiny bit of feelings for Hermione in first year,' said a nasty voice in Harry's head. 

He sighed, and walked off. It was going to be a long week. 

~*~

Two weeks later, the three friends were still spending some time apart. Harry was often alone during the nights up in the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron was hanging out with Seamus and Dean, still. To his surprise, Hermione had also started being around Lavender and Parviti. 

Dumbledore had told Harry and Hermione that their training was over, for the time being. He had also said that he didn't want them to go up against Voldemort yet. 

A little bit three weeks later, The Gryffindor's had The Care of Magical Creatures. But to their dismay, they had it with the Slytherins. Hagrid was back, and was bringing in big, mean creatures to show the class. He had seemed to got his normal mind back after what happened in forth year. 

When the class ended, Harry was walking silently back, he was in front of everyone. He suddenly stopped when he heard a drawling voice entertaining a group of Slytherins. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. Harry walked over to them, and was noticed. 

" Well, why isn't it one of our topic's of discussions, scarhead." Drawled Malfoy, and the Slytherin's laughed.

" Scarhead was the one who failed to save his parents." Explained Malfoy. At that time, the Gryffindors had all shown up where the crowd of Slytherins were. 

" I thought he was the one who made his parent's insane," said Goyle. 

" No, that's Mudblood, Goyle. She made her parent's insane, Scarhead basically killed his parents, and The Weasel was so dumb that his parents disowned him." Clarified Draco Malfoy. 

Ron and Harry had both had to be hold back from hurting Draco. Hermione glared at Draco. 

" Well, at least none of us rubs their noses into their parents butts." Hermione said, calmly. There was a few gasps, many of them didn't think Hermione had the courage to say that. Harry and Ron struggled to get out of the imprisonment, but failed. 

" Hermione!" Hissed Lavender, " You're supposed to be a lady, Ladies don't do-" 

" Lavender, shut the hell up." Said Hermione meanly. Lavender scowled, and backed up. 

" No," said Draco thoughtfully, " You are wrong, Mudblood, because only one of you has parents to do that. You, made your parents insane!" 

Hermione tackled Draco to the ground. They were each throwing punches at each other. Harry and Ron were let go, but didn't join in the fight. Instead they cheered Hermione on. Hermione suddenly pinned Draco to the ground. She started throwing punches at him.

Malfoy used his free hand, and made a scratch across her face. He then punched her eye. Hermione screamed in fury, and in hurt, and punched each of his eyes. Tears were flowing out of her eyes.

Suddenly all of the cheering stopped, but the fight was still going on. Hagrid had showed up. Hagrid darted forward, and pulled Hermione off of Draco. He had to hold her arms so she wouldn't try to punch Draco again. Some Slytherin boys hold Draco.

Each had a black eye, and was bleeding. " Hagrid, let me go! I went to hurt Draco more!" Hermione screamed, strangling to get out. " For being the ass that he is!" 

" Oh, you called me an ass! Well at least it isn't my fault that I made your parents insane!" 

Hermione's voice lowered until it was in a whisper. " It isn't my fault!" 

" Yes it is, and you know it's your fault! Face the facts Mudblood." 

Tears begin felling out of Hermione's eyes rapidly. Hagrid released his grip on Hermione as she sunk to the ground. She got into a ball, shins and elbows on the grounds. Harry and Ron darted to her, but Hagrid put out an arm, to block them for moving any closer. 

" Don'. 'Ermione needs th's. She hadn't 'ad teh chance to get it al' out since it 'appened." Said Hagrid. So Harry and Ron stood there, watching their friend cry. Draco was moving back to the castle with a satisfied smirk on, and an evil glint in his eye. 

Hermione was suddenly yelling to nobody, but her eyes were looking up at the sky. " WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TO ME OF ALL PEOPLE! MY PARENTS WERE GOOD PEOPLE, AND THE GREATEST DENTIST EVER! THEY WERE THE NICEST PEOPLE EVER! THEY SHOULD BE BACK, AND I SHOULD BE INSANE! BUT NO! I HATE MY LIFE!" Hermione head went back to her waiting hands. 

" Miss Granger! You're in trouble!" Came Professor McGonagalls voice. Hermione sobbed more. She got to her feet, and McGonagall pulled Hermione with her, by her ear. 

' So that's what Malfoy was up to!' Harry thought. The Gryffindors all gloomily headed back towards their next class, Herbology. ' What if Hermione's expelled was going through their minds.

~*~  


It was dinner time, and Hermione hadn't been scene since that afternoon. Malfoy had trudged in Potions class with his famous smirk on his face. He handed Professor Snape a note, and went to sit with the Slytherin's. 

However, as soon as Draco sat down, all of the Slytherins turned to him for information on Hermione. Snape let the Slytherins talk in a group while they were supposed to be making a potion. Ron scowled, Snape wouldn't let the Gryffindor's do that if roles had been reversed. 

While putting the shredded pinesnickle into his cauldron, Harry sneaked a glance at Malfoy. He was cleaned up, but still had the black eye and scratches all over him. Harry wondered about that. Was Malfoy trying to get attention, just for being beat up by a girl? Or was it something else. Harry's mind kept going to Hermione, surely they cannot expel her. She was the only Destiny. 

Harry was just moving his food around on his plate, not even bothering to eat it. He had lost his appetite ages ago, when Hermione was pulled off by Professor McGonagall. 

He turned to stare at the Professor. She wouldn't give either Harry or Ron an explanation on Hermione. She had just threaten them to move on, or it was a detention. 

It seemed that Ron had also lost his appetite that afternoon. Ron got up from Dean and Seamus who were arguing about Quidditch. ( " It's better than a muggle sport!" " No it isn't!")

" We need to talk," Ron said to Harry. Harry nodded in agreement, and both headed out towards the lake. Neither felt like talking on the way there. 

It was a abnormally warm night, for it to be in late February. Harry felt angry with the weather being so warm, when he was sad and gloomy inside. He sighed as he sat down. Ron sat down with him. 

It was awhile before Ron begin. " I think that I've been a jerk for the last few months." 

Harry looked up to the sky, but didn't reply. 

" It was just," Ron continued, " When I saw you and Hermione ready to kiss that day, I was very angry. Even though I didn't admit it back then, I do like Hermione, and I was jealous. Then on Christmas Eve, I felt that I was ready to forgive you. Then I came back and you were sleeping with Hermione on the couch. 

" I was just so angry. I talked to Ginny three weeks ago when my anger calmed down, and she just told me that it wasn't meant to be. Then she went off to snog with Colin." Ron paused to take a deep breathe. " After what Hermione did today, I felt that I was a big jerk. Hermione might have not beaten the crap out of Malfoy for us, but it showed a lot of bravery and standing up for us, and... herself. So what I'm saying is that would you like to be my friend again?" 

Harry felt his frown turned slightly upwards. " That would be fine with me," Harry replied. 

" So, I guess we both like Hermione. How'd that happen?" Ron laughed. 

" I don't think we would never know. Maybe that was went she meant by " hidden feelings." Harry laughed along with Ron. They were laughing like old friends again. A laughter that wasn't forced, but wanted. A breaker in the ice. They laughed for a long time, and couldn't stop. 

" Hey, Harry, I wonder if we could see who Hermione likes. She keeps it pretty hidden. Maybe we could spy." Ron grinned. 

" I'm up to it, if you are." Harry agreed. 

But before another of them could say anything, there was a voice from above them. It was hard to tell if it was a man's or woman's. It was an eerie feeling. " You won't get that far Potter and Weasley." 

~*~  


Coming Up next in Chapter 14:: _Going to Germany_::

You get to see who the voice belongs to, and see if Hermione gets expelled.

A/N: I love this chapter, especially that last part. It's funny. Also the part when Malfoy gets beaten up BY a Girl! 

Yes, you will know in the next chapter whether Hermione is expelled or not, in some way or shape or form. Hermione can still be expelled from Hogwarts and defeat Voldemort for your information. Not looking too good is it? 

Yeah! Finally I got to writing the part when Hermione beats Malfoy up, I can't stand him, and he got what was coming to him! I still don't know how you can pair Malfoy up with Ginny or even Hermione. Ok, enough of my babbling. I'll go right now... 

--hermioneharry4ever--

Special Notes to Reviewers who review Chapter 12:: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_::

Scott: I'm going to try and post faster after I get done writing this story. 

Weetziefairie: Ok! I'll get the next chapter up!

Hermione Potter: Yeah! Same here. 

E.C.R Potter: I know. I wonder what happened when I was writing last chapter. I hope that you liked this one. 

VenusDemilo: I'm glad you liked this fic. 

Black Angel: Oops... sorry that I did. 

Viv: No it isn't. Oops about the 'putted' thing. Hey, nobody is perfect. You thought that this title is interesting, hmm... 

Jake: I'm going! I'm continuing! 

Viv: Um, no not really. Remember Harry's a wizard, so he can probably endure more than the non-magical people. 

Linz: Same here, well I continued... Hey, are you still going to send me your story? Just asking. :-) 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. 

Claimer: I own this story, and any other characters who aren't a Harry Potter character. 


	14. Going to Germany

****

The Looking Glass

Chapter 14:: Going to Germany::

By: hermioneharry4ever

_" I'm up to it, if you are." Harry agreed. _

But before another of them could say anything, there was a voice from above them. It was hard to tell if it was a man's or woman's. It was an eerie feeling. " You won't get that far Potter and Weasley." 

There was then some laughter from the tree above them. Harry and Ron got up, and encircled the tree. The laughter calm down, and suddenly there was a sound of a breaking tree branch and a 'Uh-oh' sound. Someone fell to the ground. That someone was Hermione. 

" Hello, how are you," she said weakly from the ground. Harry and Ron shook their heads and helped Hermione up. 

" How much of that did you hear?" Said Harry nervously. 

Hermione smiled while she brushed off herself. " Not much, only when you, Ron said, 'Hey, lets spy on Hermione to see who she likes.'" 

Harry smiled. Hermione still didn't know of that he had a crush on her. " Then how did you get up in the tree without us hearing you." Ron asked. 

" I don't know. I was walking along, and was thinking, ' Where are Ron and Harry?' I suddenly found myself up in a tree." Hermione explained. Harry started cracking up. Hermione still hadn't got control over her powers yet. 

" Hey, at least I can do karate better than you," Hermione hissed at Harry. 

" Yeah, you're right. I should shut up. Anyway, are you going to be expelled?" Harry asked, glancing at Ron. Ron had a thoughtful look on his face, like he was putting the puzzle pieces together. 

" No, I'm not expelled. Thankfully. McGonagall just gave me detention, fifty points off of Gryffindor, and sent me to my parents." 

They went back to the bench, and all of them sat down. Hermione in the middle of the two boys. Neither said anything, but Harry was talking to Hermione telepathically.

' Hermione, I think it's time to tell Ron about who we really are.'

' You're right, he has a right to know.' Hermione replied right back. 

' Ok, we'll both tell him.'

" Ron," said Harry with caution, " Me and Hermione have something to tell you." Ron looked at Harry to show that he was listening. 

" Well, when we were fighting, Dumbledore called me and Hermione up to the his office. He said that we have destinies to fulfill." 

" And..." Ron said very slowly. 

This time Hermione answered. " Those destinies are to defeat Voldemort. Dumbledore also said that we are The Fate and Destiny. Harry's Fate, and I'm Destiny." 

" Wait, back the broomstick up. Are you guys playing a joke on me?" Ron asked.

" No we aren't Ron, you just have to trust us. We had lessons during Christmas. That's why Dumbledore sent everyone home this year!" Hermione said. 

" Alright, I do trust you. But why you? Hermione, you have muggle parents. Why is it you?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed, and looked away towards the castle. She only knew a little more than Ron about this. Her thoughts drifted towards the letter that Harry had given to her. He had said it was from her real, biological mother, the one who gave birth to her. It could be possible that her father was a wizard. She could find out if she opened the letter. She shook her head, for she was too stubborn, and turned back to Ron. 

" We don't know if that's the case. My parents aren't the ones who made me. All I know is that my real mother is a muggle." Hermione informed, looking at the ground. 

" What do you mean, your real mother?" 

" I was given away by my real mother to the Grangers." 

Ron didn't reply, this seemed like a dream, a real adventurous one too. He started to repeatedly pinch himself. It kept hurting, but Ron wasn't convince. 

Hermione looked at Harry. He was starring at her with an You- Could- Know- More- look. Hermione frowned. She wasn't ready to open the letter. She was still angry at her biological parents. 

" Ow!" Ron screeched. Harry and Hermione both looked at him. " Sorry, I was just seeing if this was a dream or not." Ron said lamely, shrugging his shoulders. 

" How many times did you pinch yourself," Harry asked, but before he could answer and kid ran to them. The kid had blonde hair, and brown eyes. He looked like a Gryffindor third year. 

" Excuse me, you all are needed at Professor Dumbledore's office." The kid informed, starring at Harry. He went off back to the castle. 

" I wonder what it's about." Ron said, before getting up with Harry and Hermione to walk back to the castle.

~*~

Dumbledore sighed. Voldemort was getting stronger, and stronger every passing minute of the day. Millions of muggles had been killed, and about 30 percent of the wizard population had died from the death eaters. 

His thoughts went to Harry and Hermione. They weren't ready just yet. The only thing that they now needed was some interaction with the Death Eaters. Sirius and Remus had came earlier that day, and told him that they had a plan for the last bit of training. Dumbledore agreed, and now needed the two that would finish their training. 

There was a knock at the door. Dumbledore looked up, and said, " You may come in." Harry, Hermione, and Ron trudged into the room. Dumbledore motioned to three chairs at the front of the desk, and they sat down looking very eager. The headmaster cleared his throat. 

" Harry, Hermione you are going to complete your last part of training." Dumbledore said simply, and watched Harry and Hermione exchange looks. 

" But, I thought we were done with that already!" Cried Hermione. 

" You were, but I've decided that you need to get to know the Death Eaters before you take on Voldemort." Ron shivered. 

" What!" Harry and Hermione exclaimed. 

Dumbledore smiled. " Sirius finally convinced me to let you do this. The plan is this...

~*~

It was a week later, and Harry and Hermione were up in the early morning with Ron. Harry and Hermione each had one trunk. They were sitting on the couch. 

Dumbledore's plan was for Harry to act like a death eater. Hermione was supposed to be his wife. Dumbeldore had gave them a large container worth of a polyjuice potion that would last for twelve hours each time they used it. Along with that, a each got a bag of hair.

Ron was too stay at Hogwarts and encourage the rumor that Harry and Hermione both got suspended from nighttime wonderings. He was also to keep track of where Harry and Hermione were each day. Ron would do this by the tracking spell that was placed on the 'wedding bands' that Harry and Hermione was to wear. 

They were only going to be gone for one week. Dumbledore was sending Harry and Hermione to Germany, where one of the death eaters lived. It was told that the death eater was having a party for the dark and made a reservation at one of the nicer hotels for fifty rooms. It was also informed that they were meeting to make plans. Harry was supposed to act under the name of Nicholas Harper, one of the new death eaters. Nicholas Harper had been caught, but it was kept secret.

It was rumored that his 'wife', Briana Tuls Harper, who was a slut, wore skimpy outfits. Elizabeth Peters was called to go through Hermione's clothes to see if anything would do. As expected, nothing wouldn't do. So she went shopping on her own, and got Hermione two weeks of see-through shirts, black bras, mini skirts, and more. Hermione was more than ever obligated to go than. She kept telling herself that it was only two-weeks. 

" It's funny! You have to pretend to be husband and wife! And Hermione, you have to be a slut!" Ron laughed. Hermione slumped grumpily onto the couch, arms cross. 

' Should we get him back?' Harry asked telepathically.

' Yes, I'll try to help with what I got. I Still can't control my power! How do you control yours?' Hermione thought.

Harry didn't reply, but started moving the things in the Gryffindor common room around Ron. Ron tried to run away, but the books, quills, parchment, and other things followed him and attacked him. 

" Ok! Stop it! I'm Sorry!" Ron cried, using a pillow to shield himself. Harry heard the portrait door opened, and made the things go back to where they were. He turned around, and found Hagrid and Professor Dumbledore. 

"Ready to go, Harry and Hermione?" Asked Professor Dumbledore. Hermione got up from the couch that she was sitting on and walked over to where to two adults were standing. Ron and Harry followed her. 

They went out of the portrait, and went down to the entry way. There the duo said good-bye to Ron and the Headmaster. Hermione hugged Ron, and had tears falling down her cheeks. 

Hagrid took them to Hogsmeade, and the train was there waiting for them. Hagrid took them into a big bear hug. 

" I'm goin' to miss ya, 'Arry, 'Ermione. You get yeh training ov'r with quick, you hear meh?" Harry and Hermione nodded. He took them into another bear hug, before lifting them into the train. 

The train started to move, and Hermione and Harry waved to Hagrid. Hagrid stayed in place, and yelled out to them, " You don't get yerselfs killed." 

Harry told him that they wouldn't. Then Hagrid was out of sight. Harry sat down on the seat. Hermione was seating in the seat opposite of him. She was lost in her thoughts, seeming to be organizing them. 

" Harry, this is going to be hard. I mean, how am I going to hide my true feelings when they talk about torturing muggles? What if I give something away that I'm not supposed to? What if I get us killed?" Hermione asked. 

Harry bit his lower lip. He moved over to Hermione, and took her hands into his. He made her look at him. " Hermione, I know you aren't going to get us killed, you'll to smart for that. When they talk about torturing muggles, just tune it out. You'll do fine. I'm sure of it." 

Hermione smiled. " Ok, want to play a game of Exploding Snap?" 

" Sure." 

~*~

When the train stopped, it was only nine o'clock in the morning. Harry and Hermione still had a long ways to go, because they had to cross the Strait of Dover, and go to Berlin, Germany.

Harry and Hermione hopped off of the train, and Remus and Snuffles greeted them. They piled Harry's and Hermione's trunks in the back of their car. 

" Remus, when did you get a car?" Harry asked. 

" I had it forever, right Snuffles?" Remus said, and the black dog barked after jumping into the front seat. Harry and Hermione each climb into the back seat, and closed their doors. Remus droved a mile away before Snuffles turned into Sirius Black. 

Sirius turned his head around so he could see Harry and Hermione. " 'Ello, you two. How have you've been?" 

" Fine, Sirius. You?" Harry answered for both of them. 

" Good." Sirius said, and turned back to facing the way that he was supposed to. Harry and Hermione started to laugh at Sirius, who winkled his nose at the music that Lupin was listening to. It was classical music.

" Moony, can't you change that music. They're people in here that'll fell asleep."

" And Padfoot, I like this music. It comforts the soul." Moony answered, keeping his eyes on the road. 

" Fine then." Sirius mumbled and started fumbling with the buttons to the radio. They heard a person commentary a soccer ( football in Europe) game. " What's soccer?" Sirius asked, but before anyone could answer, he changed the channel. This time rock music filled the car. 

Harry and Hermione were in hysterics in the backseat now, watching Sirius dancing in his seat. He was moving his arms up and down, while swaying to the music. 

" Now this is what comforts my soul!" He yelled. 

While keeping one hand on the driving wheel, Lupin switched the channel. Now "Oops... I did it again," filled the car. Sirius had stopped dancing, and was listening to the music, comprehending something. Lupin got tired of the song, and turned off the radio. 

Sirius turned back to Harry and Hermione, who had smiles on their faces. " I have a question about that song. Why did the singer keep doing it if it was bad?" This sent the fifteen year olds into another fits into hysterics. " What?" Sirius asked. When neither Harry or Hermione bothered to say something, he turned back and fumbled with the radio again.

~*~

About two hours later, one pit stop ( Sirius really had to go), and thirty songs later, they were finally at the airport. Lupin got out of the car, got trolleys, and put the trunks onto it. Sirius turned into a dog again, and walked with them. 

" Remember me never to bring Sirius with me anymore," Lupin said, shaking his head. With the help of Hermione, they brought their trunks to the baggage area, and found the waiting area of the flight. 

" Why do we have to do this again?" Asked Harry. 

" Because, you will be better off on the plane. Dumbledore doesn't what you to apparate across seas. Before we go, here's something for both of you." Lupin said, and digging into his robes. He pulled out two big envelopes and handed them to Harry and Hermione. " Just papers, and the rings." He explained. "Everything you need to know is in the envelopes. Now, I leave you here. Bye Harry, Hermione." Lupin hugged each of the fifteen years olds and left with Sirius trudging at his heals. 

" Second Class Passengers, Seats 1-25, please board the airplane at this time." Said a feminine voice. Hermione got up and walked into the plane. While she was going through the tunnel, she turned to Harry, and said, 

" You can have the window seat? Okay?" Harry nodded. The only time he had ever been on an airplane was when he was four, and Dudley got the window seat. 

By the time they got to sit down, Harry was tired from getting up early. He buckled his seat belt, and fell asleep. 

~*~  


" Harry, Harry, wake up!" Came Hermione's voice. Harry stirred, and looked around. The airplane was about almost empty, with an exception a few people making their way down the aisle. They weren't moving anymore, and the airplane was in park. 

" Finally!" Hermione exclaimed, seeing Harry was awake, " I was trying to wake you up for the last five minutes!" 

" Oh," was Harry's simple reply.

" C'mon, I looked at the papers in the envelopes, and we have to be at the hotel's swimming pool in three hours." Hermione said, getting up to go onto the aisle. Harry followed her off the airplane. 

They called for a taxi and got in. The driver had gray hair, strong cheekbones, and dull blue eyes. He was chewing on a toothpick with one hand on the wheel, the other one in his pocket. They drove for a half an hour in silence. The driver kept starring at Harry in his rearview mirror. 

' Hermione, the driver keeps looking at me,' Harry thought, looking out of his window.

' He does? Just ignore him. We'll be there in a hour.' Hermione replied back. She was looking at the signs, watching where they were going. 

About forty-five minutes, she finally saw a sign, that said, 

**Berlins Five-Star Hotel, Turn left at exit 555.**

But when the exit came up, the driver kept going. 

" Um, sir, you passed the exit where you were supposed to get off." Hermione said, politely. 

" Well, your not goin' to teh hotel." The driver replied. 

" Why, we want to go there."

" Because my master would be pleased that I got two people that only survived him." 

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks. Harry moved towards the door, but suddenly four handcuffs dangled from the roof, and Harry's and Hermione's hands were magically put into the handcuffs...

~*~

Coming Up in Chapter 15::_ Helsea Parry_

Harry and Hermione manage to get to the hotel, and a sick, very sick death-eater...

A/N:: See, what did I tell you last chapter? I'm going to keep the cliffhangers going. This one is probably has the most cliff along the that Viktor one. Now, what would happen next? 

About Briana Harper, being a slut. I just figured that Nicholas Harper would be a type of guy who would have a slut. Also, I put a backward anagram in one of their names. She if you can figure it out, it should be easy. 

Thank you all for the reviews that I've got on this story. It's the most that I've ever got on a story, partly because the other stories that I wrote grew old to me, and I lost the passion to write more on those stories. Don't bother going to see them, I've deleted all of the unfinished ones. 

I am going to keep Hermione from having control over her power for a long time. You'll find out in the later chapters why Hermione isn't getting any control over her powers. Hint, hint: two sides. You'll probably know in the sequel. 

Okay, this authors note's getting way too long. I'm cutting it short, TT4N. ( You should know what that means by now if you don't!)

Special Notes to those who reviewed Chapter 13::_ 1 Slytherin+ 1 Gryffindor= FIGHT. _

Achilles: Yes, this is going to be H/Hr, but you are going to have to wait until the last part. 

E.C.R Potter: She isn't expelled! How could I do that? Don't answer that. Yeah, Malfoy should get a life. 

Jake: Thanx! I'm glad to know that you think it is excellent. 

Viv: Ok, fine with me! You think that Malfoy being beat up is good do you? Maybe Hermione should do that more often. 

MOG: Thanks! 

Linz: Ok, I was just asking. I'll also review your story be e-mail. 

smileygirlo3: Yes, lets! I hope you like the later chapters as much as you like the earlier ones!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Characters. J.K Rowling does. 


	15. Helsea Parry

****

The Looking Glass

Chapter 15:: Helsea Parry::

By: hermioneharry4ever

" _Because my master would be pleased that I got two people that only survived him." _

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks. Harry moved towards the door, but suddenly four handcuffs dangled from the roof, and Harry's and Hermione's hands were magically put into the handcuffs...

They drove for another half an hour. Hermione arm's were getting a painful feeling in them. Harry and Hermione tried to come up with a plan, but the plans wouldn't work. By this time, the Death Eater was pulling into the garage of a very run down, two story Tudor house. 

He got out of the car, made Harry get out, and chained Harry up to the wall. Next it was Hermione's turn. The taxi driver opened the door, but Hermione was ready for him. She had one leg beneath her, and the other one strike the death eater in the midsection. Hermione looked up at the handcuffs, trying to figure out how to get out of it. Suddenly the handcuffs broke. 

The death eater was getting up, and got kicked in the face by Hermione. He went to the ground again. Hermione ran over to Harry, and took out her wand. The chains broke, and Harry was free. 

But it wasn't that easy. By the time Harry and Hermione had got their trunks out, a group of five dark cloaked people apparated there. Harry and Hermione exchanged looks, and they started fighting the men. 

Three of the death eaters went to Harry. They each lowered their hoods, and Harry saw who they were: Avery, Lucius Malfoy, and Aaron Lestrange. They started firing curses at Harry. Harry dodged every one of them. He then sent an stunning curse at Avery, who didn't have any time to react. Aaron Lestrange was creeping up behind Harry, and Harry turned around to do a curse just in time. 

Now it was only Harry and Malfoy. Malfoy had a smirk on his face, and said lazily, " Crucio." Harry dodged the curse, and muttered a spell that sent Malfoy sleeping like a baby.

Harry turned to Hermione, and saw that she had two death eaters laying on the ground, and had the other one cornered. Harry saw that the cornered one was Krum. 

"Please, Hermmy-mi-knee. Don't vo zis to me. Remember all of vhose times we had together?" Pleaded Viktor. Hermione looked like she was going to let him go, and Viktor saw it. He sighed, but at the last moment, Hermione kneed him, and he fell to the ground. She suddenly shot a curse at him. Harry started clapping, as Hermione whirled around. 

" Harry, stop it. We need to go, there might be more coming." Hermione said, putting her wand away. She walked over to her trunk, and sat on it. Harry did the same. 

They apparated to the hotels restaurant's bathrooms, Harry in men, Hermione in woman. They took stalls and took the polyjuice potion. 

Harry was waiting for Hermione to come out of the girls bathroom. After taking the polyjuice potion, Harry's hair turned a grayish-blonde, his eyes turning brown. He had also grown a couple of inches. After the transformation, Harry had changed into a suit and tie that he had to wear.

Finally the woman's bathroom door opened, and a woman was pulling her trunk. She stopped, and looked around, trudging the mini skirt that she wore. 'Harry?' Harry heard in his head. He thought back, ' Hermione?' and the woman who kept trudging on her mini skirt rise her hand. 

Briana/ Hermione was wearing a black bra under a half way see-though t-shirt. Her hair was blonde, and went down to her waist. Briana/ Hermione had bright blue eyes. She was also wearing high-heals. 

They made their way to the front desk, and the clerk asked what room that they were in. Harry was clueless, but Hermione spoke. " Room 535." The clerk nodded, and typed something on his computer. While something was printed out, he kept stealing a glance at Briana/ Hermione. 

' Harry! He keeps looking at my chest.' Hermione thought to Harry. 

' Well, if Briana wasn't such a slut, then you could wear clothes that were less revealing.' 

" You know, my lady, I'm the owner of this hotel, and I have a castle in Southern Gemany," lied the clerk, getting the key to room 535.

" Oh please, if you have a castle here, then why do you work?" Hermione said, taking the key. 

Harry and Hermione turned away. They got someone to carry their trunks to their rooms. Harry decided to ask some questions. 

" Why was he trying to impress you?" Harry asked. 

Hermione sighed, " Briana has a little veela blood in her, but it isn't that strong as Fluers. Even though she doesn't have much Veela blood, she can still have the same effect over men, but it takes longer." 

" How do you know all of this?" 

" It was in the envelope. It had ten full pages all about Briana, her likes, dislikes, and her history. You also have a fifteen packet about Nick. I read it all, and I think that you should read yours before we are wanted by the swimming pool." Hermione explained, walking onto the elevator. 

They were the only ones in it, and Hermione pulled out her envelope, and dig for the rings. She handed one to Harry, and put the band around the ring finger on her right hand.

( A/N: I'm so sorry about interrupting right here, but I have to tell you something... I'm calling Harry and Hermione by their real names, but they still look like Briana and Nick Harper!) 

A bell ringed, and the elevators doors opened. Harry and Hermione walked off. Hermione was walking and suddenly tripped, Harry caught her before she went to the ground. 

" Stupid heals." Hermione scowled her high heals. They quickly found the room, and Harry slid the key card into the door. The door opened to revealed a suite. Harry's and Hermione's jaws dropped. They had never been in a suite before.   


The suite had a large, king size bed, with light green pillows surrounding the head with it. It had a mini kitchen and bar. The walls had been painted a light, light green, and there was French doors at the end of the kitchen. The French doors lead out to the a balcony. 

Hermione and Harry just stood there, afraid that if they went in, It'll banish all in a jiffy.

" You know, if you stay there, you'll waste all of your money for buying a suite." Said the bellhop behind them. Hermione turned her head to look at the bellhop for a second, then followed Harry into the room. The bellhop set their trunks in a corner of the room, and closed the door behind him. 

Hermione looked at the alarm clock. 1:30. They still had an half of an hour to before they needed to be by the pool. She told Harry that, and they changed into their swimming suits. On the extra time that they had left, Harry read the biography about Nicholas Harper. 

It said that Nick Harper had a lot of money, went to Durmstang, even though he was an 'English,' and was a ladies' man.

"Are you ready?" Asked Hermione, coming out of the bathroom. Harry nodded and stood up. 

They both walked to the door, and stopped before it. Hermione took a deep breathe. " This is going to be hard, but it's only for one week." Hermione muttered to herself. She opened the door, and went out in the hallway. Harry followed her, and took the key and put it inside Hermione's bag. 

Outside was sunny and warm. There was a bunch of kids playing in the pool with a beach volleyball. Hermione and Harry stood outside for a bit, trying to find the death eaters. Harry spotted out some women, sitting around a large table with solemn faced men. Harry pointed it out to Hermione, and they made their way over to the table. But before Hermione could sit down in a chair, a man, grabbed a hold of her wrist, and made her sit on him. 

Hermione winkled her nose. ' Harry!' Hermione thought. Harry didn't know what to do. The death eater that had Hermione on him, started touching Hermione in places that he shouldn't be. Hermione got wide-eyed, and one of the women looked at her. 

" Briana, is something wrong?" Asked a woman with black hair. Hermione had her mouth opened, and suddenly she covered it with her hand. She got off of the death eater, and ran away. Harry wanted to chase her, but felt it could make them suspicious. 

Before any of them could speak, Harry saw Lucius Malfoy walking towards the table with an angry expression on his face. As he drew closer, Harry noticed that it wasn't an angry expression, no it furious expression. No doubt that Voldemort scowled the Death Eaters who failed against Harry and Hermione. Lucius didn't bother to sit down, but stood up at the front of the table. 

" Lord Voldemort wants to see you all of the Death Eaters in the hotel's graveyard at midnight tonight. That is all." Lucuis said before turning around, and walking back to the hotel. 

~*~

" Harry, you can't go alone. Let me go with you please." Hermione pleaded. They were in their suite, Harry pacing the floor, and Hermione sitting on the edge of the bed. Harry had told her about what Lucuis had said, and Harry was not looking forward to midnight. 

" Hermione, you can't go. What if Voldemort kills you?" 

" He won't kill me, Harry." 

" How do you know for sure Hermione?" Harry asked. 

" I don't." 

" Well, then you can't go. You're not leaving this room. If you do, then I'll curse you." 

" You wouldn't do that." Hermione said, with arms crossed.

" Are you sure about that?" Harry asked. 

Hermione sighed. " Harry," Hermione said, then her mind thought of something. 

" What if I go invisible?" 

~*~  


At midnight, Harry and Hermione, who was under Harry's invisibility cloak, apparated to the hotel's graveyard. Hermione was standing behind Harry, watching as the death eaters apparate in. Voldemort walked around the middle, while seeing who wasn't there. 

He came across a gap in the circle. " Lee Fourhedge's not here. Must by enjoying himself with somebody. Must be Briana Tlus Harper." Voldemort cut though the circle, and came to where Harry was. ( Harry had a cloak on!) 

" Nick, where's your wife tonight?" Voldemort asked. 

Harry didn't know how to answer. He had to make it seem like he was really a death eater... " She's in the suite watching some porn video, Master." 

' Harry!' Exclaimed Hermione. Harry didn't reply back. Voldemort seemed to take this answer, and went back walking around the circle. His cruel voice was cold. 

" Today, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger were located here in Germany. Their plans were unknown, but Alan Woodbys, the taxi cab driver noticed Harry Potter's scar, and didn't pull off the exit. 

"He brought them to his home, where he was accompanied by five other Death Eaters. Even with the extra help, Harry Potter got away." Voldemort finally stopped in front of somebody, but stood sideways, not looking at the person. " Viktor Krum, why did a mudblood win?" 

Viktor Krum shivered. " You, don't know. I will expect better next time. But this time, you have to be punished." 

" Please Master, she tricked me." 

" So? What's that got to do with it? Crucio." Voldemort said, pointing his wand at Viktor Krum. After a minute, Voldemort took the curse off of Krum. He started his way around the circle, again. 

" It is believed that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are at this hotel. But I don't see them anywhere. Why is that?" Voldemort asked the crowd, and continued when nobody answered. " Can it be that they are using polyjuice potion?" He asked to nobody in particular. Harry stiffened.

" A search," Voldemort continued, " Is being conducted. Yet, we haven't found them in anybody, but I have a reason that they are here tonight." The Death Eaters started talking to each other. Voldemort used his wand to make a loud noise to shut them up. " Wormtail, bring in Simon for me." 

The ghost-like figure followed in Wormtail, and looked around at the death eaters, but didn't say anything. 

" Simon is the man who gained immortal access by living in The Looking Glass. Simon has also the power of sensing the vibes of when Potter and Granger speak to each other through their minds. If they do that, they would give themselves away.

" Enough of that. Now, Lucuis, how far are you on the attack of Hogwarts?"

~*~

Harry and Hermione apparated back to their room after the meeting was over. They were each pacing back and forth, trying to think. 

" Hermione, they wouldn't attack Hogwarts if Dumbledore was there." Harry said more to convince himself, than to convince Hermione. 

" Yeah, but they could get Dumbledore out of the castle. Voldemort did it when he was going after the Sorcerers Stone, Harry. Also, don't forget that Voldemort has more power now, and Dumbledore is getting old."

" Should we go back?" Harry asked, passing by Hermione. 

" I don't think we should, because we could learn more about the attack. And the attacks only in it's planning stages If only there was a way we could speak to Ron and Dumbledore." Hermione sighed. 

" Ok, we won't go back, but then we would have to be really careful around the death eaters. They are on our tails." 

" Yes, we should."

~*~

As the week went on, Harry spent his days with other death eaters, being careful as to not give away their cover. The death eaters were usually in a conference room, composing plans to attack Hogwarts, Diagon Ally, and other wizardry parts that Harry had never heard of. Harry could only help to not cause a suspicious note. 

Hermione was usually with the other death eater's wives , either out by the pool, or shopping. She had too been especially careful to not give away anything. 

Voldemort wasn't seen. Rumors were that he was trying to find out who Harry and Hermione were. 

Nothing significant happened until the last day of the training. That night the Death Eaters were holding a party in one of the ballrooms before they leave for home. Harry was already dressed up in the suit and tie, waiting for Hermione to come through the hotel door. That day, she went shopping with some of the wives. Soon Harry was worried, what if they found out? 

Suddenly the door opened, and Hermione was there, carrying an article that looked torn from a newspaper. She ran towards Harry, and shoved the papers at him. "Read!" She exclaimed. 

Harry read what the paper said while Hermione got ready for the party. It looked old and hard to read. 

**_A Mystery of Helsea Parry. _**

Two nights ago, Helsea Parry was working as a scientist. Her one-month old baby girl was with her grandma. It was soon after six o'clock that Parry went to pick up her baby. 

It was later conformed that Helsea Parry didn't go to her apartment. Instead she went back to her office, and was working on a sculpture later named as the Looking Glass. No one knew why she was doing this. 

Last morning, she was found dead. " We don't know how she died. There's no evidence." Said a detective. Indeed, there wasn't any cuts, scratches, or anything else on her body. Parry's health record was great. She didn't have any problems with her body. 

When The German Post interviewed Parry's mother, we found out that she was very distant for the last two years. " It was ever since she met a very mysterious man, by the name of Samuel Clark, that she turned distant, and wouldn't tell anyone anything." Reported Helen Parry. 

When investigators set out to find Samuel Clark, they didn't find him. They called his phone, contacted his work, and still no Samuel Clark. It was believed that he changed his name. Investigators pieced the puzzle pieces together, and think that Samuel Clark did the murder.

The thing that Helsea Parry was working on, The Looking Glass, wasn't there with Helsea Parry when was found dead. Instead it was gone, with only a compound left.

However, the most mysterious thing isn't how Helsea Parry died, or where Samuel Clark was, but when the police got where Parry was, Parry's daughter wasn't nowhere to be seen. There wasn't no evidence as where her daughter was. Pictures were shown around town to find the baby, yesterday, but no one hadn't seen her. 

Police are still now working on the case, hoping that the baby isn't dead when they find her. 

The date was rubbed away. Hermione had exit the bathroom. She still had Briana's looks, and was wearing a short, red, dress that went down to her cleavage. She went to sit down in a chair to put on her high-heals. Harry put the paper on the bed. He looked at Hermione, who was looking thoughtful.

" Are you thinking what I've thinking?" Harry asked. 

Hermione sighed, and nodded. " That Helsea Parry was killed by the Avada Kedavra curse, and Simon is Samuel Clark?" 

Harry nodded. " Shall we be going?" He said, walking over to Hermione. Hermione nodded, and stood up. She had to catch her balance. Harry was walking to the door, but Hermione had stop walking halfway there. 

Harry turned around, and looked at Hermione. " Hermione?" He asked uncertainly.

Hermione took a deep breathe. " Take your wand with you." 

" Why?" 

" I have a bad feeling." Hermione said. Harry went off and got his wand out of his trunk, and put it inside of his suit. He took Hermione's arm, and they went off towards the ball room where the party was. 

~*~

The party was overall good. There was good food, and dancing. Hermione had to go to dance with other death eaters, but mostly stuck with Harry. She was afraid something bad would happen, no matter how many times Harry told her it was not going to bad. Simon, or Samuel Clark was there, probably to see who Hermione and Harry were. 

Harry and Hermione were dancing to a fast song, when it stopped. Voldemort was up at the microphone. All of the people that was there stopped dancing and turned to him. 

" I have an announcement to make. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are here." The crowd grasped, and started looking around. " Nicholas and Briana Harper, come here please, you're precious Hogwarts is being attacked in two hours time." 

~*~

Coming up in Chapter 16::

Harry and Hermione have to battle death eaters...

A/n: Hello there. I have a lot to say, so bare with me. 

The newspaper clipping that Hermione brought into the room has a meaning. It has a lot to do with this story, and how it plays out. It also has a secret that would be explained later.

Hogwarts being attacked, um, well it is going to happened, and during the attack, Hermione will learn something about one of her parents. It is going to be easy to guess, if you have that kind of mine. But that's all I'm going to say about that.

Also, I'm changing the rating of this story to 'R' because of some detailed fighting, and because of the Slutty Briana Tlus. 

Well, tt4n. 

--hermioneharry4ever--

Special Notes to those who reviewed Chapter 14:: _Going to Germany_::

smilygirl03: Here you go, what made you right? 

E.C.R Potter: Want me to give out the anagram? Well, here it is: 

Briana is a slut, her maiden name is Tlus, get it? What I mean by sick is that the death eater is a porn person. Did I answer your question? 

Bunny Lee: The death eater was a porn person. Anyway, here's the next chapter. 

harrynz: same here. 

Achilles: yeah, he could. I swear, if J.K Rowling write a H/R in the fifth book, and NEVER any H/H I think that the H/H shippers are going on strike. Just Kidding. Maybe I'll kill off Ron in another story, but not this one, or the sequel. 

Linz: Ok, just send it whenever. Don't feel bad. 

aquamanda: Yeah, I know. But I live in America, and we call it Soccer. I hope you get more amazed at my later chapters. 

Black Angel: Here it is! 

MOG: funny, ( the part " I can't wait to ( be king) ) Anyway, here's the next part. I hope you like it. 

Disclaimer:: I don't own the Harry Potter Characters. J.K Rowling does. 

Claimer:: I own this story.


	16. The Fight

****

The Looking Glass

Chapter 16:: The fight 

by::hermioneharry4ever

__

Harry and Hermione were dancing to a fast song, when it stopped. Voldemort was up at the microphone. All of the people that was there stopped dancing and turned to him. 

" I have an announcement to make. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are here." The crowd grasped, and started looking around. " Nicholas and Briana Harper, come here please, you're precious Hogwarts is being attacked in two hours time." 

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks. Many death eaters were changing into their cloaks, and getting their wands. Voldemort was stepping down the stage, and coming towards them, with Samuel Clark floating behind him. Hermione and Harry didn't move an inch. 

" You know how I figured out that you weren't Nick or Briana?" Voldemort asked, but didn't wait for their answer. " Well it seems that they are in Azkaban, and they sent an owl to me, explaining everything. They told me what you were here for. Training, to bad, you can't defeat me now. Get them." 

Hermione and Harry exchanged looks, and they both saw what each other was thinking, ' Run'. They turned around, and started running out of the ball room. The death eaters were on their heals. They came across a hallway that went two ways. 

" Hermione, you go right, I'll go left. Meet me in the room." Harry panted. Hermione nodded, and they went separate ways. The death eaters split in two, and went after either Harry and Hermione with their wands out.

~*~  


Harry turned his head around, and saw a tail of fifty or so death eaters following him. He went around a corner, and there was a door opened. He crept inside of the room, and took out his wand. When the Death Eaters passed by, Harry went out of the room, and ran the other direction. 

He ran down farther down the hallway, and the lights kept flickering on and off. Harry narrowed his eyes. Something was happening. Unexpectedly, a dementor swooped down on him. Harry dived to dodged the death eaters, and bellowed " Expecto Patronum." The Dementors scattered away, and Harry continued going down the hallway. 

The hallway went to the lobby. Harry saw people running about, and dementors standing at the door, sucking in all of the peoples happy feelings. Harry bit his side of his cheek, and thought of him and Hermione laughing together at Ron, while yelling 'Expecto Patronum.'

The dementors warded off, and the people were screaming and running out of the door. 

Harry thought of Hermione. If there was dementors around, then Hermione would be worse off. She didn't have a wand to ward of the Dementors. He had to find her. 

' Hermione?' Harry thought while running down another hallway. There wasn't no reply. 

~*~

Meanwhile, Hermione had ran into a dead end. There was a gathering of about sixty-five death eaters in front of her. She walked back until there was a wall. 

On of the death eaters smirked. " We got you now. Your going to pay for all you've done to us." 

Hermione felt her clothing going a little loose around her. She felt her hair, and it was back to bushy-brown. Hermione smiled. Now she could do a karate. " Are you really sure you've got me now?" 

The death eaters exchanged looks. During their confusion, Hermione kicked a death eater in the midsection. Another death eater charged at her, and she punch him, and took his wand. The death eaters formed a small circle around Hermione. Hermione turned slowly around. She was trapped, but this time with a wand. 

Her mind wondered around. She couldn't run quickly, because of her high-heals. She slowly smiled as a plan came to her head. 

" Be prepared to die Mudblood." Said one of the death eaters. Hermione tilted her head. 

" Are you sure I'll die, because, you know, I can run faster than any of you, and this time I'm armed." Hermione said. The wand flew out of her hand, and Hermione put a look of fake panic on her face. 

" Oh no! I'm not armed! And you guys are." Hermione looked around, and saw all of the death eaters had their wands out. " I want to have a bet. I bet that I would have all of you on the floor, face down, and when you are face down, I'll turn around, and turn into a white cat." 

The death eaters started to laugh, and Hermione felt it was time to start. She kicked one death eater, and felt another death eater come up behind her, and she punched him. The smarter ones started firing curses at her, and Hermione blocked all of them. Two death eaters fired at her, and she ducked. The curse hint each other. 

Two down, ten to go. More curse were fired at her, and she dodged them all. She rolled into a ball, and rolled towards the death eaters. They each moved out of the way, except three who fell to the ground, and got knocked out. 

Hermione stood back up, and noticed that she was back to where she started. The death eaters were advancing on her, and she didn't have anything to do. Real panic was getting to her. What was going to happen? Abruptly the lights exploded, and the dark wizards who were near the lights went to the ground. 

Suddenly there was two death eaters left. Hermione smiled, and looked down at her high heals. She took each of them off, and threw them at the death eaters, both hit on the dark people on the heads, and they fainted. Hermione smiled, and walked threw the ground of death eaters. She turned into a cat, and walked off. 

As she was walking down the hallway, a Dementor was walking towards her. Hermione, ( as a cat.) turned back, and ran the other way. She ran into the lobby, and saw Harry going down another hallway. She ran as fast as she could, to greet him. 

Soon Hermione jumped into his shoulder. Harry felt it, and turned to look at the cat. " Hello Hermione. Glad to see that you are ok." Harry said, as the cat leaped of his shoulder, and turned into Hermione. 

" Hi, Harry. C'mon, lets go to the room." She said. 

~*~

Hermione entered the room, putting one of the dress straps onto her shoulder again. It kept felling off. Harry followed her in, and shut the door quickly; they didn't want any death eaters following them in. He watch as Hermione started looking through her trunk for any clothes that would fit her. She huffed in frustration, and turned to Harry. 

" Harry, do you have any clothes that would fit me. Elizabeth took all of my clothes away while I was trying to sneak some un-slutty clothes in my trunk." She turned a bright red. Harry nodded, and got her a t-shirt, and some blue-jeans. She said thank you, and went into the bathroom to change. 

When she had come out, the orange t-shirt went to her mid-thighs, and Hermione had rolled up the ends of the blue jeans. Hermione started pacing around the floor. 

" Hermione, your using pacing way to much." Harry joked. 

Hermione glared it him. " I'm trying to come up with a plan to get us out of here, and back to Hogwarts, because in case you've forgot, Hogwarts is being attacked in an hour." 

Harry nodded. 

Five minutes went by, and Hermione stopped walking. " Harry, I've got a plan." Harry simply looked at her, and Hermione went on. " We get black robes, and act like death eaters." 

" Why can't we use the invisibility cloak, or even the polyjuice potion?" Asked Harry. 

" Because! We might give ourselves away, and by now every death eater knows that who Nick and Briana are!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air. 

Harry thought for a moment. " What about our trunks?" Harry asked. 

Hermione got a big smile. 

~*~

" Hermione, are you sure that'll this work?" Asked Harry. They were in the hallway that led to the elevator. They were on the fifth floor. Harry had used his cloak that he wore on the night that Voldemort called the first meeting. Hermione had an extra one that Elizabeth had given her before they left. Hermione had shrunk, and made the trunks weightless. They each put the trunks in their pockets. 

" Yes, now, don't talk to me. They might hear you speak."

They went silently, heading towards the lobby door. They didn't see any death eaters, or even dementors. But it wasn't that easy. 

Just as Harry and Hermione were heading up the steps to get out of the hotel, and shrill voice called to them. They turned around, and saw Voldemort. 

" And where do you think you're going so soon. You're not going anywhere." Voldemort said. Neither Harry or Hermione replied. " I'm not going to kill you. No, I'm going to wait till I kill Hogwarts, and all of the people in it. Seize them!" Voldemort yelled, then apparated out with a few death eaters. The left over ones ran towards them like a flood. 

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks. Harry still had his wand. They both glanced at it, and Hermione nodded. ' Use it; don't worry about me.' She thought to Harry.

' Go to Hogwarts. Save them.' Harry thought. 

Hermione nodded, and turned into a small cat. Harry watched her run through the crowds of the death eaters. 

Harry gulped. How was he going to get away this time? There was curses coming near him, but not touching him. Harry glanced up, there was a huge shelf. He smiled, and with one jerk of his head, the shelf was hovering above a line of ten death eaters. They were too amazed to move, and Harry made the shelf go slamming through their heads. 

But while Harry was doing that, another death eater disarmed him. Harry looked, and saw that it was Krum. He was chuckling stupidly, as if he was the winner. He smirked, and hold out his hand. His wand came back to him, and Krum stopped laughing. Harry put a freezing charm on Krum, and turned to the other death eaters, who kept firing curse at him, but were missing. 

' Voldemort, you need to train your people better.' Harry thought, while kicking a dark wizard. The dark wizard dropped to the ground. 

Suddenly, one who was smart enough, muttered a spell at Harry, and Harry's arms came to his side, and legs snapped together. He fell to the ground. A wizard smirked, and came to take his wand. Voldemort's men, those who didn't get hurt, started looking around the lobby. 

" We need to get the witch." Said one death eater. 

If Harry could smile, he would. They wouldn't get Hermione. Not this time, anyway. His thoughts wondered around his head. He tried to think all that he learned during that short time while Hermione and him were training. He wondered if he could apparate while in the full body lock...

~*~

Hermione ran all of the way to the Hogwarts grounds. She had apparate across seas to Hogsmeade. She had ripped the black cloak off of her, and started running. When Hogwarts came to view, she suddenly froze. 

There were a bunch of people out of Hogwarts; crying, or with sad faces. The only people that were smiling were some of the Slytherins. The teachers were trying to keep the students calm, but were failing. Some of the students were on the ground, nursing a friend who had been attacked. Hermione's heart plummet, she was already to late. She scanned the scene, trying to find Ron. He wasn't there.

Hermione took a deep breathe, and started to dart as fast as she could to the castle. Nobody stopped her, or seemed to care. The doors loomed before her. She carefully opened it, and stepped inside. Her breathe caught. Her Hogwarts was know in ruins, the pictures were all torn up, and the walls were had blood on them. On the floor were some bodies of students. 

Without stepping on the bodies, Hermione roamed through the hall. She had an eerie feeling as she went up the stairs. She turned into another corridor, and it was pitch dark. She took out her wand, and lighted it. Before her was some more bodies, but none of them had red hair. Hermione shivered, and turned around and walked farther up. 

Five minutes went past, and she heard nor saw anything. She turned onto another walkway, and heard voices coming down from the other end. Hermione flatted herself against the wall, and listened. 

" C'mon Colin. We have to get out. You-Know-Who is coming," Said one voice. It sounded strangely like Ron's.

Hermione sighed, and stepped out of her hiding space, so she could be seen. 

The people stopped as soon as they saw Hermione stepping out of the shadows. " Who's that?" Ron asked. 

" Ron? Is that you?" Hermione said hopefully. 

" Hermione?" 

" Yes!" Hermione said, as she ran down to meet up with them. Ron and Hermione shared a hug. 

When they pulled apart, Ron said, " I thought you were dead by the time Hogwarts was attacked." Hermione didn't have a time to reply, because a voice came behind her, and said, 

" So did I. I thought that the Mudblood was dead." Hermione whipped around to see who it was. It was Voldemort. 'Why does he always come when I'm off guard?' Hermione thought to herself, and rose her wand, and yelled " Stupefy!" 

Voldemort equivocate the stunning spell. He chuckled merrily. " You're losing this battle. Crucio!" 

Hermione ducked the curse. Voldemort kept sending the curse at her, but kept missing. He seemed to realize that, and turned to glaze at Ron and Colin; both who were cowering against the wall. Voldemot smiled, and pointed his wand at Ron. 

Things were in slow motion now. Hermione saw, and dropping her wand, she yelled NO, and ran in front of Ron as the green light was coming out of his wand. Colin regained his wits, and preformed a shielding charm in front of Hermione. But Colin's shield wasn't that affected. The curse didn't get through the shield, but Hermione got blown to the wall, and hit her head on it. 

Voldemort started to laugh. " And they think that she can take down me? She can't even hurt me! As for you two," Voldemort started to say, but got interrupted. 

" You'll leave them alone." Said a brave voice. The speaker came to view. The speaker was Harry Potter. Before they could exchange curses, a death eater came up to the Dark lord. He whispered something to him, and Voldemort and the death eater rushed out of the hallway. 

Harry lowered his wand, and trotted to over to where Hermione was. She was sprawled out on the floor. Harry got on his knees, tried to wake her up. She woke up, and looked around. 

" Harry," Hermione said, " When did you get here, and what happened to Voldemort?" 

Harry smiled a little, and help Hermione up.

~*~

Two weeks past by, and Dumbledore had let the students back into the castle, saying the Hogwarts didn't have anymore Dark Wizards. Many parents thought that Voldemort would come back, and took their kids out of school. Now, 50% of that population was left. The Weasleys had decided to keep their kids in school, and made Professor Dumbledore promise to always stay at the school. 

There was rumors floating around, saying that Voldemort was still on Hogwarts grounds, in the forbidden forest. No one knew for sure if this was true, so the students practically stayed away from it. Even Hagrid was afraid of the forest now. Even if Voldemort was in there, Dumbledore wouldn't let Harry and Hermione battle him. 

The lessons went on, even though there was only ten kids in each class. The school was living in fear that something might happened like what happened before. 

" I don't know why they keep having us go to lessons," Complained Ron as they came out of Flitwick's class. They had been taught how to make a spell without there wands. Only Hermione succeeded in making a spell that would make a flower grow. 

" Because Ron. What's the point in having a school running, and not having lessons?" Hermione asked. 

" I'm surprised to see you here, Mudblood," said a drawling voice. The trio whipped around to see Malfoy leaning against a wall. " I would've thought they'll kick you out." 

" What do you want Malfoy?" Harry snarled. 

" Nothing," Malfoy said. 

" Then leave us alone." Ron barked. 

Malfoy smirked, and walked away. Harry and Ron turned back around, and walked a few paces. Then they realized that Hermione wasn't with them. They looked behind them, and saw Hermione standing in the same spot, in deep thought. 

" Hermione?" Harry asked uncertainly. 

Hermione snapped out of her thought, and realized that Harry and Ron were ahead of her. She shook her head and ran to catch up with them. 

" What were you thinking about?" Ron asked. 

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek, but answered. " How'd did all of the wizards and witches try to defend themselves when Voldemort came to kill them?" 

Harry looked at Hermione, with his eyebrows pinched up. Hermione had an unreadable expression on her face. 

" I don't know Hermione! Remember I wasn't there when they died!" Ron exclaimed. 

" Ron," Harry began, " Shut Up. Hermione's onto something." 

Hermione nodded, looking at both of them. " They all probably used their wands. Right? Well Professor Flitwick says that writing spells are hard, but they are more efficient than using wands. The spells have more power behind them than using wands because the spells come from your own heart and mind. You made them up." 

" What are you saying, Hermione?" Asked Harry. They had stopped walking. 

" That, maybe the only way Voldemort can be defeated is a spell. Harry, didn't you say that Voldemort has his own body now because Wormtail said a spell to bring him into his own body?" Hermione asked, wide eyed. 

" Well, yes, kind of." 

The three friends looked at each other excitedly. " We need to see Dumbledore." Hermione said. 

~*~

The meeting with Dumbeldore went well. In the meeting they all decided that Harry and Hermione should enter the Forbidden Forest. Dumbeldore seemed interested in Hermione's idea about the spell being used to defeat Voldemort, and told them that they were going into the forest tomorrow and get a good nights sleep. 

Harry and Hermione had followed Dumbldores orders, and got a good nights sleep. They said goodbye to Ron at the edge of the forest before heading into the forests.

~*~

Harry and Hermione were deep into the forest when nightfall came around. Neither of them talked much while walking. When they walked into a area of the forest, they saw Voldemort standing there, wand out with a group of death eaters. 

Voldemort chuckled merrily. " I seen that you've find your way here. You're going to be killed tonight." 

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks. Hermione got the braveness to stand up against Voldemort. " Are you really that sure?" Hermione asked. 

Voldemort smirked. " Yes I am. You are going to die like James and Lily Potter. First the Potter, than the Mudblood. Don't you see, events keep repeating themselves." 

Hermione pulled out a sheet of paper, and started unfolding it. Voldemort wondered what was on the paper, and called it to him. He starred at it for a moment. " A spell, huh?" He muttered, and burned it. Harry stood there, not during to move. 'What now?' He thought to Hermione. 

Hermione had caught the message, ' Harry, repeat after me,' she thought. 

" _The dark, The light, _

We call upon the forces," 

Hermione had started saying, along with Harry, but saw Green light coming towards Harry. Hermione let out a scream, as the Light hit Harry in his scar. Harry's body fell onto the ground. Hermione looked at the Dark Lord. Samuel Clark was there, standing behind Voldemort, smirking. 

" Kill her, and you shall rule the world." He was saying. Hermione took a deep breathe. But Voldemort followed Samuel's Orders. Hermione had seemed to lost all sense in her arms. She couldn't protect herself. She was going to die!

~*~

Coming Up in Chapter 17: A Revelation Unmasked. 

Hermione and Harry learn more things about Hermione's past, and also, are Harry and Hermione DEAD? 

A/N: Yes, I hate to admit it, but this story is going to only have 18 chapters. Also, Hermione and Harry will be put together in the last chapter. Also, you get to find out more about Hermione's lost parents. A BIG revelation. Why isn't anyone asking about the dad in the reviews? And only about the mom? Um... Oops, said enough.   


I know, I was going to fast, but I am very eager to start my next story, which will be the sequel...

Well, that's all. Next chapter up tomorrow!! 

Special Notes to those who reviewed Chapter 15: 

E.C.R Potter: Don't worry, they are going to look like themselves during the showdown. I agree with you. Also, don't feel stupid. About your theory, it might be true or not...

Black Angel: Well, I didn't really know about the sleeping arrangements. If they would have slept together, Harry might have lost his mind and get intimate. Wait and see about the clipping!

Achilles: YAY! YAY! When did she say that? Is the interview posted anywhere on the interent? If so, where? I believe you, but I want to see it! That might be one of the reasons why Hermione can't use her powers. You'll find out in the sequel why. 

Smileygrilo3: I don't know. Maybe Samuel Clark discovered them. 

Lucky_Gurl: Thank you for both reviews! Anyway, part of it is correct, but I'm not saying which parts are! 

Viv: Yes, it was probably hard for Hermione to act like a slut. But I don't know. Also, it's okay about the grounding thing... 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. 


	17. A Revelation Unmasked

****

The Looking Glass

Chapter 17:: A Revelation Unmasked 

hermioneharry4ever

_Hermione had started saying, along with Harry, but saw Green light coming towards Harry. Hermione let out a scream, as the Light hit Harry in his scar. Harry's body fell onto the ground. Hermione looked at the Dark Lord. Samuel Clark was there, standing behind Voldemort, smirking. _

" Kill her, and you shall rule the world." He was saying. Hermione took a deep breathe. But Voldemort followed Samuel's Orders. Hermione had seemed to lost all sense in her arms. She couldn't protect herself. She was going to die!

__

Suddenly Hermione was blinded by a white light in front of her. It looked like an angel. Hermione took an intake of breathe, and didn't notice that Harry was alive, and was looking at the scene. Hermione put her hand up above her eyes. She saw an angel before her. The angel had lovely straight brown hair with brown eyes. The white gown that she was wearing was being hold up by two straps. 

The death eaters were still. Voldemort and Samuel had fear on their faces. The angel smiled at them. 

" Hello, to you two," The angel had a sweet voice. " Maybe I shouldn't say hello to you bastards. The one who killed me, and tried to killed my own daughter. Samuel, I see that you still have that mysterious characteristic personality about you that drew me to you." 

Hermione's eyes darted over to where Harry was. Harry himself was trying to get up. She darted over to where he was, and helped him to stand up. They hold onto each other as they continued to watch what was happening. 

" Hello Helsea." Replied Samuel, " H-how d-did y-you?" 

Helsea smiled. " Well, there is a lot to explain. I think we should all talk." All of the wands flew into the angels hands. The angel snapped her fingers, and the wands disappeared and a chair appeared. She then turned to the two fifteen year olds. 

" Sit down, Hermione and Harry. By the way, Harry, Lily and James say to tell you that they love you. They might be coming down here with us a little later." 

Hermione and Harry made their way to the chair. They sat in it while Voldemort started to yell. " That is impossible! I killed Lily and James! They can't be coming back!" 

The angel shook her head. " Yes, I see that. But above the clouds, the one who rule us all has decided that the dead, meaning Me, Lily, and James, can come down here for one night only. But that was only if Voldemort tried to kill the Fate and Destiny, and almost succeeded. Even now, though I'm not magic, the ruler is on my side, and he'll do anything I want."

Samuel and Voldemort laughed. " This isn't true! It's just a dream!" Samuel laughed. 

Hermione looked at the angel to hear a response. The angel turned her head at the same time to look at Hermione. " That's what you said when I was pregnant with our child." 

Samuel didn't know what to say. Voldemort was out of luck. The death eaters had all lost their wands to the floating angel. All of a sudden two bright lights appeared in the clearing. When Harry and Hermione were able to see again, Harry smiled: the angels were his parents. 

" Mum? Dad?" Harry whispered. His parents nodded. He ran to them and hugged them. His parents hugged him back. When he looked up at his mother, he saw tears in her eyes. The moment was special. Harry just wanted to stay this way forever, and never have it go away. Harry was sure that he had tears down his cheeks. 

Helsea snapped her fingers again, and a couch appeared. The Potter's got it, all holding hands. Helsea snapped her figures again, and another couch appeared. Samuel and Voldemort started moving towards it when Helsea snapped. " What are you doing? That couch isn't for you!" 

" Then who is it for?" Asked Samuel nastily. 

" We need two more people to be here in order for this tale to be told." 

" What tale?" 

Helsea didn't reply, but snapped her fingers, and Sirius and Elizabeth appeared on the couch on top of each other. With realizing that they weren't on Sirius's bed anymore, they pulled apart. 

" Toto, I don't think we're in Sirius bed anymore." Hermione said laughing. Harry laughed along with her. Helsea smiled, being the only older one who knew the joke. 

Sirius and Elizabeth had turned red. James smiled. " So, finally going at it Sirius?" 

Sirius jumped when he saw Lily and James. " H-how?" Was his only word. 

" Easy," Lily answered, " We came down here to help get out the truth that was kept so long from Hermione." 

Hermione looked nervous. " What truth? If this is anything like Dumbledore telling me that the Granger's aren't my real parents, or that I was Destiny then I don't want to hear it. I've had enough of all of the lies." 

Everybody looked at her. Harry suddenly felt sorry for his best friend. She had been through enough. Helsea sighed. 

" I didn't think that'll this would be easy. Hermione, you need to hear this. It's for your own good." 

Hermione scowled, and slumped down in the chair with her arms crossed. Helsea scowled, and turned to where Voldemort and Samuel was. " Why did you kill me. Our daughter could have had a life of NO lies." Helsea sighed, and turned to Lily. " Do you want to begin?" 

Lily nodded. " It all started in the summer of James, Sirius, Elizabeth's, Helsea's and mine fifth year. Even though Helsea wasn't a witch, she had been my very best friend since we were in pre-school. Anyways, I had my friends from Hogwarts come to my house that summer. There my Hogwarts friends met my best friend Helsea. 

" I had told Helsea about my being a witch, and she was cool about it. As years past, we grew farther apart, as I lived in the wizardry world well she lived in the muggle world. She knew nothing about how James and I had gone into hiding. I thought Helsea was safe from all of the violence that was going on. How wrong I was." Lily ended, wiping tears out of her eyes. James squeezed her hand .

Hermione narrowed her eyes. " I don't understand. Why are you here. I've already figured out that Helsea was the one who invented the Looking Glass, and Samuel was her boyfriend." 

Helsea looked at Hermione. " How'd you know that?" 

" Old newspaper article." Hermione said shrugging. 

Helsea nodded. She began retelling her story. " When Lily had left me, I was trying to find a way into her world to tell her that something was happening to all of the people that weren't magic. When I couldn't, I went into a bar, and saw a man sitting at a table, with his wand pointing out of his pocket. When we looked at each other, it was love at first sight." 

" No it wasn't!" Samuel interrupted. 

Helsea glared at him. " Yes it was, and you know it. Back to the tale. For an year we dated. He seemed kind, and caring guy, but I was wrong, and I realized it a little too late. When I had his baby, he tried to kidnap her, saying she was born to rule the dark. Then I was getting a little scared. I told him no, and he barge out on me. I decided that I would make a thing to keep me safe in if I died. I would teach my daughter how to use it if she ever needed me. Samuel saw that, and the feeling of dying came more steadily. On the last day, I received the feeling every minute. Then I knew it was time. I picked up my baby, and wrote a letter to her explaining everything. To this day she still hasn't opened it.

" Anyway, I brought my baby to the people who I've read about in the newspaper. They were miserable about not being able to have their own child. I then went back to the lab, and there I worked for a long time. It was almost four in the morning when Sam came with Voldemort, and killed me. 

" I lived in the skies, watching over my daughter, wishing that I could be there when she had her first tooth, when she first talked, when she started having 'girl' problems. Or even I wished that I could be there to talk about her first crush, or date. But that never happened. 

Helsea was looking at Hermione as she said that. Hermione started shaking. She closed her eyes. Tears were steadily flowing down her cheeks. " Why? Why?" She started to ask in nobody in particular. Hermione's eyes darted to where Samuel Clark was standing. She stood up, and walked over to him, until she was standing one foot away from him. 

" Your the one who kept sending me those dreams. Dreams that I had nightmares from. Those dreams I had lack sleeping!" Hermione yelled. 

" Yes I was. You are too come onto the dark side tonight, or be killed. It's your decision." 

" Then I will be dead by tonight. I was raised to hate evil. I'm staying with the good. Maybe you should of took care of me, and taught me. But I am now thankful that I never ever fell into your hands. If I did, then I could have never have any best friends! I hate you! You are nothing but a piece of wizard trash!" Hermione screamed. 

What happened next was fast. Samuel snapped his figures, and wands appeared out of nowhere into death eaters hands, and he pointed it at Hermione. Her eyes widened, and she couldn't move. 

" Hermione, you need a punishment for saying that to your own father." Samuel crackled. Harry made a move to get up, but James made him stay where he was. 

" What? Are you suddenly calling yourself a father to me? I don't think so. A father is somebody who wouldn't kill you, or make you do something against your own will that would change your life forever. A father is somebody who actually loves you. Somebody who wouldn't leave you just for his own desires." Hermione said. She now could barely stand, because her legs were shaking more than ever. 

Without warning, Samuel threw Hermione back with magic. Her head hit a tree, and she went to the ground knocked out. 

At that time, Helsea was furious. She snapped her fingers, and bits of lighting came close to touching his feet. He did a dance trying to escape from being struck. Lily and James had came to help Helsea. 

Meanwhile, Harry had run over to the unconscious Hermione. He cradled her in his arms while sitting on his knees. " Hermione, c'mon, wake up. We need to defeat Voldemort. C'mon. Please! Hermione, I need you!" Harry cried, but Hermione wasn't recovering. 

Harry tried sending messages inside of her head, but she wasn't responding. He looked up, and saw that Voldemort had Samuels wand. The dark lord was sending death curses at the ghosts. 

Sirius and Elizabeth was also helping the three ghosts against the death eaters and the two dark wizards. Somehow, they got back their wands. They were both sending stunning spells, and had been ducking the curses that the death eaters were sending. 

There was suddenly clock strokes in the distance. The three ghost stopped fighting, and begin to shimmer. Soon all of the fighting stopped to look at the dead. They were becoming hard to see with every noise of the clock. Voldemort and Samuel Clarke grinned evilly. 

" Now, darkness is going to rule the world!" Voldemort chuckled. He sent Sirius and Elizabeth into pain with the flick of his wand. Voldemort looked at the two under the tree. 

Harry looked frantically around. There wasn't anyone there, and Hermione wasn't in the right state. He was going to die. With that thought in his head, he leaned down to Hermione's ears, and whispered, " Hermione, I love you." Harry looked up, and saw Voldemort less than ten feet away from him. Samuel was behind him. 

There was a sudden weak voice. Harry looked down, and Hermione was the one speaking quietly. " Harry I love you too." Those simple words had their effect. Mist and wind came swarming around Harry and Hermione. They both held onto each other. Voldemort's and death eaters screams could be heard from afar. Soon it was over. 

~*~

He was warm wherever he was, and made no attempt to open his eyes. Memories of the past was hazy. He could still remember bits and pieces of the night that Voldemort was defeated. 

Curiously getting the better of him, Harry opened his eyes and put on his glasses. He was in the infirmary. He saw Ron sitting in between his bed, and another bed, with his eyes closed. Madam Profrey's back was facing him. She was leaning over one bed, nursing to one of her patients. 

" Harry! You're awake!" Came Ron's voice. Harry nodded. 

" How's Hermione?" Harry asked worriedly. 

Ron looked downcast. " Harry, she's not responding to any of the treatment that Madam Profrey has given to her. She worried that Hermione might die. I tried speaking to her, telling her to not give up, but Hermione isn't doing anything." 

Harry felt tears escaping his eyes. Just when he learned that Hermione loved him, she had to die! " S-she c-can't!" 

Ron shook his head. " Harry, did something happened between you two, three nights ago?" 

Harry looked at Ron in shock. " Three nights?" He asked. 

" Yeah, I've been sitting here day and night. During that time, there was rumors floating around about what happened." Ron said. Harry nodded, he'll be surprised if there wasn't no rumors. 

~*~  


Four days later, Harry was finally let out of the hospital wing. Hermione's condition was worsening every passing hour of the day. Every time they had a break during classes, they raced up to see if Hermione was getting better. 

Harry had a talk with Professor Dumbledore, and told the headmaster everything that happened. Professor Dumbledore listened with silence, and asked Harry and few questions after it was over. The headmaster was happy that Harry had finally got to see his parents. 

The news had got around, and soon Harry Potter and Hermione were the most famous people in the wizardry world. Harry was always trying to get around the first and second years asking for his signature. Ron just stood behind him, laughing whenever this happened. 

To celebrate the defeat of Voldemort, Hogwart was having a party in honor for the two fifteen year olds. It was supposed to be muggle attire. Harry turned down every person that asked him to go with them. His mind was set on Hermione. Oh, how he wished that she would wake up. 

Ron had dragged Harry to the great hall for the party. Harry just sat there, not going up to dance. Ron had been asked to go dancing by a few girls, and he accepted them. 

When it was time to eat, Lavender, Ginny, and Colin had came to sit with the two boys. None of them felt like talking. It was different without Hermione. The great hall doors slammed against each other, and Harry turned his glazed at the doors. There was a house- elf who came running up to the staff table. He watched as the elf told the headmaster something. 

Professors Dumbledore's face lighted up as he ran out of the room, following the house-elf. Harry sighed, he had hoped that it was Hermione. All he wanted was to sit by her. 

A half an hour had gone by, and Harry sat there, in depression. His thoughts were usually about himself and Hermione. In the middle of the dance, another house-elf came running in. The house-elf was running towards the table that Harry was at. It came to Ginny, and whispered something to her. She smiled, and stood up. 

" Excuse me. I've got to go." Ginny announced, before looking down at the elf. The elf took her hand, and made Ginny run with her. A moment later, Professor Dumbledore came in, and took his seat at the head table. 

Harry starred as Professor Dumbledore told some of the teachers something. Harry turned back to his drink, at looked down upon it. Thoughts of Hermione laughing, Hermione smiling as she got a good grade on her homework, Hermione helping them with their homework.

Harry ran a hand through his hair. The music stopped as the great hall doors were opened once again. The green-eyed boy turned to look who it was, his breathe caught. It was Hermione. All of his mournful thoughts were drowned at the sight of her. 

She was wearing a red spaghetti strap dress that went down a little past her knees. Ginny had curled the ends of Hermione's hair, and put the front strands of her hair back in a red, tiny rose. Hermione was ignoring everybody else that was looking at him. 

Acting on instinct, Harry got up, and ran over to Hermione as fast as he could. He encircled his arms around her waist, and she put her arms around his neck. Harry twirled Hermione around, and her feet were lifted up. The whole hall was watching the two people. The teachers were all smiling, but Ron, Lavender, Parviti, and Colin were smiling the most. 

Harry put Hermione one the ground, still holding onto her waist. " Hermione, that night, did you mean what you said?" 

Hermione looked into his eyes, and without hesitation she said her answer. " Yes, I mean it. I do love you Harry James Potter." Tears started flowing down her cheeks. 

Harry looked as if his dream had came true. " I love you too, Hermione Granger." Both of their eyes told each other the same thing. Hermione tilted her head up, and Harry looked down and their lips met...

~*~

Coming up in Chapter 18: *Last Chapter*

The letter, the mirror of Erised

A/N: I love this chapter, it bring tears to my eyes. It's so happy at the end. However, there's only one more chapter. You still get to read the letter, and see what Hermione saw in the mirror of Erised. Even though, it's now kind of predictable, huh. 

This is the revised version of Chapter 17. I deleted the old chapter 17 though. Ok, I got to go... and start writing the next chapter before some of you get mad at me for keeping this long enough. 

--Special Review Notes for Chapter 16-- 

Viv: I am writing the sequel, but still on the first chapter, I've been trying to make the chapters much longer. Yeah, I know, I gave it away that Harry and Hermione were still alive.- Oh well. 

Linz: The sequel will have lots of H/Hr in it. 

E.C.R Potter: yes, the climax of this story, well maybe... *smiles* they did survive. 

Black Angel: Aw, no, how could I kill the main characters? 

MOG: Thanks! 

smileygirlo3: You got it! She's related to Samuel Clark! How did you get it? You're the first person to catch that! 

--Disclaimer-- I do not own anything that is Harry Potter things. J.K Rowling does. 

--Claimer-- I do own this story. 


	18. Last chapter

****

The Looking Glass

Chapter 18-- 

By-- hermioneharry4ever--

_Harry looked as if his dream had came true. " I love you too, Hermione Granger." Both of their eyes told each other the same thing. Hermione tilted her head up, and Harry looked down and their lips met_...

It was a sweet, pure, soft kiss. But it hold all of their hold up passion that they had been holding up inside too long. Neither of them felt like breaking it, but Hermione, being woke up an hour before, and was still weak from the latest events, had to break the kiss to get some air. They still looked in each others eyes. The world had stopped moving around them. Only the music came to their ears. Harry and Hermione stood rooted on the spot, swaying to the sweet sound of rhythm. 

~*~  


Hermione stayed in Harry's arms that night. Both of them were looking at the roaring fire, watching it glow and crackled. The common room had been cleared out, only leaving the newly formed couple. Harry laid on the couch, stroking Hermione's hair. Both of them still had their clothes on that they had wore to the dance. ( No, did they really. I'm not THAT bad!) Hermione fell asleep in Harry's arms. 

That morning, all of the Gryffindor fifth years, with some forth years, crept down to the common room. Lavender was holding the photo of Harry and Hermione sleeping together that was dated back to January. Colin had his camera in his hand. 

He snapped a picture of the two 'lovebirds', waking them up. But, neither Harry or Hermione opened his/hers eyes. Hermione turned over, so that she was facing Harry. 

' I have a sense of Deja-Vu here.' Hermione thought to Harry.

' What? Being woke up again with a camera?' Harry replied. 

' Yes, and that.' They listened to what was going around them. The picture had appeared, and Lavender and Parviti was comparing the two pictures. 

" I like this one better. They look so sweet." Lavender was saying, picking up the recent picture. Hermione opened her eyes, followed closely by Harry. She slowly sat up, and looked for Lavender. Lavender paid no attention to Hermione. The brown-eyed eyed girl got a roguish look in her eye. 

Harry watched as Hermione walked slowly to where her two dorm mates were standing. Lavender looked at Hermione with a suspicious gaze. 

" I was wondering if I could see the two pictures." Hermione said simply and sweetly, tilting her head, and smiling.

Lavender and Parviti exchanged looks before giving Hermione the pictures. Hermione smiled, and raised her eyebrows. " You shouldn't have done that," Hermione said pleasantly before running up the girls staircase. She was followed closely by the two other fifth year girls. 

The group that was still in the common room laughed. Ron came over to where Harry sat on the couch. " So, how was it?" He asked. 

Harry narrowed his eyes. " We didn't do anything wrong!" 

There was a screech from the top of the girls staircases. " HERMIONE! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW, OR ELSE I'M GOING TO CURSE YOU!" It was Lavender, and that sent them laughing again.

~*~

It was soon the end of the year. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had their O.W.L's two weeks ago. It was usually hard to get Hermione to shut up about the test, but generally, Ron and Harry found ways to shut her up about the test. 

Hermione's and Harry's relationship had become well known at the school. Fan clubs went quiet after Harry had to curse a third year that was talking bad about Hermione. 

The two pictures hadn't been seen since that morning when Hermione stole them. After a few unsuccessful attempts to get out where they were hiding, Lavender and Parviti went off, and stopped pestering Hermione. Hermione hadn't told a soul where the photographs were hidden. 

Harry was in the common room the morning of when they were supposed to go home at ten o'clock. He, along with Ron and Fred and George were playing exploding snap on teams. Just when Harry was putting the card on top of the other cards, he got distracted, and the cards exploded him. 

Hermione was running to them, and slid on the carpet just before the group. She was red, and holding up the Daily Prophet and an envelope. 

" Trail... Free... Sirius!" Hermione panted. 

" Hold on Hermione! What in the bludger are you talking about? You looked liked you ran one hundred miles. Sit down!" Ron said. Hermione didn't sit down. She jumped once. 

" No! Read!" Hermione said, handing them the newspaper. Harry glanced at it.

****

Azkaban Escapee Innocent of 13 Murders.

__

Fourteen years ago, Sirius Black was imprisoned for killing Peter Pettigrew, and muggles. Ten years later, Sirius Black escaped from Akzaban. But, one month ago, he came to the ministry, with a rat. The rat was the very Peter Pettigrew that was believed to be killed on the spot when Black cornered him.

The ministry was amazed, and agreed to let Black have a fair trail. Black told them everything, under the effects of truth potion. We were amazed on everything that was found out. It was Peter Pettigrew that killed the people. And not Black. 

Sirius Back was freed from all charges, and was given one hundreds gallons as an apology. The innocent refused to tell us what he was using the money on. Meanwhile, Peter Pettigrew was thrown into Akzaban in an unbreakable rat cage.

Harry looked up from the paper, smiling. " Sirius is free!" Harry exclaimed, also jumping up from the chair. 

" What! Sirius is free!" Ron said. 

" Not... the... best... part..." Hermione panted. Harry looked at her. 

" You didn't run all of the way up here from the great hall did you without stopping?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded, and gave him the other sheet of paper, while smiling. 

Harry shook his head. " Hermione, you shouldn't have done that! It's not good!" Harry sighed, and begin reading the letter out loud. 

_Dear Harry, Hermione, and Ron, _

You probably know this by now, but... I'M FREE! Can you believe that! Everything is going fantastic for me. I have tons to say, but first things first. 

The ministry gave me one hundred gallons. I'm using it to rebuild the Potter Manor, yes Harry, your parents did have a large manor, but it was ruined when You- Know- Who came to the house in Godrics Hallow. It was left to you, Harry, but since you're not of age, I'm going to be living in it, along with you, Harry and Hermione since you have no where else to go. But there's one problem. You will have to go live with the Dursleys for the first two weeks. Hermione, you have your own plans for two weeks? Right? Also, did I add that Elizabeth is going to be living there as well? 

Another good piece of news... Myself and Elizabeth are getting married! I proposed yesterday, and she said yes! We are going to on the first of August. We, Elizabeth and I, want all of you to be part of the wedding. Just wait... I'm going to laugh at Harry and Ron wearing tux. Just kidding! Ok, I'm going, Elizabeth just got home, I'M FREE! 

I'll write soon... and Hermione, open Helsea's letter! 

Sirius. 

Harry begin jumping up and down. Sirius was free! He looked at Hermione who was jumping up and down, too. Ron saw this also, and went to Hermione. 

" Calm down! I've never seen you act this way before! It's nerve-wracking!" Ron exclaimed, putting his hand on her shoulder. Fred and George laughed. 

Hermione stopped jumping. She had a thoughtful face on, as if she was trying to remember something. Everyone starred at her, waiting for some motion. A slight smile appeared on her face. 

With a few steps, Hermione made it over to Harry. She took his hand in hers, and ran out the portrait hole. Harry watched as Hermione ran down the halls, trying to find a certain room. She turned down hallways, and took turns. Soon Harry wouldn't remember which way was which. 

" Hermione? Where are we going?" Harry managed to ask while running. 

" I want to see if it's still the same!" Hermione said, and didn't say anything else, leaving Harry completely confused. 

After five minutes of rounding corners, and running around the school, Hermione came to a stop at the door before her. It was a plain white door, with a simple door handle. Hermione took a deep breathe, and turned the door handle. A sense of eagerness came over Harry as he followed Hermione in. 

There was The Mirror of Erised. Hermione went up to it, and peered into it. She suddenly turned around again, and sprinted towards Harry. She took her hands in his. 

" It's still the same," Hermione said smiling. " We were getting married, and everybody that I love was there. But now, my real mother was there, crying joyful tears." Harry grinned, and the couple leaned two kiss each other. 

There was a faint sound from the doorway. Hermione broke off the kiss, and saw Ron standing there. " So, Am I going have to monitor you guy's kisses now on?" Ron teased. Hermione and Harry turned red, and muttered a no. 

~*~

By the eleven o'clock rolled around, the Hogwart's students were at Hogsmeade, waiting to hop onto the train. The three were waiting on the sidewalk for the line of the students. 

" Hermione? What are you going to do before you go to Sirius's? Sirius said that 

you have to do something before you go over to his house." Ron said. 

Hermione smiled, and tucked a strand of her hair behind her left ear. " I'm going to pay a visit to my grandmother. I found another newspaper article about the search being conducted to find me when I was an infant. My grandmother wanted so much to find me, and I think that it would brighten her heart up a lot. Sirius said that it was a good thing to do. 

" I already sent a letter to her, and she replied back. She is picking me up at the train station." Hermione explained. 

Harry smiled. But before he could say anything they were interrupted by somebody behind them. The trio all go spun around. Malfoy was there, being guarded by his 'goons'. Harry groaned.

" Oh, it's only you." Ron said nastily. 

" I'll stuff it if I were you. See, Potter, I told you that it would be worst if you sided with those creeps. You picked the wrong people! Now you would be living with a criminal!" Malfoy exclaimed, smirking.

" Malfoy, I told you long ago, when you tried to pulled that crap that I could tell who the wrong sort was. Obviously I have done good." Harry said, irritated. 

Malfoy's smirk turned upside down. " Who's says. Even though Voldemort is gone, there's still dark out there! Oh well. As always, the mudblood is going to die first." 

Harry pulled Ron back, but Hermione stepped up to Malfoy, and stood on her toes so she could be at his eye level. " Who's says that I'm a mudblood. Malfoy, if you ever as much do any kind of research for the dark, you'll find out that I have a father for a wizard." 

Malfoy glared at her. " No you don't!" He denied. Harry was about to laugh at Malfoy's face. 

Hermione frowned, and raised her eyebrows. " I don't really? Well, you should have asked Samuel Clark who his child is, he'll tell you." 

Malfoy backed away, and walked away. Crabbe and Goyle followed him. Hermione got back on her feet, and turned around to her friends laughing. She soon joined in. 

About three minutes later, the student's were allowed to get inside it. But, just about Hermione was getting on, somebody put their hand on her shoulder. She turned around, and saw Professor Dumbledore. 

" Go on, save me a spot." She told Harry and Ron. They nodded, and Dumbledore led Hermione off to the side where there was no people lurking around. There was a faint whistle in the background. 

" Ms. Granger, before you go, I just want to tell you be careful." The headmaster said. Hermione quirked her eyebrows, and the professor went on. " Even though you and Mr. Potter have defeated Voldemort, your father might still be out there. I believe that he is building up forces, and making strategies as I speak. So, just be careful. Promise me that." 

The whistle sounded again, and the train begin to moving very slowly. " I promise." Hermione said, and the teacher motioned for her to get on the train. Hermione nodded, and ran to catch up with it. 

Harry and Ron had the door opened, and Hermione jumped into it. She was helped up by Harry into a seat. 

" What did Professor Dumbledore want?" Ron inquired. 

Hermione took a deep breathe, and just shrugged. Harry narrowed his eyes. ' If she's keeping another secret away from us, I'm going to get frustrated.' 

The bushy-haired girl smiled at him. " I heard that, Harry Potter." 

" Were you listening in on my thoughts again Hermione Granger? Are you growing a bad eavesdropping habit?" Harry smirked. 

Hermione slumped in her seat, and crossed her arms. She looked out of the window, when a thought came to her mind. Her glance shifted to her trunk. The urge was pulling her, and she finally gave up and got something. 

With the letter in hand, she slowly opened it while Harry and Ron were talking about next year. 

_Dear Hermione, _the letter said,

_If you are reading this, then you have been told that the parents that you've grown up with, aren't the ones that you are flesh and blood with. I'm sorry that you had to grow up, and finding out that you were born with a different mum than you would have thought. _

Writing this letter is hard for me, because I know that if you are reading this, I predicted right. Let me explain right from the beginning. 

You're probably a witch, so I won't have to lie to you. Anyways, I had a very best friend, by the name of Lily Evans. We were seen by each other everyday and every night. The friendship started when we were toddlers. Our parents were friends, so we got to see each other often. 

Then when Lily was eleven, she received a letter, explaining that she was a witch. Lily was heartbroken that she had to leave behind her friends, and I was too. But, after I got over my selfishness I finally convinced her to leave for the magic school. 

Years past, and soon I was twenty-one. Bad things were happening to the people. I watched the news reports of the victims that were dying. I realized that it was magic killing these people. I knew that I had to go and find Lily; for she was a witch, and I knew that she wouldn't do things like that. 

I went looking for a way into Their world, but couldn't. After my last search, I came to a bar. Then it what happened next, I don't know. I saw this guy, and it was love at first sight. We talked, and I soon concluded that his name was Samuel Clark, imagine what would my last name would be if we ever got wed, Helsea Clark, doesn't that sound good? Well, not to me anymore, read on! 

Well, anyway, two years past, and I found out more than I needed to know. I soon found out that Samuel Clark was a 'bad wizard,' one of those who killed the people who wasn't magic. I ran away from him, and kept myself hidden. 

Then, I found out that I was pregnant with you, and stayed away from my mother. When I first saw you, Hermione, I knew right then and there that I wouldn't be able to give you the love that you needed for the rest of your life. For, the feelings of dying started then. 

I'm making a object for myself to live in, and you to learn how to use it. But, it's not going too well. I have finally made a decision, I'm giving you up. I love you more than ever, but you'll live a hard life, and I don't want your father to come and rise you. So that's why you now have no biological ties with your parents. 

I hope that you can forgive me if you are furious with me. I ask of you nothing, but I hope that you well do as I ask, please give your first-born child a name that starts with an " H". It's that it's been in the family tradition for years. My mother's name is Helen, and she named me Helsea, so I named you Hermione. 

I hope that they treat you right, and you live a wonderful, actually, beyond wonderful life, 

Love always, 

Your real mother, or Helsea Parry. 

Hermione looked up from the letter, crying. She bit her lip, and turned to the window again, still holding the letter. 

Harry saw tears in Hermione's eyes, and went to sit by Hermione. He hugged her, and Hermione smiled. 

" So, Hermione, you've got your adventures done right?" Asked Ron. 

Hermione thought to what Professor Dumbledore had said to her at the train station. She shook her head, and said, " Nope, It's only beginning."

~*~  


A/N-- Oh My Gosh, I actually finished a story without stopping and deleting it! Yay! I love this story, and hope that you do too. Don't worry, I'm having a sequel... :-) and I'm trying to decide if it should be in Hermione's POV. I still haven't decided yet. 

You should be looking for it. It's going to be called _The Return of the Looking Glass. _I think it'll be up in about a week or more. I'm still on the first chapter, but oh well. 

Well, I hoped that you loved or even liked this story. Ta-ta 4 now

Special notes to those who reviewed Chapter 17: A Revelation Unmasked.

Lucky_Girl- Ok, I'll have the sequel up in a week or two. 

MOG: Thanks! Here it is! 

Achilles: Um , I didn't think of Ron... but maybe I'll have him have hidden feelings for Hermione later. 

Black Angel: That would be bad, won't it. It know, it was sweet, huh? 

Jaredphau: I'm sorry, but I'm not that great at writing. You should have seen my first story,--*throw up all over it*-- but I deleted it. 

Christine: Thanks! 

futur Mrs. Biggerstaff- Thanks! 

Karen: Maybe I can arrange them to come again. It would be fun writing it! 

Becky: I know, they finally did! Here's the last chapter! 

E.C.R Potter: I love that Harry and Hermione had defeated him. The mist that surrounded them was just like a protective wall. Don't worry about not having a theory on Hermione's father. Only one person told me it was Samuel Clark, and of course she was right! 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters. J.K Rowling does. 

Claimer: I own this story, and any other characters that aren't HP 


End file.
